The One I Gave My Heart To
by camitarose
Summary: A story about Sabrina and Patrick's journey back to each other after Robin comes back. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

_I was so disappointed when Sabrina and Patrick broke on the show that I decided to write a story from my imagination about Sabrina and Patrick. Although they will eventually be together in my story, it won't happen overnight. Please let me know what you think especially if you're a Patrina fan. Credit goes to GH for the characters. _

Ch.1

Sabrina couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the fourth pregnancy test she took. All of them read the same: Pregnant. She crumbled to floor of her and Felix's bathroom as sobs wracked her body. It was two weeks ago when Patrick told her his decision about wanting to be a family with Robin and Emma again. She couldn't even come up with a solution with how she was going to get through losing the man she loved and now she was pregnant. She heard the front door open and knew it was Felix. "Bri, I'm home. I bought us some food from Kelly's and some soup for you. We can't have you being sick and not eating." She heard Felix check the rooms as he looked for her. He continued to call out for her. Finally the door to the bathroom opened and she didn't even try to move or hide anything from him. She knew more than anything that she was going to need to Felix if she was going to get through this. She watched as his face registered what was happening. All the throwing up and mood swings added up as he stared at the four pregnancy test that lined up on the sink. "I'm pregnant." Sabrina said in a tear filled voice. "Oh Sabrina." Felix said as he scooped her in his arms and the sobs came back. He carried her to the living room and let her cry while whispering words of comfort. When her sobs subsided, Felix pulled her back to look her face. Tears were still streaming down her face but she wasn't hysterical like before. Felix wiped at her tears and kissed her on her forehead and said "It's you and me Bri. I'm going to be here for you no matter what; I promise you. You and me ya hear?" He said looking at her. She smiled and said "Was there ever a doubt." He smiled back at her and pulled her into a hug. "Now, it might be too soon to ask this but what do you want to do?" He asked. Sabrina knew what he was asking. There was a long silence before she answered. "I'm keeping my baby." She whispered as if it was a secret. Felix exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded his head in approval. "Good. You and I are going to be the best parents." Felix said jokingly. Although she smiled, she didn't find it funny. It was all too fresh. She grabbed Felix's hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank you Felix. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" She said as tears stream down her face. "Probably as much as you mean to me Chica. We're stuck with each other forever and now so is your baby." He said wiping her tears again. They hugged again and Sabrina somehow felt that she would be ok as long as Felix was by her side. "Ok, enough crying." Felix said pulling her back. Sabrina wiped the remaining tears. "We are going to have dinner, if you can stomach it. And then you and I are going to discuss how our new place is going to look now that we really have an excuse to move. How does that sound?" He said standing up with his hand out for her. She grabbed it and stood up next him. "It sounds like a plan." And she smiled her first real smile since this entire ordeal with Patrick, Robin, and she started.

After finding out about her pregnancy, Sabrina immediately scheduled an appointment with an Ob-Gyn to confirm. Felix attended the appointment with her. "We need to get a Christmas tree and liven up our apartment Bri. I feel like our home is the only one that lacks the holiday spirit." Felix said while going through a magazine in the waiting room. "That's a good idea. We can get one after we leave here." Felix looked at her. "I didn't think that you would agree." He said. "I didn't think so either but I can't be sad 24/7 especially in my condition. It's not good for the baby. I don't want to be that girl." Sabrina explained. "I need to get my life in order and move on without Patrick and Emma. That's just what it is. It won't be easy but I have to try." Felix smiled at her. "Good for you Sabrina and I'll be there whenever you need me." He answered back. "I'll always need you Fe." Sabrina said reaching for his hand. "Sabrina Santiago." The nurse called out. She stood up and gathered her things. She was suddenly nervous. She felt Felix squeeze her hand to reassure her that it was ok. They were led to an exam room where the doctor waited. "My name is Dr. Lucas Jones and I'm filling in for Dr. Lee. I'll be examining you Ms. Santiago." "Ok thanks, Dr. Jones and please call me Sabrina. This is Felix." She replied back. He nodded his head. "The nurse will be in to draw some blood and collect a urine sample. She will also be asking you some questions about your overall health and I will follow up ok?" He explained. She nodded. Felix was very glad that he attended Sabrina's appointment with her because the new doctor that everyone was talking about was very handsome. "Girl, did you see how fine Dr. Jones is? He is so my type." Felix exclaimed. "I can't say that I disagree but Fe just make sure he's actually likes men instead of guessing this time. Remember the Milo incident." Sabrina said. "Girl this time my spidey senses are telling me that Dr. Jones in fact likes men. We just have to confirm." Felix said smirking at Sabrina. "Uh excuse me, we Felix?" Sabrina questioned. Before Felix replied, Dr. Jones came in. "So Sabrina, you are in fact pregnant. Is this something that you both were planning for? He asked. "Uh Felix is not the father of my baby Dr. Jones. He's my best friend." Sabrina explained. "Yea, I love Sabrina and all but I'm for the other team." Felix said winking at doctor. Lucas smiled at him and nodded before turning back to Sabrina. "Are you planning on moving forward with this pregnancy Sabrina?" He asked. "Yes doctor, yes I am." She said. "Ok then. Joyce measured you and you're about 2 months along. We can try to hear the heartbeat of the baby if you like. If we can't hear it today, Dr. Lee will try again at the 12th week mark where we should definitely hear it." Dr. Jones explained. "No, please let's try today." Sabrina nervously said. He smiled reassuringly at her and nodded. "I'll be right back then." "Oh my God Fe. This is really happening. I'm really pregnant. I can't believe this." Sabrina rambled. "It's going to be fine. You and this baby will be fine Bri. We're a team." Felix said. He always knew what the right words to say to calm her down. The doctor came back with the ultrasound machine. He instructed for her to lie down and lift up her shirt. After the cold gel was squeezed onto her belly, the doctor placed the Doppler on her belly and began moving it around. Almost immediately, the quiet room was filled with a noise, a heartbeat that sounded like galloping horses. "Oh my god." Sabrina exclaimed as tears sprang to her eyes. Felix grabbed her hand and smiled at her. The doctor on the other hand hadn't said a thing yet and they noticed. "Dr. Jones is everything ok with my baby? Is there something wrong?" Sabrina said panicking. "No need to worry Sabrina. I just need the room quiet while I listen further. It's ok." He said. Dr. Jones turned on the ultrasound screen. The image finally focused on the screen. "What is that?" She heard Felix whisper. She looked at the monitor. The silence was almost unbearable to Sabrina. Suddenly, after what seemed like forever, Lucas smiled at her. "Sabrina, you're having twins." He finally announced. "What?" Both she and Felix yelled at the same time. "That's why I needed to focus on the heartbeat. You can't hear it right away but if you focus, you can hear that there's a second heart beat. I should've turned on the ultrasound, it would've told us sooner. Look at the screen Sabrina." Dr. Jones explained. Sure enough, the sonogram showed two small sacs in Sabrina's womb. "Oh my God Bri, did you hear Dr. Jones? We're having twins." Felix said excitedly. Sabrina was in tears now. She couldn't believe it. Twins. "Are you ok?" Sabrina looked up and noticed the looks on the doctor and Felix's faces. She smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm fine. I'm just surprised, that's all." She explained. "Ok. Do you have any questions for me.?" He asked while wiping the gel off her barely growing belly. She shook her head. "Ok, here is the card with the info on your next appointment. In addition, this is your prescription to the folic acid for the well-being of your babies. And here are some pamphlets on what you can expect with being pregnant." He sensed there was more to her story. "It's going to be ok Sabrina especially since it looks like you have an awesome best friend by your side." He winked at Felix and smiled at Sabrina. She smiled back and said "Thanks Dr. Jones, for everything." He nodded and was about to leave the room when she called out for him. "You should let Felix and I take you to lunch as a welcome to Port Charles." She implied. Lucas laughed and responded "I'll take you guys up on that one of these days." "Felix, give Dr. Jones our number so we can schedule a date to take him out." Sabrina said innocently. Felix gave Sabrina a look before he took out a pen and reached out for Lucas's hand to write the number. Lucas chuckled and said "See you guys. Take it easy Sabrina." "What was that Bri?" Felix immediately asked when Lucas left the room. You said _we_ have figure out what team Dr. Jones plays on so I invited him out. Forget that for a second, I'm having twins Felix! Can you believe that?" Sabrina exclaimed. "I know right, I don't think it'll be real until you start showing or even until you have them. Bri now that we know this, I think after the New Year, we really should start looking for a new place. Our apartment is already small with you, me, and Taylor living there." Felix said. "I know you're right Felix. This officially just became real." She sighed sadly. Felix noticed the change in her mood. "Hey, we got this." Felix uttered. Sabrina nodded and hugged Felix.

After the appointment, Felix and Sabrina went to the Christmas tree lot like they planned to get a tree for the apartment and afterwards they went to fill Sabrina's prescription. Felix talked animatedly about the appointment, Dr. Jones, and the twins. Sabrina just listened as her friend rambled as she tried not to get lost in her own thoughts. It was still surreal that she was pregnant and with twins no less. When they got home, they found a spot for the tree. Felix immediately went to dig up the ornaments and came back to find Sabrina lost in her thoughts. "Ok, I don't want you to get mad but we have to talk about this at some point Bri." Felix started. "Talk about what?" She replied with a confused look. "Patrick and where he fits in with this pregnancy. Are you going to tell the good doctor that he's going to be a father again? To twins might I add?" Felix pointed out. Sabrina didn't answer immediately. Felix began decorating the tree while he patiently waited. "Trust me Felix, it's all I can think about. I just can't tell Patrick that I'm pregnant especially after what has happened these past couple of weeks. He just got back together with Robin and this would ruin everything. I know what it's like, remember Britt." Sabrina rationalized. "Sabrina I can appreciate that you're thinking about everyone else that's involved in this situation but now is not the time for that. You need to focus on you and your twins and whether or not their father is going to be involved. It's not fair to them, to you, or Patrick. You need to tell him Bri." Felix assured. "I know Fe, you're right. I have to tell him but when I'm ready. I am not ready to say anything about the twins yet to anyone let alone Patrick. I need to process it myself. So for now it stays between you and me." Sabrina asserted. Felix sighed. "I won't say anything but keep this in mind, your belly will start to get bigger and bigger every day. People will start to notice things. We all work in the same hospital where you're bound to bump into Patrick if not work with him. I'm just saying, don't let anyone else be the one to tell him." Sabrina nodded. "Ok Fe, I hear you. I heard that Patrick, Robin, and Emma are gone for the Holidays so I have some time." She stated. "Ok. Now come help me with this tree." Felix smirked. Sabrina was glad that the discussion was over for now.

_I made a 9 month schedule for Sabrina's pregnancy just to keep me in check about everything. In this story, Sabrina got pregnant in mid-October and she is due in July._

_1-Oct-nov, 2-Nov-Dec, 3-Dec-Jan, 4-Jan-Feb, 5-Feb-Mar,6-Mar-Apr, 7-Apr-May, 8-May-June, _

_9-June-July_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Christmas came and went and New Year's Eve came soon afterwards. Sabrina didn't have any special plans since she had to work. She thought about how her life changed drastically over the course of the year. She was supposed to be ending the year happy with Patrick and Emma. It all came crashing down when Robin came back alive and not dead like everyone thought. Sabrina was happy that she wasn't dead. She would never wish that on them especially Emma but she couldn't deny that she was the one that was left hurt and heartbroken and now pregnant. Now she had to figure how to move on with her life and prepare for the arrival of twins. Sabrina was on break thinking about all of this when Felix, Lucas, and Elizabeth came into the break room. "There you are, look who I found Sabrina." Felix announced. "Oh hey Dr. Jones, nice to see you again." Sabrina smiled. "When did you two see each other?" Elizabeth questioned looking between Sabrina and Lucas. "Uh, Felix and I ran into him during a shift. I was assigned to Ob and we met then." She explained. Elizabeth scoffed. "Ob? What were you doing there Lucas? I thought you worked in Peds and Trauma?" Elizabeth questioned again. "I do, I was filling in for Dr. Lee. She had already seen her much complicated cases before she went on vacation. I only saw new patients so it wasn't that much of a big deal for me to cover that shift for the day." Lucas replied to Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded. "Speaking of Peds, what's this we here about you asking Epiphany to place you officially in Pediatrics Sabrina?" Felix said changing the subject. "I uh need a new environment. Peds is an area I have always wanted to work in and now I can finally focus on that. You know, in the spirit of the New year and all that." Sabrina said. Elizabeth and Felix glanced at each other knowing the real reason why she suddenly wanted to dive into Peds. "Well we'll be happy to have you Sabrina and I look forward to working with you." Lucas voiced while smiling as her. "Thank you Dr. Jones." She responded. "Please call me Lucas." Sabrina stood and threw her barely eaten lunch away. "Well I'll see you guys. I have to get back to my shift." Sabrina stated. "Ok but meet us at the Kelly's at around 11:30. We're going to ring the New Year at the park." Felix blurted before she left. "Ok." She nodded. Elizabeth and Felix shared a sad look. "Is there something wrong with Sabrina?" Lucas finally asked. "We should probably tell him. He's going to hear it anyway." Elizabeth stated. "How much time do you have?" Felix said sitting down sadly. "That bad huh?" Lucas asked as he and Elizabeth sat with him. They told him the story of the Robin, Sabrina, Patrick love triangle and Lucas silently put two and two together with Sabrina's pregnancy. He felt bad for Sabrina after hearing what happened and knew why the appointment seemed bittersweet to her. Lucas silently vowed that he would do all that he could to help Sabrina.

Patrick watched as the fireworks lit up the Paris skyline as the New Year rang in. Goodbye 2013 and hello 2014. He never envisioned that this was where his life was going to end up. He looked back and smiled as Robin and Emma were curled up on the couch sleeping. He still couldn't believe that Robin was back. It all seemed like a dream to him. He should be completely happy, ecstatic even to have his family back together again, to have Robin back. But he could not deny the pull his heart felt when he thought of Sabrina. He could still picture her face when he told her that he chose Robin. That he owed it to his family to be together again. He never thought that he would be the reason for the look of hurt and anguish that was expressed on her face. He hoped and prayed that she was ok. More than anything, he hoped that he could put away the love he still had for her away for the sake of the family he was trying to rebuild.

When they came back from Paris, Robin was ready to go back to work at GH. When she and Patrick stepped off the elevator, she wasn't expecting that everyone had gathered to welcome her back. "From me and everyone here Dr. Scorpio, we would just like to say welcome back." Epiphany announced happily. "Wow, thank you everyone for welcoming me back. I truly missed working with all of you. Thank you again." Robin sheepishly said. "Alright people, time to save lives. Let's get to work." Epiphany hollered. Robin chuckled and shook her head at the familiarity of being back. "Are you sure you're ready to come back Robin?" Patrick asked her when there was no longer a crowd. Robin reached for his face. "I'm ready Patrick. I've been back for weeks. I miss my work even though it's what I did for the two years I was gone. GH is offering me my own research lab since I formulated the cure for Polonium poisoning. Monica said there are teams of doctors from around the world that wants to speak to me about it." Robin said excitedly. "Fine, you heard Epiphany, go save lives." Patrick said leaning down to kiss his wife. "Ok, see you later." She said when they pulled back. Patrick was just about to start his rounds when he saw Felix stepping off the elevator. "Felix." He called out. "Oh hey Dr. Drake, how was your family trip?" He asked distractedly. "It was good. Paris is even more beautiful around the Holidays." "I can imagine." Felix said looking at his phone. "Something wrong?" Patrick asked him. "No, there's nothing wrong. I have to go though before Epiphany finds me. I'm late as it is." Felix started to walk away. "Felix wait, where is Sabrina? Is she ok?" He finally asked. Felix sighed as he knew it was coming. "Sabrina is fine. She's trying to move on with her life. And as for where she is, she doesn't work on this floor any more. She works in Pediatrics with the new hot doctor that's back in town." He smirked as he watched Patrick's expression falter. "See you later Dr. Drake." Felix said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Sabrina sighed as she sat in the break room. She was very tired after that long shift. She heard the door open and smiled when she saw Lucas. "What a long shift? I can't wait to go home and take a bath and pass out. I am beat." Lucas said. "I know what you mean. I'm trying to refrain from laying my head on the table. I'm so happy that I'm off tomorrow." Sabrina yawned. "Are you still throwing up?" Lucas asked. "No, I'm not thanks to you. The ginger ale worked. Thanks again Lucas." She replied. "Hey Sabrina, I want to say something to you." He said in a serious tone. "Elizabeth and Felix told me about you, Robin, and Patrick on New Year's Eve." Sabrina wasn't shocked since people gossiped in the hospital. He would've eventually found out. But Lucas knew something that everyone didn't know yet. "So you know that Patrick is the father of my twins." She whispered. Lucas nodded and said "I understand now why finding out seemed so bittersweet. I know you don't know me really well but if ever want to talk and gain the perspective of someone looking outside in, I can listen Sabrina. I can see how conflicted you are with this entire thing." Lucas exclaimed. Sabrina took a deep breath. "Patrick had just told me about his decision to be with Robin and Emma. Before I even had a chance to try and move one, I find out that I'm pregnant. I know that I'm going to have to tell him soon but I don't want to interfere with the family that he's trying to rebuild. A part of me wishes that he won't want anything to do with the twins but I know he will. How am I supposed to get over my feelings for this man when he will be a part of my life forever now because of our kids? This situation just….just sucks." She was in tears now. Lucas hugged her and comforted her. He rubbed her back soothingly. When he felt her calm down he pulled back and wiped the remaining tears off her face and kissed her forehead. "Sabrina, you are going to get through this. You just need to stop trying to take care of everything all at once. Take it one day at a time. No one expects your feelings for Patrick to go away overnight; you were going to marry the man for God's sakes. One day you will wake up and it will hurt a little less and you will smile again. Focus on you and the precious gifts you've been given. And as far as telling Patrick, you still have time to sort it out since you're not showing that much yet. You're going to get through this Sabrina, I know you can. You're strong." Lucas stated. "How do you know?" She asked. "Because finding out that you are pregnant would've been a good reason to spiral into depression but you wake up and come to work. You haven't shut out the people who care about you. I say you're already ahead of the game." Lucas responded with a smile. Sabrina smiled back. "I'm so happy that you were filling in for Dr. Lee that day. You are an awesome person Dr. Jones." She said happily. "Thank you for the advice Lucas. You have no idea how much it means to me." She said. "That's what friends do right?" He asked. She nodded and smiled.

Patrick couldn't help but notice how silent Emma had been on their way back from her school. Usually she couldn't wait to him about her day but today was totally different. Something was wrong. He looked through the rearview and saw her sigh sadly once again. As soon as they got home, he made her favorite snack and questioned her. "What's wrong Ems?" He asked her. "Nothing daddy." She replied unconvincingly. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything right?" He said looking directly at her. "It's you and me always Emma." He said reassuringly. "It's just- I'm happy that mommy is home. I really missed her and I'm glad she's home but I miss Sabrina. I haven't seen her since the wedding and I still have my Christmas present that I picked out for her. I don't want Sabrina to think that I don't love her or that I forgot about her. I love her. I miss her." Emma explained with tear streaked eyes. Patrick tried to hide his shock as he heard what Emma just expressed to him. This year took its toll on Emma and her feelings from fake pregnancies, to Sabrina almost being her new mom and having her 'dead' mother come back. He could understand how conflicted she was with her feelings. With everything that has happened in the past couple weeks; they forgot to make sure Emma was ok. "Aww sweetheart, I know that Sabrina knows that you love her. And I'm sure she misses you just as much as you miss her. Why didn't you tell me this sooner Emma?" He asked. She didn't answer right away. "I didn't want mommy to feel sad if I said I missed Sabrina. I feel like they're both my mommies." Emma said. To say that Patrick was shocked with what he was hearing was an understatement. "Well Emma, it's nice that you considered mommies feelings but she would've done the same for you. You shouldn't feel like you can't talk to mommy or me about these things because we know this hasn't been easy on you. You can always come to us Ems ok?" He said assuredly. "Ok daddy." "Now about Sabrina, how about we arrange for you to see her and spend time with her? You could even give her the present you picked out her. How does that sound?" Patrick proposed. Emma smiled for the first time since he picked her up. "That sound like a great idea daddy!" Emma happily said. "Ok, now is there anything else you want to tell me? Do you have any questions for me?" He asked wanting to make sure his daughter was ok. She shook her head. "Ok, I love you Emma. I'll let you know about when you can visit Sabrina." "I love you too daddy and I can't wait." She replied back. That night, Patrick told Robin about his discussion with Emma. She was upset that her daughter felt like she couldn't come talk to her about Sabrina. She especially wasn't pleased about Emma referring Sabrina as her second mom even though she and Patrick hadn't gotten married. Although Robin was upset, she knew that couldn't deny the bond and the love that Sabrina and Emma shared for one another. She couldn't erase that during two years that she was gone, her family grieved and moved on and found someone to love again. And it didn't help that Sabrina was a wonderful and caring person to her daughter. So when Patrick told her that he was planning on scheduling a date for Emma to see Sabrina, she couldn't deny it. She would need to find a way to come to grips with these feelings for her sake but most importantly, her daughter's.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Sabrina just finished throwing up when she heard a knock on the door. Sabrina opened the door to find Lucas holding a case of Ginger Ale and saltine crackers. "I come bearing gifts." He announced with a smile. "Lucas hey, please come in. I wasn't expecting you." Sabrina said. "I know, I ran into Felix at Kelly's. He told me that you had a rough morning. He suggested that we have breakfast together. He sent me over here with these while he's getting breakfast. I hope that's ok." Lucas said. "Of course it's ok. You're more than welcomed Lucas. And yes this morning has been rough. Dr. Lee said that morning sickness goes away after the first trimester for most women. I hope I'm not one of the unlucky ones that have to endure this for the entire nine months." Sabrina said sourly. She gestured for Lucas to sit on the couch. There was a laptop open with ad for apartments and houses. "Are you guys moving?" He asked. "Uh yea. Felix and I are planning on getting a new place considering we have more guests planning on moving in." Sabrina said tiredly. Lucas nodded in understanding as he glanced at her. It seemed that she was barely eating and that she was losing weight instead of gaining. But through her t-shirt, he could see a prominent small bump starting to form. "Why don't you have a ginger ale? That'll help settle your stomach and then maybe you could eat something?" Lucas suggested going into doctor mode now. He was about to open the can for Sabrina when there was another knock on the door. "I'll get it." He said when he saw Sabrina about to get up. There stood Patrick and his eyes locked immediately with Sabrina's before it settled on Lucas. "May I help you?" Lucas asked him. Patrick's glanced back and forth between Lucas and Sabrina and he fought the jealousy that was creeping in with the sight that he was seeing. "Uh, can I talk to Sabrina for second?" He asked. Lucas looked back at her for confirmation and knew from her expression who it was at the door. She had yet to say anything to what was happening. Sabrina nodded and Lucas stepped aside to let Patrick in. "I'm sorry, I'm Patrick Drake and you are?" He gestured towards Lucas. "I'm Lucas Jones. I just moved back to Port Charles. You're Dr. Drake, head of neurosurgery at GH right?" Lucas replied. "Yes I am." Patrick was confused. "I work at the hospital as well. I'm a doctor also. I work in Pediatrics with Sabrina who's awesome at what she does." Lucas expressed. "I know. I know Sabrina in every essence." Patrick replied curtly. The room grew tense. Suddenly Felix came walking through the door. "Well, well, well, well, I didn't know we were having a party this morning." Felix said sarcastically. "What brings you by Dr. Drake?" Felix asked defensively. All of a sudden Sabrina flew up from the couch and ran towards the bathroom. "Can you check on her Lucas?" Felix asked. He saw Patrick start inching towards where Sabrina went. Lucas followed behind her without question. Felix placed the breakfast on the counter and went towards Patrick. "Why are you here Patrick? Sabrina doesn't need this right now. She's is trying to get on with her life. You can't just show up like this." Felix whispered while glancing to see when Sabrina would come out. "I know and I'm sorry. I called you but you didn't pick up. When Sabrina didn't pick up I figured I would try my luck here. I wanted to talk to her about Emma. Is Sabrina ok?" Patrick asked. He also watched to see when her visage would appear again. He had to refrain from going to where she was. He knew that something was off with her and this entire situation. Felix softened when Emma was mentioned. "Is Emma ok?" He asked. "Emma is fine. She's been asking for Sabrina. She wants to see her. Now please tell me what's wrong with Sabrina." Patrick demanded. Before Felix could answer, Sabrina walked towards them Lucas in tow. He helped her towards the couch and immediately opened the can of Ginger ale for her. "Thank you Lucas. I really appreciate it." She said in an even voice. "I heard you say something about Emma Patrick. Is she ok?" Sabrina said looking up at him. Her expression was unreadable. "We'll get to that. Are you ok?" He sat next to her and she stood up, putting distance between them. Lucas steadied her when she wavered from standing quickly. "I'm ok." She whispered to him. Patrick couldn't believe how close she seemed with this guy. She closed her robe and sat back down and far away from him as possible. "I'm ok. Just a little food poisoning I'm trying to get over. Please tell me about Emma now." She left no room to discuss her health even though Patrick could tell it was more than just food poisoning. By then Lucas and Felix left them alone and busied themselves in the kitchen. "Emma wants to see you. She misses you. I was calling you and Felix but no one answered so I came here to talk to you about it so I can tell her something when I see her later. I don't know when you're free but would it be ok if Emma comes by here to see you from time to time?" Patrick explained. He saw her face light up by his question and it reminded him of their time together. "Emma wants to see me? " She questioned with a surprised tone. "Yes she does. You are a huge part of her life Sabrina and she can't just shut that off. She wants you in her life indefinitely. I hope you're ok with that." Patrick explained. Sabrina blinked back the tears she felt and said "I love Emma with all my heart. If she still wants me in her life, I can't say no to that. Of course Emma can come see me whenever she wants. It's my weekend off. If she's available later on or tomorrow that would be perfect." Sabrina exclaimed. "She's having a sleep over tonight so tomorrow is a better option." He answered back. Sabrina smiled and nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow morning for the details on when to drop her off." "Ok." She said. Patrick nodded and stared at her nervously. "Was there something else?" He heard her ask. "Can I ask how you are?" He whispered. He glanced at Felix who was openly watching him like a hawk and then back to Sabrina. Her face became stoic again. "I'm fine." She responded. It was short and to the point. Patrick nodded and accepted that that was all he was going to get out of her. "Ok, I'll call you." Patrick stood up and made his way to door and left without another word. Sabrina released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She fought the tears that threatened to form. She was so tired of crying. She stood up and saw Lucas and Felix looking at her expectantly. She smiled at them. "I'm ok, I promise. Thank you both." She said. Felix walked over to her. "Are you sure you're ok? He shouldn't just come over here like that." Felix stated. "It's fine Felix. Like you said once, we live in the same town. We will run into each other. I'm going to have to deal with him being in my face even more when I tell him about the twins." Sabrina pointed out. "Yeah, I guess." Felix replied. "I'll be 3 months next week. This means I have 6 more months to figure everything out. I'm going to have to say something to Patrick soon. I could already see the wheels in his brain turning and him trying to figure out what's really going on. And now that Emma will be visiting us from time to time, it's going to be hard to avoid him." Sabrina said. "Whatever you want to do Sabrina, we're here for you." Lucas chimed in. Felix nodded. "I just want to make sure that you don't get hurt again." Felix stated. Sabrina smiled. "I know Fe, I know and I love you for that but I'll be ok. I have to be." Sabrina declared.

The next day Sabrina felt better than she did yesterday. Lucas talked to Dr. Lee and she had suggested that Sabrina eat Saltine crackers as soon as she woke up to reduce the risk of morning sickness and it worked. So far, she hadn't thrown up this morning. She had some breakfast which gave her energy to do several things around the apartment like clean up and do the laundry before Emma came over. Patrick texted her that he was dropping her off in the afternoon. Sabrina was able to look at some places and made some notes to show Felix the ones she liked. It was finally afternoon and Sabrina heard knocking on the door. As soon as she opened it, Emma flung herself at her. "Sabrina!" She yelled happily. "Hi sweetie, I missed you so much!" Sabrina said picking Emma up in her arms. Emma pulled back to look at her. "I missed you too Sabrina. I'm so happy to see you." She exclaimed. Sabrina smiled and sat her down on the couch as they immediately formed a conversation. Patrick smiled as he watched his daughter interact with Sabrina. He knew that their bond was unbreakable. "Daddy, can I have Sabrina's Christmas gift?" He heard Emma ask him. "Sure sweetheart." Patrick said pulling the gift from behind his back. He handed it to Emma who practically flew herself back to the couch in excitement. Emma handed it to Sabrina who smiled brightly. "For me?" She asked as if she didn't know. "Of course it's for you silly. I also wanted to say thank you for the gifts you got me. I loved them." Emma stated. Sabrina smiled. "I'm happy to hear that sweetie." She kissed Emma on her forehead. "Ok let's see what this is." Sabrina said playfully. She shook the box which caused Emma to giggle. Sabrina unwrapped to the gift to find a small jewelry box. When she opened it, she found a charm bracelet. She pulled it out to admire it closer. She noticed the different types of charms that adorned the bracelet. Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought that went into the bracelet. "I love it Emma! Thank you so much." Sabrina said. She reached out to hug Emma. Emma giggled. "Help her put it on daddy." Emma said when they pulled apart. Patrick and Sabrina looked at each other awkwardly before she handed him the bracelet. Patrick walked towards her and clasped the bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you." Sabrina whispered to him. "You're welcome." Sabrina admired the bracelet on her arm. "And now we match Sabrina, see?" Emma showed Sabrina her wrist which held a similar bracelet with the difference in some of the charms. "They're beautiful Ems. This is a great gift." "Daddy helped pick out some of the charms but it was all my idea to get the bracelets." Emma explained. Sabrina chuckled. "And it was a great idea at that. And thank you Patrick for your input." Sabrina responded back. Patrick nodded and smiled at her. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Well, I'll see you later Emma. Be good for Sabrina ok?" He said. "I will Daddy." Emma replied back. He kissed his daughter goodbye and waved at Sabrina.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

The month of January flew by and Sabrina's belly was growing. There was a noticeable bump now. She would be four months in a couple of weeks and she couldn't believe how time flew by. She was happy because she knew she was entering her 2nd trimester and hoped the morning sickness and mood swings would go away. Sabrina knew she would have to say something to Patrick soon. To Sabrina, it felt like people were already starting to notice even though she started wearing baggy tops to cover her growing belly. "Girl, you're just being paranoid. If anything people think you're losing weight. Those new scrub tops are so unflattering you your body." Felix said one night after working when she brought up the subject. Sabrina gave him a look. "Whatever, that's the least of my problems. I have something to tell you and you might not like it Felix. I just want you to listen to me before you jump down my throat about it ok?" She asked. "Let me get a glass of wine then before you break my heart." Felix replied dramatically. She was expecting him to act like this. She waited until he got settled. "Ok, I know that we talked about moving out together but I think you should keep the apartment for yourself and I should move out and get a place of my own." Felix made a face and Sabrina had to refrain from laughing at him. "It's time for me to be on my own Felix." She explained. "But we're family. Who's going to help you with the twins? Who am I going to come home to and talk to after dealing with Epiphany or Brad's lying behind all day?" Felix rambled. "Felix!" She shouted to get his attention. She grabbed his hand. "We'll always be family, that will never change but I need to stand on own two feet. And I found a place that's not far from here so you can visit whenever you want and vice versa. We'll still have each other but we'll just have our own space now. This is just something that I have to do Fe and I want you to support me on this." She said reassuringly. Deep down inside, Felix understood where Sabrina was coming from but he still couldn't help but feel a little sad. "I support you Bri always." He replied back finally. "But I'm staying with you for the first couple of months to help out with my god-babies." Sabrina laughed and hugged. "Deal." She responded. "And you have to show me this house you're talking about." Felix said. "Whatever you want Fe." The next day when Sabrina got on her shift, there was a note waiting for her by Carlos. He wanted to meet with her. Sabrina had been avoiding him completely after he showed up to the apartment shot because of the mob war he was involved in with the Jerome's and Sonny Corinthos. She remembered how adamant Patrick was that Carlos stay away from her and Emma because of his affiliations with the mob and she understood now. Although she still believed that Carlos would never hurt her, she could not take any chances being around him now more than ever. She would not put her children at risk by being associated with Carlos. "Hey Sabrina, do you want to have lunch with me later? I have something I want to ask you." Lucas said interrupting her thoughts. "Hey Lucas, yea sure, I would love too." Sabrina replied back. They both received their assignments for the day and began their shift. When lunch came around Lucas linked his arm with Sabrina's when he found her waiting by the elevator for him. "Hey, ready to go?" Sabrina asked. "Yes, I am. How are you doing?" He asked once they were on the elevator. "I'm ok. I told Felix about me getting my own place. He's not too fond of the idea but he's supporting me anyway. We're going to look at the place this tomorrow, you wanna come?" Sabrina asked him. "Yea sure, thanks for inviting me." Lucas responded. "No problem. They arrived at the cafeteria, got their lunch, and sat down. "So what did you want to talk to me about Lucas?" Sabrina asked. Lucas took a deep breath before answering. "Felix." He whispered. Sabrina smiled sweetly, a little too sweet for Lucas. "What?" He asked with a confused look. "Nothing, what about Felix?" She said slyly. "I like him… as more than friends." He confessed. "Ok what's the problem?" She asked. "I know that Felix isn't with anyone but that Brad guy is always in his face. It's like just when I think I can make a move, I see Felix with Brad. Did something happen between them?" Lucas asked. "Brad liked Felix and at first he thought that Brad was a lying sleaze until Brad started to show Felix that he had somewhat of a human side. But Brad's secrets continuously kept coming out and ruining any chance of them starting any relationship. Felix wants nothing to do with him but Brad is very persistent. I think you should go for it with Felix. He definitely deserves someone who's going to be honest, fun, friendly, and might I say hot. You know someone like you." Sabrina winked at Lucas which caused him to blush. "You think so Sabrina?" Lucas asked unsurely. "Yes, I believe you two can be great together. Go for it." Sabrina said enthusiastically. She glanced up and saw Felix heading their way. "Here he comes now." She whispered. Felix placed his tray on the table and sighed. "Please tell me you two are having a better day than I am." Felix announced as he buried his face in his hands. "It's just a couple of more hours Fe." Sabrina rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. "How are you and the babies Bri?" He asked suddenly. "We're fine and I'm going to leave now." Sabrina said locking eyes with Lucas knowingly. "But I just got here Bri." Felix said. "I know, but I have something I need to do before my break is over so I'll see you guys later." She said hurriedly. "Ok, later." He said as they watch her leave in a rush. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's just me and you now." Felix said to Lucas. Lucas smiled shyly in response.

Sabrina was out of breath when she reached the roof. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She smiled at the thought of Lucas and Felix being together. She knew that Felix would be happy with someone like Lucas who is a genuinely good person. "What do you think my babies? Do you think Uncle Felix would be happy with Lucas?" She asked her belly. She placed her hands on her belly when she felt the babies move. Sabrina gasped with happiness. She started to feel flutters a couple of days ago but nothing like this. "Oh my God. Did you just talk back to your mommy?" She asked excitedly to belly. She felt several kicks in response. Sabrina was filled with joy as she felt her twins move for the first time. It made it even more real that they would be here soon and she couldn't wait. The moment was interrupted when Carlos found her. "Sabrina, there you are! I've been looking for you. I tried the nurse's station but they said you went on break. I decided to try my luck with the roof and here you are." Sabrina gasped as she turned around to see Carlos. He put both his hands up. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I'm just happy to see you. You've been avoiding me Sabrina." Carlos stood in front of her now. Sabrina felt tense now that he was around her. "I have something to say to you Carlos. I want you to stay away from me completely. You lied to me about not being a part of the 'business' with Julian Jerome. It was very clear when you showed up with a bullet wound at my apartment as to what type of business you're involved in and I want no part of it and I want no part of you! What we had is over and I need you to respect that." Sabrina declared. "Sabrina please, I told you that Sonny kidnapped me. He shot me. Please, you have to give us a chance. The time is right. It'll be better than before. Please give us a chance." He pleaded. "No Carlos. I'm not changing my mind about this. You are a danger to anyone who gets close to you. I want no part of that. You need to move on without me." Sabrina affirmed. Carlos grasped her by the elbows firmly now. "I won't let anything happen to you, please Sabrina. Just give me a chance." She heard the desperation in his voice and didn't like it. "Let go of me Carlos!" She yelled but he kept pleading. "Let go of me!" She yelled again. Before she even knew what was happening, she was released and she saw Patrick shove Carlos away from her and punch him in the face. "I told you to stay away from her! And now you're putting your hands on her. I told you what I would do if you ever came near her again!" Patrick bellowed with rage. Sabrina saw Carlos recovering and getting ready to hit Patrick. She stepped in front of Patrick. "Get out of the way Sabrina! That's the second time you've hit me doc, I promise you there won't be a third time!" He shouted angrily. "You don't touch her Carlos! Ever!" Patrick yelled back. Sabrina held onto his arm. "You need to leave Carlos!" Sabrina shouted. Carlos looked at her. "Please let's talk about this Sabrina." He tried again. "I'm done talking Carlos. It's over. Please respect my wishes. Don't make me involve the PCPD because I will." Sabrina stated firmly. A look of shock crossed his face when she said that. He glared at Patrick before he left. "This is isn't over!" Carlos shouted. Sabrina released Patrick and squatted down and clutched her stomach as she tried to calm her nerves. She felt the twins kick and she sighed in relief. She felt Patrick get to her level and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Are you ok Sabrina?" He finally asked after a long silence. When he saw that she was ready to stand back up, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up with him. "I'm ok." She whispered shakily. She stepped away from. "I'll leave; I just want to make sure you're ok." He stated when he noticed the distance between them. "You don't have to leave. Thank you for defending me but don't do it again. You could've gotten hurt Patrick. You have your family to think of. You have-" And she stopped herself before she blurted about the twins. "I have what Sabrina?" He asked confused. "You have your job to consider. You're a doctor. You don't bring harm to people. Don't ever let Carlos bring you to do that again." She scolded. Patrick smirked now. "Are you concerned about me Nurse Santiago?" He teased. Sabrina attempted to glare at him which caused him to chuckle now. "I'm glad you find this funny Patrick." She leaned on the ledge to hide her belly from him. She felt self-conscious now. "I'm sorry, it's not funny. When I saw him grabbing you the way he was, I just reacted. He has no right to touch you unwillingly. I heard you yell at him to let go of you. That made it even worse." Patrick defended himself. He felt a rage he never felt when he saw him holding her against her will. He doesn't know what would've happened if Sabrina wasn't standing in between them. "Thanks, I guess." She whispered. He felt her withdraw herself from him. "I told you, I would always be here whenever you needed me and I meant it." He whispered back. Sabrina sighed. They stayed quiet until she heard Patrick say "Come on, let's head on inside. I don't feel comfortable leaving you out here by yourself after what just happened." He encouraged. Sabrina nodded and followed him back into the hospital. That night, Sabrina told Felix about the incident with her and Carlos and how Patrick stepped. Felix was livid and was glad that Patrick stepped in when he did. Felix mood changed to happy when Sabrina also told him about the babies moving. "They're little blessings." Felix whispered when he felt it for his self.

"Wow, I have to give it up to Patrick for standing up for you like that. I would've done the same thing. Carlos should've never grabbed you like that." Lucas stated when Sabrina retold the story of what happened yesterday with her and Carlos to Lucas. The three of them were visiting the place that Sabrina liked and she fell in love with it the moment she saw it. She especially loved that the house came with a big backyard and she just imagined her kids playing. "So what do you guys think? Isn't it beautiful? We'll have to get some paint and new furniture but I like it." Sabrina rambled as she looked around. "I like it." Lucas voiced. "This place can definitely be turned into a wonderful home for you and the twins." He said with a smile. "Felix?" She looked at him. He smiled at her. "It's definitely the place. Well it will be after we're done decorating. But no seriously, if you love it, then I love it." Felix said. So Sabrina closed on the house and started packing up her things from the apartment. She and Felix went shopping for paint and new furniture for her new home. Things were moving faster than Sabrina could ever imagine. "I'm going to tell Patrick about the babies soon." Sabrina blurted out to Felix and Lucas one night during dinner. "Well, we support you Sabrina." Lucas replied reassuringly. Felix nodded in agreement and smiled at her. The following day, Robin dropped Emma off for a visit. "Are you guys moving?" Robin asked. "Uh no, just me. This is one of my fresh starts for the New Year. "Can I come over to visit you in your new home Sabrina?" Emma asked excitedly. "Of course you can sweetie. I would love that." Sabrina stated to the little girl. "What time should I drop Emma off later?" Sabrina asked Robin. "Patrick might pick her up. If anything we'll call you." Robin explained. "Ok then." Robin kissed Emma goodbye and left. It was the first time Robin saw Sabrina's relationship with her daughter. She could finally see what made her so attractive to Patrick and Emma. She was sweet and loved Emma like her own. Their relationship seemed so easy, like they were in their own world. Robin felt the jealousy creep in. She also noticed how beautiful Sabrina was. It seemed like she was glowing with happiness. Patrick saw how distracted Robin seemed when he caught up to her at the hospital. "Robin, are you ok? You seem out if it?" He asked her. "Oh it's nothing. I'm just thinking about one of my patient's lab results." She lied. Patrick wasn't convinced but he let it go. "Did Emma get to Sabrina's ok?" He asked. "Uh yea. Did you know that Sabrina was moving out of her apartment with Felix?" Robin asked. A looked of shock crossed Patrick's face. "No, I didn't." He finally replied. "Yea, when we got there, I saw a lot of packed boxes. She said she needed a fresh start." Robin continued. "Well…good for her, I guess." Patrick stated still confused. "Anyway, are we still having dinner together before we pick up Emma?" Patrick asked. "Oh Patrick, I forgot about that. I'm taking an overnight shift tonight. I'm helping Dr. Chen on this research her started. I'm sorry." Robin apologized. Patrick was disappointed but he nodded in understanding. "It's ok; I guess Emma will be my date for the night." Patrick said. Robin reached up to kiss him and left. Patrick saw Felix coming around the corner and called out to him. "Hey Felix, what's up?" "Well, I might've finally found a great person to be with." Felix noticed that Patrick was about to ask for more information and said "Sorry doc, I have to tell Sabrina about it first. I heard she's the one who encouraged it in the first place." Felix excitedly said. "Speaking of Sabrina?" Patrick started. "I heard that she's moving out. Any idea why that is? She loves living with you." Patrick said. "Sabrina wants her own space. She wants a new beginning. Although I'm sad to see her go, I'm supporting my girl." Felix explained. "You've always been a great friend to her and to me Felix. I hope that we can still be friends even after everything." Patrick addressed. Felix sighed. "I have to admit, I was angry with you at first because Sabrina was hurt. But no matter what has happened, you've always treated Sabrina right and I appreciate that. I especially appreciate that you helped her with Carlos the other day. That man just doesn't know when to quit." Felix responded. Patrick stuck out his hand. "Does this mean that we're cool?" Patrick asked. Felix grasped his hand and shook. "We're cool as long as you don't hurt Sabrina again." Felix smiled. Patrick didn't understand but he nodded and smiled at Felix. Felix met up with Sabrina at lunch and told her about him and Lucas. "He asked me out Bri! Can you believe it?' Felix said excitedly. "Of course I can. You're an awesome catch! Lucas is lucky to be dating you Felix. When's the big date?" Sabrina asked. "We don't know. He's going to call me later so we can figure out when we're both off. The year is starting off right Bri. Who knows, maybe you'll find someone new." Felix suggested. "I don't think so. I'm swearing off men for a while. The only relationship that I will be focusing on is the ones with kids." Sabrina said. "I can understand that Bri." He replied. Felix went back to talking about him and Lucas and Sabrina couldn't be happier that her friend was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

It was finally the end of the week and Sabrina already couldn't wait for her shift to be over. She was tired with everything dealing with the move to her new place. She was floated back to 10th floor because they had a short staff of nurses. "At least you're familiar with the place." Felix whispered as they listened for their assignments from Epiphany. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever Sabrina. I miss you. We need to have a night out with all of us." Elizabeth stated. Sabrina smiled; it felt good being back with the old crew. "I miss you too Elizabeth and yea definitely." Sabrina agreed. Elizabeth stared at Sabrina now as if she was seeing her for the first time. "What is there something on my face?" Sabrina asked when she noticed Elizabeth staring at her. "There's something different about you. I don't know what it is though. You look…radiant." She admitted. Felix felt Sabrina tense up and immediately stepped in. "It's this new foundation that I picked out for Sabrina. Doesn't she look hot?" "I guess that's it. And she does look hot Felix not that she needs it. Good job." Elizabeth praised. "Well I try." He said flattered. Sabrina sighed. She knew she couldn't keep this up any longer. In the middle of her shift, Sabrina started not feeling well. She felt dizzy and nauseous. She went into the break room to eat a snack to see if that would ease her symptoms. Before she could even sit down, a wave dizziness came over her and all she saw was black. The last thing she did before succumbing to this was clutch her stomach protectively where she felt her babies move.

Elizabeth and Felix were the ones to find Sabrina passed out on the ground in the break room. "Oh my god!" Elizabeth gasped. Felix rushed to Sabrina's side. "Sabrina?" He called out several times. "Elizabeth, go get a doctor!" He barked as he felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt one. Elizabeth ran out. "Come on Sabrina, wake up!" Felix shouted. He placed his hands on her belly and felt the twins move. "The twins are worried for their mother, wake up." He whispered close to her ear. Suddenly, Robin, Elizabeth, and Epiphany came in with a gurney. "What happened?" Epiphany shouted. "We don't know, we found her like this." Felix answered. They all worked together to get Sabrina on the gurney and into an exam room. "Get a set of vitals and start an IV on her immediately. Elizabeth, draw some blood and get some labs on her." Robin ordered. "Wait." Felix shouted getting everyone's attention. "We need to get Dr. Lee down here also." He added. "Dr. Lee works in OB Felix." Elizabeth replied confused. "I know." Felix responded. There was a silence in the room as everyone finally processed what Felix was saying. Robin's shaking hands went to lift Sabrina's scrub top and t-shirt where her growing belly finally revealed itself to everyone in the room. "Oh my." Epiphany whispered. "Page Dr. Lee." Robin finally whispered. Sabrina was taken to the OB floor and Felix followed. He knew that when Sabrina woke up, her world was going to be in chaos. The truth was out and not like she wanted but Felix made a call and knew that her health and the twin's health were more important.

Robin came went into an empty on-call room after she had Patrick paged. He was wrapping up a surgery and she told him she needed to see him immediately. She couldn't believe it. Sabrina was pregnant and no doubt with Patrick's child! Once again, her world was crashing around her. Her husband was going to father another child with the woman that almost took her place in Patrick's and Emma's life. Just when they started to get back to normal as a family, this happens. Robin knew now that she was going to have to share her husband with Sabrina as parents forever. It's a bond that tied two people stronger than anything. Patrick finally walked in the on-call room. "Hey Robin, you had me paged. They said it was urgent. Is everything ok? Is it Emma?" He asked hurriedly. "No, no Emma is fine. I had you paged because I need to tell you something very important." Robin began. By the looks of Robin, Patrick knew that he was very serious. "Ok, what is it?" Patrick asked. Robin took a deep breath. "You should sit Patrick." She stalled. "I'm fine, just tell me Robin." He insisted. "Sabrina was found passed out in the break room a while ago." She started. "What? Is she ok? Where is she?" Patrick said in a concerned tone. "She was stable when they took her. Patrick when we found Sabrina and brought her out to examine her we found out something about her. Something that she was hiding apparently because no one knew except Felix." Robin continued. "What did they find out Robin? Where is she?" Patrick was distraught now. Robin didn't answer right away. "Robin." Patrick pressed. "We found out that Sabrina is pregnant Patrick." Robin finally confessed. Patrick shook his head in disbelief. "No Robin, that can't be true. Sabrina would've told me." He stammered. He was pacing the room now. "I saw it for myself Patrick. She's been hiding her pregnancy. It was very apparent when I lifted up her shirt to see. We paged Dr. Lee and she was transferred to OB as patient." Robin explained. Patrick sank into a chair and buried his head in his hands. The past couple of weeks played in his mind going back to that first visit back to the apartment. Sabrina was going through morning sickness which is why she was sick. Her working on the Peds floor was a way to distance herself from him and anyone who could figure out that she was pregnant. It also explained why she was moving out of her apartment with Felix. "Sabrina is pregnant with my child." He said out loud without realizing. "How do you know? It could be that Carlos's guy child." Robin suggested. She wanted more than anything for this to not be true. Patrick glared at her. "It's not Carlos's child Robin, it's mine. If Sabrina has a noticeable belly it means she's been pregnant for some months now and we all know that she and I were together. She would've never cheated on me with Carlos so the child is mine." Patrick declared. He stood up and started walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" Robin already knew the answer but she asked anyway. "I need answers." He said without glancing at her. Patrick went towards the elevators.

When Sabrina finally came to, she was disoriented. She looked at her arm and saw a blood pressure cuff and an IV with fluids running. Her hands immediately flew to her stomach. A sob escaped her from her mouth when she felt them moving in her womb. She smiled in relief as the tears came down her face. Felix suddenly walked in and she saw the relief on his face. "We're ok." She said when Felix pulled her into his arms gently. "I know and I'm so happy Bri. You scared me." Felix said looking her now. He wiped her tears. "How did you find me Felix?" Sabrina asked him. "Elizabeth and I found you passed out in the break room. You have no idea how terrified we were." Felix explained. Sabrina's face fell. "Does she know about the twins Felix?" "Yes, she does. So does Epiphany and Dr. Scorpio-Drake." Felix announced. Sabrina became anxious now. "Does Patrick know?" She whispered shakily. "I'm sure Robin told him by now. I'm sorry Bri, this is all my fault. It all happened so fast. Robin was the attending doctor and she started barking out orders so we could figure out what was wrong. At that moment, I told them that we should have Dr. Lee paged. Everyone knows that Dr. Lee works in OB. I'm sorry but I was worried for you and the twins." Felix explained as he paced the room. "Felix, come here. You have nothing to apologize for. You were thinking as a nurse first. I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes. It's on me if the secret is out about the twins." Sabrina reassured him. "So you're not mad at me?" "No, I'm not Fe. It's ok." Sabrina said. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Felix went over and opened the door. He face fell when he saw it was Patrick. Patrick glared at him and walked passed him. He locked eyes with Sabrina and took her in completely. She was somewhat pale and he could tell that she had been crying but she still looked beautiful. He walked towards her and could see her pregnant belly peeking through the hospital gown. "I need to talk to Sabrina alone Felix." Patrick demanded. He was about to protest when Sabrina said "It's ok Felix." She nodded reassuringly. Felix walked over to Patrick and looked at him square in the face. "Take it easy on her Patrick." It was a warning. Felix walked out of the room. They stared at each other for who knows how long. He was in front of her now. "So it's true? You're pregnant with our child?" He questioned. "Yes. I'm pregnant." She replied. "Were you ever going to tell me Sabrina? How long did you think you could hide this from me? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" He asked angrily. He began pacing the room. "I was going to tell you about them. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hide it any longer. I never wanted anyone but me to tell you but then this happened. I'm sorry Patrick." Sabrina rambled. Patrick stopped and looked at her again with a bewildered look on his face. "You said 'I was going to tell you about them' Sabrina. What does that mean?" He asked. Sabrina sighed. "I'm pregnant with twins Patrick." She revealed to him. "I can't believe this! How could you have kept all of this from me Sabrina?" He asked. "I found out I was pregnant two weeks after you me told your decision to be with Robin and Emma. I was not about to go knocking on your door and say 'sorry, I know you want to start over with your family Patrick but I'm pregnant'. I was still hurt with everything and then I found out I was pregnant. I needed time to get myself together before I said anything to you. I didn't want to shove my pregnancy in Robin's face like Britt did to me." Sabrina explained. Patrick felt like he could pass out with what he was hearing. Not only was Sabrina pregnant, she was pregnant with twins. "How far along are you?" He asked. "I'm four months." Sabrina replied. Patrick shook his head in disbelief. He was trying to hold it together so he wouldn't lash out at Sabrina. He knew that she was being the sweet and considerate person he knew she was. She was protecting everyone but it didn't change the fact that she kept something so huge away from him. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Lee walked in with Felix in tow. Dr. Lee felt how tense the room was and since Patrick was here, she knew that he knew about Sabrina's pregnancy. "Let me just remind you Sabrina that stress is no good for you or this pregnancy. I want to examine you. Is it ok if Patrick stays in here?" Dr. Lee asked. Patrick looked at Sabrina and she could see that he had no plans of leaving. "It's fine." She said. "Ok. Felix turn off the lights for me please." Dr. Lee asked. She turned on the ultrasound machine and revealed Sabrina's growing belly. She squeezed some gel on her belly and then Dr. Lee began her examination. Felix stood by Sabrina and held her hand in support. Patrick remained expressionless in the corner as he watched the monitor. It wasn't long until the room was filled with a sound of two distinct heartbeats. "There they are." Dr. Lee expressed. It didn't matter to Sabrina that she heard the heartbeats many times now, she was always happy when she heard it. Tears sprang to her eyes. "Are they ok?" Sabrina asked. "Yes, they're ok Sabrina. They are both growing beautifully. One is smaller than the other but that's to be expected with twins. You're about 16/17 weeks give or take. I see ten fingers and ten toes on both babies." Dr. Lee explained as she looked. "Look, one of them is sucking its thumb." She pointed out. Sabrina laughed. Patrick now stood on the other side of Sabrina looking in awe at his kids for the first time. He felt a flood of happiness wash through him as he heard their heartbeats and saw them on the sonogram. His anger with Sabrina disappeared. "If you guys want, we can find out the sex of the twins now." Dr. Lee announced as she looked back forth between Sabrina and Patrick. "I want to know Patrick." Sabrina asked tentatively. "Ok." He agreed. He didn't leave the room. "Ok the little one that's sucking its thumb is a girl." Sabrina was crying at this point. Patrick grabbed her hand and squeezed. "And baby number two is a boy." "Oh my God." She muttered. Felix hugged her. "A little boy and a little girl. It's the best of both worlds Bri." He mumbled. "I know I'm so happy." Sabrina cried. She looked at Patrick who hadn't said anything yet but he continued to hold her hand. Sabrina composed herself. Dr. Lee finished her examine on the twins. "I'll have a nurse come give you the pictures when they're printed. Now the reason why you're here Sabrina is because you were very dehydrated. That is what caused the dizziness and low blood pressure. You have to remember, being pregnant with twins' means they're taking twice as much from you. Start carrying water bottles and snacks with you when you're going out. And don't over exert yourself. Besides that, everything looks ok with your labs and the babies are fine as you saw earlier. Do you have any questions for me?" Dr. Lee asked. "Not right now." Sabrina replied. Dr. Lee looked at Patrick and he shook his head. "Ok, we're going to wait for you to finish that IV bag and monitor your blood pressure. I'm going to discharge you in the morning if everything's ok. I want to monitor you tonight." Dr. Lee declared. Sabrina nodded in agreement. "Thanks Dr. Lee." Sabrina said. "You're welcome Sabrina. Take it easy." She said before leaving. "Bri, I have to get back to my shift and update Lucas about you and the twins." Felix said. "It's fine. We'll be fine. Thank you for being here for me Felix. I love you." Sabrina said. Felix kissed her on her forehead. "Love you too Bri. And I love you Bam Bam and Pebbles." Felix said to Sabrina's belly. Sabrina laughed at this. Felix left and it was the two of them once again. Patrick pulled a chair and sat next to Sabrina. Sabrina was about to say something when Patrick held up his hand. "I am so angry with you that you kept this from me even though I understand why you did." He started. "I hope you know that I have every intention of being in their lives Sabrina." He said looking at her. "And I would never keep you from them. I'm sorry Patrick." Sabrina replied back. "We have a lot we need to discuss but you should get some rest. You look tired." Patrick stated. "You don't have to stay." Sabrina responded back. "I know." He whispered back. He didn't move. Eventually Sabrina fell asleep as Patrick looked after her.

Several people came to visit her while she was asleep but Patrick sent them away. Robin came to get him when her shift was over. She found him standing outside Sabrina's room. "Are you coming home Patrick?" She asked him. "Can you wait for a couple of minutes? I'm waiting on Felix to get here so Sabrina isn't left alone. His shift will be over soon." Patrick explained. Robin nodded. "I'll be in the waiting room." She replied. Ten minutes later, Felix and Lucas appeared in front of him. "How is she?" Felix asked. "She's fine. She's sleeping so try not to wake her up. She's tired. I'm going to be leaving but I'll be back in the morning. Call me if anything Felix." Patrick asked. "I will." Patrick started walking away when Felix called out to him. "I know that you're upset with Sabrina but she did what she thought was right considering the situation. She never planned on not telling you Patrick." Felix admitted to him. He walked away and left Patrick pondering in his thoughts.

When Robin and Patrick got home, she immediately wanted to talk about Sabrina and her pregnancy. "So you're the father of her baby?" Robin questioned. Patrick sat on the couch and rubbed his head. "Patrick we need to talk about this. Another woman is claiming that you're the father of her child!" Robin shouted now. "It's not a claim. It's the truth Robin. Sabrina is pregnant with my kids." Patrick replied. "Excuse me; did you just say kids, as in more than one baby?" Robin pointed out. "Yes Sabrina is having twins." Patrick mumbled tiredly. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget about today. "Well, you sure know how to hit the right target don't you Patrick." Robin said with sarcasm. Patrick sighed and stood up. "I'm going to sleep Robin. We'll talk about this later." Patrick went towards the bedroom and missed when Robin started crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Sabrina was so happy that she was being discharged the following morning. She still couldn't believe what happened yesterday. She knew Patrick wasn't done with her. Dr. Lee walked in with her discharge papers. "You're free to go Sabrina. Since we did everything that we were going to do in your next appointment, I won't have to see until your 5 month check-up. Please take care of yourself. You're doing great with the twins but you need to take care of yourself." Dr. Lee stated. There was a knock on the door and Patrick stuck his head inside. "Can I come in? He asked. "Yea sure." Dr. Lee said. Patrick looked at Sabrina and Dr. Lee. "Is everything ok? He asked unsurely. "Everything is fine Patrick. I was just reminding Sabrina to take care of herself." "And I will Dr. Lee. I don't want this happening again." Sabrina responded. "See you at our next appointment." She said. "What happened to Felix?" Patrick asked when Dr. Lee left. "I sent him and Lucas home last night. They were tired and if the bed is uncomfortable, I can imagine the chairs." Sabrina answered. Patrick nodded in agreement. "I think we should talk about everything over breakfast." Patrick stated. "Actually, I was going to head over to my new place. I have furniture coming in and I have to start unpacking. I have a lot to do so can we do it another time?" Sabrina would've never thought that she would work to stay away from Patrick. "Fine, we'll get breakfast and talk at your place." He left no room for argument. Sabrina nodded.

Patrick and Sabrina ordered breakfast from Kelly's and drove to Sabrina's new home. Patrick immediately liked the place. It was a perfect place to raise children. The house was empty except for Sabrina's boxes. She went to open the windows to let the scent of paint out. The only room left to be painted was the nursery. "This place is really nice Sabrina." Patrick commented as he looked around. "Thank you. When I saw it, I knew it was the right one for me." Her voice echoed throughout the empty place. "Where's the twins room?" He asked. Sabrina led him to a large spacious room. "It's this one. It's the only room that hasn't been painted. I wanted to wait until I found out about the sex of the twins before I painted it." Sabrina was smiling unknowingly but Patrick noticed. "Since you know now, what colors were you thinking?" He asked walking around the room. "I don't know it definitely has to be a neutral color. Maybe an Ivory and light blue or beige. I'll figure it out. I'm sure Felix has some ideas already." Sabrina said. Patrick was jealous that Felix and Lucas were heavily involved with his kids while he just found out about them. "Let's go have some breakfast while we wait for the furniture people." Patrick suddenly announced. "Ok." Sabrina whispered. They had breakfast in silence and when it over, Sabrina was the first to speak. "I know you're upset about the situation. I hope that you can forgive me but now that you know about the twins, what do you want?" Sabrina stated. "I want to be a father to our twins. I want to be in their lives." He said in a strong tone. "What about Emma? What about Robin? This isn't going to be easy on them." Sabrina said. "It isn't going to be easy but we'll make it work. We have to. I have to tell Emma soon because you're in her life and I'll talk to Robin. This is going to work." Patrick declared. "I hope so, for everyone's sake." Sabrina replied. "Would it have been easier if I said I didn't want any part of them?" He asked with an angry look on his face. "Yes and no." She answered. "It would be easier because of our history. Having you around me isn't easy Patrick after everything. But it's not about me anymore, it's about them. And at the end of the day you're their father. You're a great one at that. I could never keep them away from you if you wanted to be in their lives. Every kid deserves to have both their parents in their lives." Sabrina explained. Patrick face softened now. "I know it's hard for you, it's hard for me too but you and I are a team now forever because of them. I want this to work Sabrina because after seeing them and hearing their heartbeats for the first time yesterday, I already love them. I'm already imagining the endless possibilities of raising them and Emma as siblings. I want to be just as involved as I am with Emma, with them as well. I want this work." Patrick confessed. Sabrina had tears in her eyes. "Then it will work." She replied. "For the sake of Emma and the twins, we will make this work because it's what they deserve." She said. "Ok." He agreed. Patrick reached out and wiped her tears. Suddenly, Felix walked in and announced that the furniture people were here. He paused when he saw that Patrick was there. "I'm sorry was I interrupting?" He asked. "No, you weren't." Patrick said while still looking at Sabrina. "Are you ok?" He whispered. "Yea, I'm good. Thank you." She responded. He nodded. Patrick left after Sabrina and Felix assured him that they would be ok since the furniture people were doing the heavy lifting while Felix dictated on the location. "Remember what Dr. Lee said. You need to take it easy Sabrina." It sounded like he was talking to a patient. "Ok Dr. Drake." She replied back with sarcasm. She was walking him to his car when the twins started moving. Patrick turned around when Sabrina didn't reply back to him. He walked back to where she was. "What is it?" He asked. She was smiling. "The babies are awake." She said. "Can- can I feel?" He asked hesitantly. Sabrina answered by grabbing his hand and placing it on the spot where she felt movement. Patrick smiled. There under his fingers were his kids. The feeling he felt when he felt Emma move for the first time came back: complete elation. Patrick leaned down to her belly and to the spot where the twins moved and simply said "I love you." As if to respond, they moved even more which cause Patrick to laugh with happiness. They said goodbye and Patrick left. Sabrina walked back to her house. She saw Felix waiting for her. "Are you guys ok?" He asked. "Yea, we are. I think things are going to be ok Felix." Sabrina stated with a smile. "Good cause I'm going to throw you a baby shower and I didn't want all that negative energy there. It's a time for celebration, not drama." Felix said. Sabrina hugged Felix unexpectedly. "Sheesh, the 2nd trimester is making you so emotional and mushy." He teased even though her hugged her back. "Thank you for sticking by me Felix. I don't know how I would've gotten this far without you." Sabrina said when they pulled back. "I am so blessed to have you in my life." She whispered to him. Felix kissed her on her forehead. "You don't have to thank me, it's what families do." He replied.

Patrick came home and heard Emma yell for him. "Daddy!" She exclaimed when he walked through the door. "Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" Patrick asked while he scooped him in his arms. "Of course I did daddy. Mommy told me you went to help Sabrina because she was sick." Emma said. She squirmed to get of his arms now. She ran over to the table and picked up a paper. "I made a Get Well card for her. Can I give to her?" Emma asked. Patrick looked up to see Robin. "Uh yea sweetheart, you can. I'll tell her you want to visit." Patrick replied. "Why don't you go get ready to go to Grandma Anna's Ems?" Robin pointed out. "Ok mommy." Emma placed her paper down and went to her room. "You left really early this morning." Robin spoke first. "Uh yea, Sabrina and I had a few things we had to clear up." Patrick responded. "About your role as a father to her children." Robin stated. "Yes, I made it very clear to her that I have every intention of being in their lives." Patrick walked towards Robin and grabbed her hands. "Robin, I want to make this work with you and Emma by my side. Please tell me you can eventually be ok with this." Patrick pleaded. Robin scoffed at him. "How am I supposed to be ok with another woman being pregnant with not only one but two of your kids Patrick? We just got our lives back to normal after everything that happened. I even accepted that Emma stills wants a relationship with Sabrina even though I can't help but to feel jealous about it! And now this!" Robin ranted. "Keep your voice down Robin. We still have to tell Emma about it and I don't want her finding out like this." Patrick said in a warning tone. The doorbell went off and Emma ran out ready to go to open the door. "Grandma!" She squealed when Anna's visage showed through the door. "Hello my love. Ready for our sleep over?" She asked Emma. "Yes, we're going to have so much fun. I want to tryout my new make-up kit." Emma announced. "Oh boy, it's going to be a long evening. Ok sweetheart, go get your bag." Anna replied. Emma rushed off. Patrick greeted Anna and could tell that something was off between him and her daughter. "Is everything ok here?" She couldn't help but ask. Robin nodded. She knew that Robin would tell her when she was ready. She walked over and kissed Robin on the forehead. "Whatever is going on between you two, just listen to each other and compromise." Anna whispered to her. Emma came back out. "I'm ready grandma! Let's go!" Emma excitedly said. "Ok Emma. Say good bye to mommy and daddy." "By mommy, see you tomorrow. Bye daddy." She hugged and kissed them both goodbye. Patrick walked over to Robin and sat her down on the couch with him. "I know that it's not going to be easy Robin but there's nothing I can do now. Sabrina is pregnant and it's not going to go away. I need you to stand by my side on this and tell me it's going to work out. I need you to be ok with this." Patrick stated. "I want to Patrick but I don't see how. What's going to happen? You're going to spend some days with me and Emma and spend some days with Sabrina and your children. When they're born, you won't want to leave their side. So you tell me Patrick, how is this going to work?" Robin angrily said. Patrick stood up exasperated and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know Robin! I don't know how it's going to work. I do know that I still want you, me and Emma to be family. I just want you to tell me that you'll at least try to be ok with this! That you will be here for me! Everything else we can deal with when the time comes." Patrick explained. Robin stood up and said "I'll need some time Patrick. I can't just be ok with this overnight. Just give me some time." Robin grabbed her purse and car keys. "Robin please don't run away from me. We need to present a united front for Emma when we tell her." Patrick pleaded. "You and Sabrina can tell Emma since it seems that you both have an understanding about your second family." Robin said icily. Patrick sighed as he sat down on the couch.

Two weeks after being released from the hospital, Sabrina completely moved into her house. It was bittersweet for her and Felix but they knew it was just another milestone in their relationship. He came over to help her put away some of her stuff. "I have something for you Bri." Felix announced as they were putting away some of Sabrina's clothes. "What is it?" She asked smiling. Felix went into her closet and pulled out a baby gift bag. Sabrina smiled brightly at him. "Awww Felix!" She said speechless. "Don't start getting emotional again Sabrina. I went shopping for my date with Lucas and I passed by the baby store in the mall. I couldn't help myself. I found the cutest things for the twins." Felix explained. Sabrina looked through the bag and saw an assortment of clothes and accessories for the twins. She blinked back tears as she looked through the bag. "Thank you so much Fe. I can't wait for the twins to meet their awesome uncle/god-father." Sabrina said. "And I can't wait to meet them. By the way, did you get the color palette for the paint we're going to use for the nursery? We have to get started on that this weekend." Felix said excitedly. "Yes I have the color palette but we can talk about that later. How are you feeling about your date with Lucas tonight?" She asked. Felix smiled shyly. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous about it. Lucas has been an amazing friend. I don't want to ever ruin our friendship but I am excited about taking it to this next level." Felix admitted. "Well, I'm sure Lucas feels the same Fe. Lucas likes you. Just be you and everything will fall into place." Sabrina suggested. Felix smiled. He looked at his watch. "I have to go Bri. Are you going to be ok by yourself?" He asked. Sabrina smiled. "I'm not by myself Fe." She said. Felix nodded in understanding. "I'll stop by tomorrow to tell you all about the date and then we can pick a color for the nursery missy." Felix stated. "Ok, now go on. Go get ready and be yourself." Sabrina responded. "Thanks and see you later." Felix said.

Patrick and Robin were on talking terms but they still hadn't fully addressed the situation with Sabrina. He told Robin of his plans to tell Emma and she agreed but she made sure she wasn't there when he did it. He and Emma were having milk and cookies after he picked her up from school. Emma was talking excitedly about seeing Sabrina the next day because it would her first time seeing the new place. "Speaking of Sabrina Ems, I have to tell you something about her." Patrick started off. "Is she sick again daddy?" She asked. "Uh no sweetheart, she's not sick. It's something else. Remember how you, me, and Sabrina were going to get married and be a family." He said, trying not to confuse her. "Yea but then mommy came back." Emma responded. "Yes, mommy did come back and daddy was so happy. But you know that I loved Sabrina when we were together and we made a gift from that love." Patrick explained. "What gift?" Emma asked. "A baby Ems. Sabrina is having two babies. Twins." Patrick responded. "Really, will I get to see and play with them?" Emma said excitedly. "Of course you can play with them when they're older. Emma, Sabrina is having a boy and a girl. You're going to have a little brother and sister." Patrick stated. "Good, I can't wait to meet my new little brother and sister." Emma said with a smile. Patrick couldn't believe how easy Emma took the news about the twins. Patrick now felt a little hopeful about the situation. "Do you have any questions about any of this Emma?" He wanted to make sure that Emma was not confused. "You, me, and mommy will still be together right daddy?" Emma asked. "Of course we will Emma. You mean so much to me and your mom. You're our little gift." Patrick said lovingly to his daughter. "Ok daddy. I love you." Emma said. "I love you too baby." Patrick said. He leaned down to kiss his daughter.

Sabrina's doorbell rang. Felix went to open the door. "Felix!" Emma yelled, jumping into his arms. "Emma! I missed you. How are you munchkin?" Felix asked. "I'm great! Daddy told me that I'm going to have a little brother and sister coming soon!" Emma revealed. Felix looked at Patrick who shrugged. Patrick walked in and closed the door. "You know what Emma; I can tell you're going to be a great big sister. The twins are going to love you." Felix stated as they sat on the couch together. "And I love them. Where's Sabrina Felix?" Emma asked looking around for her. "Sabrina went to get the colors we're going to choose for the twin's nursery. Do you want to help us pick it out?" Felix asked. "Of course I do! Daddy can I come over to help Sabrina and Felix paint the nursery?" Emma asked excitedly. "Of course you can Emma. I'm sure the twins will love it that they're big sister helped paint their room." Patrick replied. Sabrina came out with the paint palette and immediately smiled when she saw Emma. "Hi Emma!" She said. She sat next to Emma who gave her hug. Her hands lingered on her belly. "Are my brother and sister in there Sabrina?" She asked curiously. Sabrina locked eyes with Patrick who nodded that Emma knew about the twins. "Yes they are honey. Let me show you." Sabrina grabbed Emma's hand and placed it where the twins were kicking. Emma giggled at the feeling. "They're kicking me Sabrina." "It's the way they show they're love for us Emma." Sabrina explained. Like Patrick did the other day, Emma leaned over and said "I'm your big sister Emma. I love you babies." She said softly. Sabrina started tearing up while Felix shook his head. "Emma let's start picking out colors we like for the nursery. Sabrina, do you have the palette?" Felix interrupted before Sabrina started crying. She handed it to him and went into the kitchen. Patrick followed her. She was wiping away her tears when he finally showed up. "I'm sorry. It's the hormones. Felix said that since the 2nd trimester started, I've been extra sensitive and mushy. I just wasn't expecting that." Sabrina explained. Patrick nodded. "I wasn't either. You should've been there when I told her. I thought it was going to be hard but it wasn't with her. I guess I shouldn't be surprised because she loves you." Patrick said. Sabrina smiled. "Well I'm happy about it. I want them to love each other as siblings do." Sabrina answered back. "I like what you've done with the place. It came out really nice." Patrick commented while he looked around. "Thanks, Felix helped with the decorations so I wasn't worried." Sabrina stated. "I'm glad you have him in your life." Patrick said. "Yea, me too. Come on; let's go see what colors they picked out." Sabrina and Patrick stood up and went back into the living room. After much debating, Felix, Sabrina, and Emma came up with a concept for the twin's nursery: Safari animals with soft earthy colors for the room. They decided that the base color would Ivory/beige. They could then buy decorations and beddings in earth tones to bring out the color. Sabrina gave Patrick and Emma a tour of her house and saved the nursery last. Emma was so excited about everything and Patrick was beyond happy. Like Sabrina, he wanted his kids to love each other even though their family would be 'traditional' with them having two different mothers. Patrick especially liked that Sabrina was involving her with the nursery. They went and purchased the paint and then went to the baby store where Emma, Felix, and Sabrina went nuts when they went into the store. After buying the things they needed to complete the nursery, Patrick had to basically pry them out of the store especially Emma. They went back to Sabrina's place and Patrick ordered pizza for them. They laughed and joked about names for the twins while they ate. When it was time for them to go, a tired Emma made Sabrina promise not to decorate without her. "I promise sweetie. Thank you so much for your help today. I love you, you know that right." Sabrina said. Emma nodded and said "I love you too Sabrina." She hugged and Sabrina kissed the top of her head. She released her and said "I'll see you this weekend Ems." Sabrina said as she walked them out. Patrick buckled Emma in and turned to talk to Sabrina. "I'll talk to Robing about this weekend and I'll call you to tell you what's up." Patrick said. Patrick could tell she was tired from crazy afternoon they had. "You should go take a nap. You look tired." He suggested. "I am but the twins are still excited I guess. They're moving like crazy. I don't know how much sleep I'll get." Sabrina replied. "Can I feel them move?" He asked. "Sure." Sabrina guided his hand and released him. Patrick smiled. "You guys need to be good to your mom and let her sleep ok?" He couldn't help but start talking to them. Patrick felt kicks in response and he laughed. "I love you guys." He said. Patrick looked up at Sabrina and said take it easy. No more nursery business for today, promise?" He asked Sabrina nodded her head and smiled. "I promise. Get Emma home. I'll talk to you later." Sabrina said. Patrick released her and left. Now if only, he could fix things between him and his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you_ _MackenzieH,_ _ .5283, didi6, lilrocky80, .5855 & Jenny and to everyone who has read the story so far. I really wasn't expecting that so thanks again! Patrick and Sabrina will eventually be together but it won't be right away so please be patient. Jenny, by now you should've seen that Sabrina is pregnant on the show because Teresa Castillo is pregnant in real life. So GH wrote the story in. By the way, I have the names of the twins already. Let me know if you guys want to know. Please keep reviewing and giving me your feedback._

Ch. 8

That night, Robin agreed that it was ok that Emma sleep-over Sabrina's for the weekend. She had spoken to her mother about everything and realized she was being irrational about everything. She felt so bad with the way she had been treating Patrick. She made plans to arrange for them to have dinner and talk about everything instead of pushing him away. Patrick was ecstatic. He dropped Emma off Friday. Saturday night, Robin and Patrick arrived at the Metro Court and were led to a private sitting arrangement for their dinner. "I really appreciate that you did all of this Robin." Patrick started off. "It's my way of apologizing to you for being a bitch these past couple of days and to tell you that I'm ready to be an adult and discuss it with you." Robin explained. "Ok. I know that it's not easy finding out that Sabrina is pregnant but it does not change the fact that I'm in this relationship with you. I love you and I want us to continue to build on that Robin. We're going to have to adjust but we can get through anything as along as we communicate and listen to each other." Patrick stated. Robin nodded. "You're right, we can get through anything. I was just so angry at the situation. We just started being a family again. But you and Sabrina were together and a baby was created from that. I accept that and I promise that I'll stand by your side. We can make it work Patrick." Robin said with a reassuring smile. Patrick smiled and leaned over to kiss her in reply. "Thank you Robin. This really means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. I thought I was going to lose you." Patrick admitted. "You won't Patrick. I'm here for you. And I'm sorry again for being a brat about it." Robin stated. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I know that this is a difficult situation. Let's just enjoy our night together." Patrick said. Robin smiled and nodded in agreement. That night Patrick and Robin went home and made love. Things were finally ok with them again and Patrick couldn't be any happier. He felt optimistic about everything now that Robin was ok. He was looking forward to being a family with her and Emma while being co-parents with Sabrina. Everything would work out.

On Sunday, the doorbell rang and Sabrina went over to open it. "Emma, your dad is here!" She called out. Sabrina opened the door and was surprised to find Robin standing on the other side. There was an awkward pause between them. "Can I come in?" Robin finally asked. "Uh yea sure, I'm sorry. Please come in." Sabrina said stepping aside. Sabrina led her to the living room and they sat down. "Patrick got called in so I came to pick up Emma." Robin explained her. Sabrina nodded. "Emma is with Felix and Lucas. There fixing up some stuff in the nursery. Emma is such an awesome kid but you already know that." Sabrina said, making small talk. Robin smiled. "Thanks, and yes she is. She is so excited about the twins. It's all she can talk about these days." Robin replied. Sabrina nodded and looked back to make sure Emma wasn't coming. "Robin I just want to say that I know this situation can't be easy for you. I remember how I felt when we thought Britt was pregnant with Patrick's child and I didn't warm up to the idea for a long time. I think I acted like that because of the relationship that Britt and I had. She wasn't a very friendly person to me or to Emma. But you're with Patrick which means that you're going to be around the twins also. I don't want things between us to be awkward or tense every time we're around each other." Sabrina said. "You're right Sabrina, this situation hasn't been easy but I love Patrick and Emma so I have to be ok with this. I promise that I'll do my part so our kids can grow up happy and loving each other. As far as you and me, we are ok. You are a big part of Emma's life. You love and care for her and I appreciate you for that. It's all going to work out." Robin said in an assured tone. They both smiled at each other. Emma, Felix and Lucas finally came out and greeted Robin. Sabrina managed to convince Robin to stay for dinner before she and Emma went home. Emma talked excitingly about her weekend and what she did. Sabrina looked around the table and smiled. 'Everything is going to be ok.' She thought. She walked Emma and Robin out after dinner. "That was weird but a good weird." Felix said when she came back in. "Yea, but I think it's all going to work out Fe." Sabrina stated. Lucas nodded in agreement. "I'm glad that it's working out." Felix said. "Anyway I just want to say thank you to the both of you for not only helping me with the nursery but being here for me in general. I am so blessed to have you two in my life and my children's lives. I love you both." Sabrina announced. They pulled her in for a group hug. "We love you too." They replied at the same time.

Sabrina was approaching 5 months soon and things couldn't any better. She still had feelings for Patrick especially since he started hanging around her more because of Emma and the twins. But focusing on her babies, friends, and work made her put it in the back of her mind. One day on her shift, she found out that Lucas had called in sick. She tried to reach him during break but there was no answer. Sabrina and Felix decided that after their shift, they would stop by to see if Lucas was alright. "Hey guys." He said solemnly when he saw them. "Lucas are you ok?" Sabrina immediately asked. "We tried to calling but you didn't answer. I hope it's ok that we're here." Felix continued. "Come in please." Lucas gestured. "Lucas please, you're scaring us. What's up?" Sabrina asked. Lucas sat down with them. "Well, I just found out that Julian Jerome is my biological father." He finally announced. He was angry now. "Julian Jerome the mob boss?" Felix asked in shock. "The one and only. My mother realized it was the right time to tell me even though she's known since forever. Julian now knows who I am and she didn't want him to be the one to tell me." Lucas explained. He was pacing angrily in the living room now. Sabrina and Felix didn't interrupt him. "He was just here you know, before you guys came. He wants to get to know me. He wants the father/son relationship that was 'stolen' from him. But I told him I already had a father. Tony Jones was my father in every way that counted and now I find out it's all a lie! That my entire life has been a lie!" Lucas said. Sabrina hugged Lucas. "This doesn't change who you are Lucas. The fact that Julian Jerome is your father doesn't change the fact that you are a kind, generous, loving person." Sabrina pulled back and looked at him. "Felix and I are here for you no matter what." She stated. "Yea, Sabrina is right Lucas. Julian Jerome does not define who you are. Just because Julian is your biological dad doesn't mean the role your father played and the love you had for him means nothing." Felix expressed. Lucas nodded. "One good thing about all of this is that I have more family members. Sam Morgan is my sister and her son is my nephew. I also have a cousin; her name is Kiki. They both want to meet me and get to know me." Lucas continued. "You mean we have to share you with more people?" Sabrina joked. Lucas appreciated her comment and smiled. "Thank you both for being here. I didn't realize I needed you guys until you showed up at my door." Lucas said. "That's what friends are for remember." Sabrina recalled when he said the same thing to her when he gave her advice. Lucas nodded. They spent the rest of the evening with Lucas talking about everything and comforting him. Sabrina decided to call it a night and left while Felix stayed behind. "Thanks for coming over and checking on me." Lucas said as he walked her over to the door. "It was nothing. You've done the same for me." Sabrina replied. She kissed him on his forehead and left. He sat next to Felix who grabbed his hand. "Are you feeling a little better?" Felix asked. Lucas nodded. "Thanks for being here for me Fe. I appreciate it." Lucas said playing with his hands now. "There's no other place I'd rather be. I want you to know that you can come to me with anything and I'll be here for you as long as you want me to be." Felix said causing Lucas to look at him. "I do want you…with me Felix." Lucas whispered. They slowly leaned over towards each other until their lips finally met.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone, by request of a reader, I will be splitting the paragraphs of chapter 8 and making it into chapter's 8, 9, & 10. Chapter 11 will be the starting point for those of you who have already started reading the story. I am new on fanfiction so please bear with me. I appreciate any advice you have to give._

Ch. 9

Two weeks passed since Lucas told Sabrina and Felix about Julian Jerome being his biological father. The entire ordeal had brought them closer than before especially between Lucas and Felix. They finally decided that they would date exclusively. Lucas also started spending time with Sam, Danny, and Kiki. He had yet to decide whether or not he would pursue a relationship a Julian. Especially since the Jerome vs. Corinthos war was still going on. It seemed like something was happening every other week between them. Unfortunately, once again someone would be a casualty of the latest mob war.

Sabrina had finished her shift and headed over to the 10th floor because Patrick wanted to talk to her. "Hey, look who it is. Nurse Santiago, won't you come back to our floor. Your presence is missed." Epiphany greeted Sabrina. Sabrina walked over to the nurses' station and was surprised when Epiphany hugged her. Patrick was talking to a patient when he noticed her. "I miss you guys but I love it in Peds Epiphany." Sabrina said when they pulled apart. "I understand, you found the area you like. How are the little ones?" She asked. "They're ok but I'm starting to feel the effects of getting bigger." Sabrina said placing her hands on her belly. Epiphany chuckled. "How far along are you?" "I'll be 5 months in a couple of days." Sabrina replied. Patrick walked over to them. "Hey Sabrina, are you done with your shift?" Patrick asked. "Yes I am and I'm tired." Sabrina stated. "Can I steal her away from you Epiphany?" Patrick asked. "Yea you can. It was nice seeing you Nurse Santiago and just remember it'll all be worth it when you hold those babies in your arms." Epiphany stated. Sabrina smiled and nodded at her in agreement. Patrick led her over a bench and gestured for her to sit. "How are you feeling?" He asked her. "I'm ok, just tired. What'd you want to talk to me about" Sabrina asked. "I know that your appointment is coming up. I was wondering if I could tag along?" Patrick asked her. "Uh yea sure, I guess. Are you sure you want to come though? They're pretty boring." Sabrina said. He noticed she was always trying to give him a way out of doing things that pertained to her. "Yes I'm sure Sabrina. I know that Felix or Lucas usually goes with you but considering that I'm the father our twins, I want to be able to show my support if it's ok with you of course." Patrick explained. Sabrina nodded in understanding. "Ok Patrick. You can come. Its next week. I'll call or text you with the details."

Sabrina stood up to leave when she saw Lucas rush in. He was floated to this floor today and since he dealt with trauma, she knew that someone in critical condition was about to come in. The elevators opened and the EMT's started giving report about the patient. Sabrina walked closer to see who it was. She could feel Patrick behind her. Time stood still as she gasped when she realized who it was. "Felix!" She yelled. Sabrina rushed over to the gurney he was laying on. "Felix!" She cried several times. She felt Patrick grab her. "What happened to him? Felix please wake up!" She yelled. "Get him in exam room one." Lucas barked. Sabrina was about to rush in when Lucas grabbed her. "Let me go Lucas! He needs me! I'm his family." She said hysterically. "Sabrina stop it! You have to wait out here so we can help him! Patrick stay with her please." Lucas ordered.

Patrick led Sabrina to where they were. "Sabrina?" He called out but she didn't answer. He grasped her shaking hands in his big ones. She looked up at him now. Tears were streaming down her face. He pulled her into his arms and whispered comforting things in her ear. She didn't respond at all. Patrick was getting worried about her. She suddenly pulled back and said "I have to call Taylor. She doesn't know that Felix is here like this. I should call her." She whispered. She pulled out her phone but her hands were still shaking. Patrick took the phone from her and looked for Taylor's name in the contacts. He dialed the number and spoke to Taylor. Sabrina saw Lucas come out and ran over to him. "How is he Lucas? Is he ok?" She asked in a scared tone. Lucas took a deep breath and held Sabrina by her arms. He was bracing her for what he was about to say. "Sabrina, Felix was shot in the chest. He's stable for now. I'm going to have to operate on him to take the bullet out." As he told her, Sabrina shook her in disbelief at what she was hearing. "I want to see him Lucas. Please let me see him." Sabrina insisted. "Ok but be quick." Lucas stated. Sabrina nodded and wiped her tears before she went in. She took a deep breath. The tears immediately came back when she saw the state that Felix was in. There was blood everywhere and he was so still. Sabrina walked over to him and reached for his hand and placed it on her face. "Felix please come back to us. Please d-don't leave me. You are the closest thing to family to me. You've always fought for me and anyone you cared about. Now you need to fight for yourself. Please." Sabrina pleaded. Lucas and Patrick walked in and found Sabrina sobbing. Patrick immediately gathered her in his arms and held onto her as Lucas and Elizabeth wheeled Felix out. Sabrina followed Lucas immediately. "Please Lucas, save him." She said in a small voice. Lucas nodded and they were gone. "Come on, let's go sit and wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Sabrina let herself be dragged by Patrick until her eyes focused in on Carlos. She didn't notice before but he came in with Felix. She noticed blood on his shirt and knew he was somehow involved in what happened to Felix. She rushed towards him and slapped him. Patrick pulled Sabrina back from Carlos before she got hurt. "You did this! Felix is fighting for his life because of you!" She yelled angrily. She struggled to get of Patrick's grasp. "I promise you Sabrina, I didn't do this. I didn't shoot Felix. We were talking in the pier one minute and then the next thing I know, he's going down. You have to believe me." Carlos explained. "I don't believe you Carlos! Even if you didn't pull the trigger yourself, you did this to him. Ever since you and the Jeromes' came into town, there has been nothing but chaos and danger. I wish you never came to Port Charles because then my best friend, my family wouldn't be fighting for his life right now!" Sabrina exclaimed in a tear filled voice. She released herself from Patrick now and took a step towards Carlos. "If Felix dies, I will personally see to it that you're put away. I will help Anna put you away." She warned. Carlos reached out to touch her. "Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed. "Don't you ever come anywhere me near me or my family ever." She stated in a cold tone.

Sabrina walked away and saw Taylor coming off the elevator. She saw as she frantically asked for her brother. She looked to Patrick who nodded in understanding. "Wait for me here." He said strongly before he approached Taylor. She could hear Taylor scream and cry as Patrick told her what happened to her brother. She couldn't watch any further so she left and went towards the chapel. She walked in and immediately lit a candle for Felix and kneeled. Sabrina cleared her voice. "I'm sorry that I haven't prayed much lately." She started. "My life has turned upside down and instead of coming to you, I turned away from you and I'm sorry." Sabrina cried. "But please, hear me when I say, I need you now more than ever. Please don't take Felix away from us. We still need him. I- I still need him." Sabrina stammered. "Please don't take him." She repeated over and over. She was sobbing uncontrollably now. She felt someone gather her in their arms and knew it was Patrick. He held her and let her cry until she could no longer cry anymore. He felt her pull away from him. "Don't." He whispered. She looked at him as he wiped away her tears. "Don't push me away. Let me be here for you." He said. Sabrina nodded and hugged him tightly as if he was her life force. "I don't think I have the strength to push you away this time. I need you." She whispered softly in his ear. Patrick felt her relax in his arms. He pulled back and helped her stand up. They walked over to the chapel bench and sat down. "Where is Taylor?" She finally asked after a while. "She's calling her and Felix's parents. She's going to come here afterwards." Patrick replied. Sabrina started fidgeting with her hands. Patrick grabbed one and asked "What is it?" "From your professional expertise, do you think that Felix could die?" She asked. "Honestly Sabrina, I don't know. I wasn't in the room so I can't really say." Patrick started. Her shoulders sagged. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. "But I know Felix." He continued. "And he's a fighter. He fights for the people he loves. I think Felix knows that he has people that depend on his friendship, love and support and he's fighting hard to get back to them." Patrick said reassuringly. "I think the mini-Drakes would agree." Patrick joked. He could feel the babies kick where he held Sabrina's hand. Sabrina managed to laugh at the joke but then the tears came streaming down again. She stood up and started pacing. "I won't be able to handle losing him Patrick. I can't lose someone else I care about." She revealed to him. He felt a sting in his heart at her last statement. "We won't lose him." Taylor walked towards Sabrina and embraced her. "We have to stay positive Sabrina. That is the only way Felix will survive. He's always been strong when we needed him to be and now it's our turn. You have to believe that he will be ok." Taylor said assertively. Sabrina nodded. "You're right. If we don't believe in him, then he's already lost to us." Sabrina replied. "My brother is going to survive this and come back to us." Taylor stated. She said it with a sureness that made Sabrina optimistic. They sat down, prayed, and waited. After a while, Patrick noticed that Sabrina was starting to get restless again. He grabbed her hand again without saying anything. "You know, when the babies are moving so much to a point that it keeps me up, Felix sings to them." Sabrina said out of nowhere. Patrick smiled. "And it works. It actually soothes them and they calm down." Sabrina finished. Taylor chuckled. "He used to sing to me when I was little as well and it worked for me as well even though his singing sucks." Taylor murmured. Sabrina grabbed Taylor's hand and squeezed comfortingly.

Suddenly Lucas walked in. He was finally out of surgery with Felix. Sabrina, Taylor, and Patrick stood up. "What happened?" Taylor asked immediately. Lucas smiled. "He's going to be ok. Felix is alive." He announced. Taylor and Sabrina hugged each other as tears of happiness streamed down their faces. Sabrina pulled back and hugged Lucas. "Thank you Lucas. Thank you for saving him." She said. Lucas hugged her back and replied "I have my own selfish reasons to do so." He replied back. "When can we see him?" Taylor asked. "You guys stay here, I'll come get you when they put Felix in a room." Lucas stated. Sabrina and Taylor hugged each other again when Lucas left. "You were right Taylor." Sabrina whispered. Taylor smiled. "I'm going to go call my parents and update them. Come find me when Lucas comes back." She said to Sabrina. "Dr. Drake, look out for baby mama here." Taylor said jokingly. Patrick shook his head and laughed along with Sabrina. "Taylor has definitely been hanging around Felix." Patrick stated. "I know right." Sabrina went to sit down. Patrick sat back next to her. "Thank you for staying with me Patrick. I really appreciate it. I-I don't know what would've happened if-" Patrick cut her off. "It didn't happen. Felix is ok. And I'm glad you let me be here for you." Patrick said looking at her. Sabrina smiled at him.

Lucas came and got them 15 minutes later and led them to Felix's room. Taylor gasped when she saw that he was hooked up to machines. "I know it looks scary Taylor but he's alive. Hold on to that." Lucas explained to a tearful Taylor. He wasn't awake yet so Taylor and Sabrina decided that they would stay with him until he did. Patrick protested with Sabrina that she should go home and rest but Sabrina was adamant about staying. So Patrick had the on call room next door reserved so Sabrina and Taylor could rest comfortably while they waited for Felix to wake up. Taylor was in with Felix while Sabrina and Patrick settled in next door. "Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest. I will call you the moment he's awake." Patrick tried again. "I'm fine Patrick. I have to be here." She said. "Ok." He nodded. "Why don't you try and get some rest then." He stated as he helped over to the bed. Sabrina didn't bother fighting him. She took of her shoes and she got into the bed. Her hands immediately wrapped around her big belly and she sighed tiredly. Patrick pulled up a chair and sat next to bed. "Have you started looking at names for the twins yet?" Patrick asked wanting to get her mind off of what happened tonight. She smiled and nodded. "Have you come up with anything yet?" He asked. She shook her head. "What about you?" She asked him. "Do you want our son to be named after you?" Patrick shook his head. "I want him to be his own person. I can't wait to meet them." He said happily. "Me too. What do you think they'll be like?" She asked tiredly. She was fighting sleep. Patrick reached over and placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it soothingly. The twins immediately responded to him by moving. Patrick smiled. "Well with two good looking people as parents, I'd say our kids our checks out in the looks department." Sabrina smiled with her eyes closed as she listened to him. "But I know that they'll be kind, passionate, and strong like their mother. They will love people and care for them like you." He stated. "They'll do the right thing even if it hurts like their father." Sabrina whispered as she continued. "They will help people and be smart but humble like you. And Emma will teach them everything she knows and they will love her as their big sister." Sabrina whispered. Patrick took in her words. She was asleep now. The twins were still moving against his hand but not active as before. "I promise you two that I will always look out for your mother." He whispered. Patrick stood up and tucked Sabrina in. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on her forehead. Patrick stepped out and checked on Taylor. "Taylor, you can stay next door where you can rest. Sabrina is there now." He whispered to her. She nodded and said "Thanks …for everything. Thanks for being here for us." Taylor said with a smile. "No problem." He said.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you everyone who has read the story and reviewed so far. One of the twins' names is revealed in this chapter. The action will pick up in the upcoming chapters. Please let me know what you think. MackenzieH thanks for the advice on splitting the paragraphs. Once again, this is all new to me so if any of you have suggestions, let me know. _

Ch. 11

It was the following morning. "Sabrina." She heard someone whisper. She moaned. "She sleeps like a log nowadays. Give her minute." She heard Taylor mumble. Patrick chuckled. Sabrina finally opened her eyes to find the smiling faces of Patrick and Taylor. "What's going on?" Sabrina asked with sleep still in her voice. "Someone wants to see you." Patrick said. He smoothed out her bed head and helped her sit up. Realization crossed Sabrina's face and last night's events flooded through her mind. "Felix is awake?" She asked worriedly. "Come see for yourself sleeping beauty." Taylor replied with a smile. Patrick helped her put on her shoes and helped her out of the bed. He held her in place to steady her. "I'm ok." She said with a smile. Patrick smiled back and allowed her to walk out in front of him. Sabrina rushed over to Felix's room to find him awake and talking to Lucas. Felix noticed her and held up his arms. "I hope you didn't think some little bullet was gonna get rid of me Sabrina." He joked. Sabrina gasped and practically flew into Felix's arms. "Thank God." She whispered as he hugged her. "I'm ok Sabrina." He said reassuringly. Sabrina pulled back to look at him. Felix reached over and wiped her tears. "Honestly Bri, you need to stop with all the tears." He said causing her to laugh. "I'm just so happy Felix. I'm so glad that you're ok. Lucas saved your life." Sabrina said tearfully. "I know." He said looking at Lucas. "I'm grateful." He said. She managed to get her tears under control. "Who did this to you Felix? Was it Carlos? He said that you two were talking on the pier when you were shot?" Sabrina questioned in a serious tone. Felix sighed. "It wasn't Carlos that shot me. And we were talking…about you. He heard that you were pregnant and he had the nerve to stop me and ask about you. So I had to tell him to back off. All of a sudden, I'm falling on the ground. Carlos called 911 and that's when everything went black." Felix explained. Sabrina shook her head in disbelief. "You have to stay away from him Felix. Everything you said to me that night you found out I was hiding him after he was shot is true Felix. As long as Carlos works in the mob, anyone who gets near him can get hurt." Sabrina ranted. She missed the look of anger Patrick gave about what she said. Felix nodded. "Trust me; I don't have a death wish. I love my life too much. I won't go near him again." Felix promised. They all sat and talked with Felix some more until Sabrina yawned. "Go home Sabrina. My god-babies need rest." Felix voiced. Everyone laughed. "They're the reason why I'm tired all the time now." Sabrina said hugging him again. "Lucas, I was supposed to take her home. Can you take her?" Felix asked. "It's ok, I'll take her." Patrick interrupted. "I'm sure Lucas wants to stay. Taylor do you need a ride as well?" Patrick asked. She shook her head. "No thanks. I want to stay with my brother for a little longer. "Taylor said. "Ok, no problem." He replied back. "I'm happy to see that you're ok Felix." Patrick said. Felix smiled and said "Thanks Patrick. Please be careful with the precious cargo you're carrying." "Always." Patrick responded. They said goodbye and left.

Sabrina noticed that Patrick had been quiet since the hospital. It wasn't until they were on road that she decided to question him. "Patrick are you okay? You were really quiet back there." She began. Patrick glanced at her before turning his eyes back on the road. He sighed. "I didn't know that Carlos showed up at the apartment with a gunshot wound. And you let him stay there. Sabrina what were you thinking?" Patrick asked suddenly angrily. Sabrina was taken aback. "I wasn't thinking!" She cried out. She took a deep breath and calmed down before she spoke. "It was right after you left that night. He begged me not to call the cops. I patched him up and let him stay the night. Felix immediately sent him home in the morning and told him never to come back or he would call the cops. I didn't know I was pregnant so you don't have to worry." Sabrina explained. She was looking outside of the window when she missed the hurt expression on Patrick's face when she said that last line. They finally reached her house. Sabrina unbuckled her seatbelt when she heard Patrick say "Sabrina look at me." She didn't want to. "Please." He said softly. She looked up at him. "Whether or not you knew you were pregnant is irrelevant. I could not bear the thought of finding out that you got hurt in anyway because of Carlos or anything mob related. I don't know where you got the impression that I don't care for you or your wellbeing because I do. And I'm not just saying that 'cause you're the twins' mother. I would care anyway regardless. I care about you Sabrina." Patrick revealed. Sabrina couldn't believe what he was saying. She looked in his eyes and could've sworn she saw that familiar look of love. She shook her head. 'He chose Robin.' She thought. Neither one said anything after that. "Let's get you inside." He finally said. He walked over and helped her out of the car. Patrick walked to her to her door and waited while she unlocked it. "Are you going to be ok by yourself?" Patrick asked. "I'm not by myself." She replied with a smile. Patrick nodded in understanding. "Thank you for being here for me through the whole ordeal with Felix. It meant a lot." Sabrina said. "Thanks for letting me. It was no big deal Sabrina." He responded back. Sabrina yawned and laughed awkwardly. "I'm so sorry." She said embarrassed. She was sure she was blushing. He smiled at her and said "Go get some rest. I'll call you later to check up on you." He placed his hands on her belly and sure enough their twins were moving. "Let mommy sleep mini Drake's. I love you." He said leaning to her belly. He stood back up and kissed his hand and pressed it back to her belly as if kissing his children goodbye. When Patrick walked back to his car he couldn't stop the thoughts that flooded his mind about Sabrina. 'I still love her.' He thought to himself. He thought that if he shoved it far in the back of his mind, the feelings he had for her would go away. But it didn't. The more he was around her; the more he remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place. And it didn't help that they were going to be parents together. With Patrick's mind on Sabrina and the babies, he missed the car that was parked across the street. Carlos had watched the entire scene with Sabrina and Patrick from his car unbeknownst to them.

Sabrina showered and changed into some comfy clothes. She noticed she had some new maternity clothes in her closet. 'Felix.' She thought. She was tired but her mind kept wandering back to Patrick. She wished he was a jerk than maybe she could get over him. But he wasn't a jerk. He was the man she loved. The man she still loved and had to get over for the sake of his happiness and his family's happiness. The last thing she thought about before sleep finally claimed her was when would _she _get her own happy ending.

Felix healed quickly over the next couple of days. "I so can't wait to get out here. These hospital gowns are a mess." Felix stated during one of their visits. The cops questioned him about the shooting but there were no leads so far. It was already mid-March and Sabrina was officially 5 months pregnant. Patrick accompanied her to her next doctor's visit like he wanted. They were currently waiting for Sabrina to be called. Patrick was reading a baby book while Sabrina went over names for the twins. "What about Skylar?" Sabrina asked him. "For our daughter or son?" He smirked. Sabrina huffed at him in annoyance. "Why don't you come up with something Mr. Picky?" Patrick laughed. For the past 15 minutes, he shot down every name she picked for the twins. "Sabrina Santiago." The nurse called out. They stood up and went inside. Sabrina did her usual work up of labs and vitals. Once the nurse was done, she placed her and Patrick in a room so they could wait for Dr. Lee. Sabrina started pacing nervously. "Why are you nervous?" Patrick asked her. "It's just how I get before every appointment. I'll be fine once we leave." Sabrina explained. "Why don't you continue looking at names for the twins while we wait?" He suggested while he held up the book she was looking from. "So you can shut down every name I pick." Sabrina playfully glared as she grabbed the book from him. Patrick chuckled. "Ok, why don't you start looking at names for our son. I think I have our daughter's name down." Patrick stated with a smile. "What is it?" Sabrina asked excitedly. Patrick shook his head. "I'll tell you later if you behave yourself." He teased. Sabrina glared at him. She looked at the page she left off and they continued going over names until Dr. Lee finally came in. "I'm so sorry you guys. A lot of patients are in today." Dr. Lee began when she came in. "It was no problem at all Dr. Lee. We were figuring out names for the twins." Sabrina replied back. "Have you guys come up with any?" She asked. Patrick and Sabrina looked at each other and smiled. "Well, Patrick has an idea for our daughter's name. Would you like to reveal it to us?" Sabrina tried again. Patrick shook his head. "Let's get through the appointment first." Patrick said with smile. Everything from Sabrina's weight to her blood pressure was good and Sabrina was relieved. Dr. Lee was finally checking on the twins. Dr. Lee pulled Sabrina's shirt and squirted the gel on it. Patrick stood by her side as they watched Dr. Lee turn on the ultrasound and place the Doppler on her belly. After searching for a minute, they heard the heartbeats of the twins. Sabrina smiled and sighed in relief. Patrick grabbed her hand in support. Everything checked out fine with the twins. "Since you're about 22weeks, I want you to come back in 2 weeks to take your glucose test so we can test you for diabetes. I'll call you the day before to explain what you can expect. Besides that you're all set Sabrina." Dr. Lee explained.

Patrick and Sabrina left and headed over to Kelly's for lunch. They ordered their food and continued to go over names. When the food came, they ate in a comfortable silence until Sabrina spoke. "Ok, I've waited long enough. I want to know the name you picked for our daughter right now." She said in a playful yet serious tone. Patrick smirked at her and nodded his head. "Ok, ok, fine I'll tell you. Sheesh you're so impatient." Patrick teased. "What do you think of Sophie Elise Santiago Drake?" He finally revealed. Sabrina became teary eyed. She immediately loved the name. "Sophie Elise." She tried out for herself. "You used my mother's name as her middle name. Where did you get Sophie from?" She asked. "I've been looking at names as well and I thought about my mother. She said that if she ever had a daughter, she would've called her Sophie and I know how much your mother meant to you so I put the two together. The name honors them in a sense, you know?" Patrick explained. Sabrina nodded and smiled. "I love it. I say we keep it." She stated. Patrick nodded in agreement, happy that she loved the name. Sabrina held her belly. "Now all we have to do is find a name for our son." She said looking down at her belly. Patrick stared at her, almost mesmerized with her. He would've continued had he not heard Emma come in and scream "Daddy!" They looked up and saw Emma and Robin heading their way. "Hi Sabrina." Emma greeted. She kissed Sabrina and said leaned down kissed her belly. "Hi babies." She cooed. Patrick pulled Emma on his lap and kissed her. "Hey munchkin how was school?" He asked. "It was great daddy." Emma said. Robin finally approached the table. "Hey guys." She greeted. "Hey." Patrick and Sabrina replied back. "GH just called me to come in for a couple of hours. Can you take Emma?" Robin said. "Uh yea sure but we'll miss you, won't we Emma?" Patrick said. Emma stood up and went to hug Robin. "Yea we will mommy. Will you be home tonight?" She asked. Robin squatted down to her daughter's level and kissed her. "I'll try sweetie." She responded. She waved goodbye to them and left. When Robin was outside, she looked through the window and saw how much of a happy family they seemed. For a while now, Robin felt out of place being back home with Patrick and Emma. She thought it was Sabrina being pregnant with her husband's children. Then she started thinking that it might be the effects of the kidnapping. She began seeing Dr. Collins about her feelings and seeing if she could sort them out before Sabrina's kids were born. Otherwise she knew she would lose Patrick and Emma for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Sabrina's sixth month of pregnancy came and went. Things between Patrick and Sabrina seemed to be better than before. They were able to focus on being friends and co-parents for the sake of their families. On the other hand, things with Patrick and Robin were becoming strained. It was becoming apparent to Patrick that Robin still hadn't fully accepted the fact that Sabrina was pregnant with his children. Patrick feared that he and Robin wouldn't be able to resolve this matter and that their family would once again be broken up. He thought about what it would do to Emma if that happened and he couldn't bear the thought. At a young age, Emma went through a lot and he wished that he could somehow shield her from it all. Patrick's feelings weighed so heavily on his mind that he didn't notice Elizabeth and bumped into her as he was going into Kelly's. "Woah, I'm sorry Elizabeth. I wasn't paying attention." Patrick apologized. "It's ok as long as you tell me what's up? You've been walking around here like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Elizabeth stated matter-of-factly.

They entered Kelly's and found a place to sit. Patrick sighed and nodded. "It's because I do Elizabeth. I am trying so hard to keep Robin, Emma, and I together but it seems like I'm the only one putting any effort in." Patrick admitted. "Robin is not over Sabrina being pregnant is she?" Elizabeth asked. Patrick shook his head. "No I don't think she is. We had yet another argument about it last night. At this point I don't know what to do. To me it almost seems like she wants me to walk away from my children." Patrick confessed. "No Patrick, I don't think Robin would ever expect you to do that. You wouldn't be the man she loved if you did. Maybe you should try talking to her from another angle. Robin must be feeling insecure about Sabrina being pregnant with the twins. "Elizabeth explained. "Insecure about what though? I still want us to work. I still want to be a family with her and Emma. I don't know what else to do." Patrick was clearly frustrated about the entire situation. "All I can say to you then is to be patient with Robin Patrick. Keep reminding her of how much you want to be with her and Emma while she sorts out her feelings. And no matter what, just be honest with her." Elizabeth said sympathetically. Patrick nodded in understanding and said "I hope that it's enough Elizabeth." "What about you and Sabrina? Things between you too seem to be better since you found out she was pregnant." Elizabeth stated. Patrick smiled at this point. "Yea, they are. She doesn't push me away from being around her anymore. I mean I understood why but I'm just happy that she and I can be at a place where we can be in the same room without it being weird between us." Patrick answered. "That's great to hear!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It would be weird considering you two are going to be parents to two beautiful kids in three months. I'm happy that you two worked it out." Elizabeth said. "I hope things can be just as good with Robin and me." Patrick said. "Me too." Elizabeth replied.

That night, Patrick realized that things between him and Robin weren't going to be ok when he got home. He called out for Robin but she didn't answer. When he walked into their room, he was shocked to find her packing her bags. Robin hadn't noticed him yet so she yelped in surprised when he spoke. "Robin what are you doing?" Patrick asked angrily. "Patrick." She gasped. "What are you doing here? Did you get Emma from my moms'?" She asked. She didn't want him to find her like this. "I was going to but I wanted _us_ to talk first. I wanted to tell you that you that I love you and that we have been through a lot and that we can survive anything as long as we stand by each other. But I come home and I find you packing your bags. Are you leaving me?" His voice was rising in anger. "No, I'm not leaving you. I just need some space Patrick to figure everything out. Brenda invited me to visit her and Alec in Rome and I'm taking her up on her offer." Robin stated. Patrick ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Just when exactly did you plan on telling me that you decided that you were leaving for Rome at a time when you should be here with me trying to fix our marriage?!" Patrick pointed out exasperatedly. "This is not only about our marriage Patrick, it's about me! I don't think I can do this right now." Robin blurted out. "What are you talking about Robin? You don't think you can do what right now?" Patrick asked, trying to understand. "I can't deal with what's going on with you and Sabrina. I can't deal with how everything has changed the two years I was gone. And I realized that I have changed as well. I need time and space to figure out if this is what I still want." Robin responded. "You mean you need time to figure out if you still want to be in this marriage. Do you somehow resent me for wanting to be a part of the twin's lives? Is that what this about Robin?" Patrick speculated.

Robin looked at him sadly. "I would never ask you to choose between your children and me Patrick." She stated. "I just don't know if _I_ can stand beside you like you want. If I'm being honest here, I don't want Sabrina around because I see how much you still want her. How much you still love her." Robin was in tears now as she finally admitted her feelings. Patrick didn't answer right away. "I guess I'm right by your lack of response." Robin stated tearfully. "I do love Sabrina Robin. She is the mother of my kids." Patrick started but Robin cut him off. "You love her as more than that Patrick! Just admit it!" She yelled at him. "I can't turn off the love that I have for Sabrina just like that Robin. I can't change the fact that we were together. I was going to marry her. But I'm here! I chose you and I want us to work but it seems that you don't want that. It's like you're purposefully trying to drive a wedge in between us. I don't want to force you to be with me if you don't want to be so if you need time to figure that out than by all means, have it. Just know that I won't be the one telling Emma the bad news this time!" Patrick stated fiercely. He looked at Robin one last time and left, slamming the door. Robin slid down to the floor and cried.

Patrick didn't go home that night. Robin called her mother and told her what happened between her and Patrick and asked her to bring Emma home. She waited until the following morning to tell Emma about her leaving. "Hey Emma, can I talk to you for minute?" Robin said. Emma held onto her Koala bear as she walked her towards her mother. Just then Patrick walked in. He looked disheveled and tired. He tried to smile at Emma but he was sure he failed. "Daddy you look tired. Were you at work saving lives again?" Emma asked innocently. "Uh no baby daddy needed some time to think. Did you have breakfast this morning?" He asked changing the subject. He picked up Emma and sat next to Robin on the couch. "Yes I did. Mommy made pancakes daddy. We saved you some." Emma said. Patrick glanced at Robin before looking back at his daughter. "Mommy was just about to tell me something." Emma stated. Robin cleared her throat before she spoke. "Mommy has to go away for a little while sweetheart." Robin stated. Emma's face fell when she said it. "Can daddy and I come?" Emma asked sadly. "I'm sorry but you can't sweetie. I promise you that I will be back. I'm going to visit a friend of mine." Emma had tears streaming down her face and Patrick scowled at Robin because of it. "Hey baby, it's ok. Mommy is coming back. I know that you think that if she leaves again you won't see her but you will Ems. If Mommy promises to call you every night, will that make it better." Patrick tried. Emma nodded her head. "I promise baby. Here, let's pinky promise." Robin ignored the coldness emanating from Patrick as she linked pinkies with her daughter. She took Emma into her arms and whispered words of comfort in her ears. Robin left that afternoon and Emma was no longer in a happy mood. Emma immediately ran into Patrick's waiting arms when Anna came by to take Robin to the airport. "It's you and me always kiddo." Patrick whispered as he tried comfort his daughter. Once again, he was the one that had to pick up the pieces.

The month of May came and it had already been two weeks since Robin left for Rome. Although Emma was still sad about it, it seemed to help that Robin called or video chatted with Emma every night. Robin even seemed different from what Patrick could see. Patrick made sure that Emma was surrounded around the people she loved more than ever since Robin left. He was especially happy that Felix, Lucas, and Elizabeth had included her in the surprise baby shower plans that they were arranging for Sabrina in the upcoming weeks.

One afternoon, they all came over and Emma was excited. "Sorry we're late. Sabrina is sick as a dog and Elizabeth wanted to bring her some soup she made her." Felix stated when they arrived. "Oh no, will Sabrina be ok?" Emma asked, voicing the same concern Patrick had. "Yea she will sweetie. Sabrina has a cold. She just needs some rest and she'll be as good as new." Elizabeth said reassuring tone. "She needs her rest if she's going to enjoy her baby shower right Ems?" Lucas said trying to lighten the mood. Emma smiled and nodded. "Come on let's get started." Elizabeth said as she and Lucas led her to the dining room table. "How is she doing Felix?" Patrick asked softly when Emma was out of the room. "She's ok Patrick. It's just your common cold like Elizabeth said. All she needs is rest and fluids which we have provided for her. Don't worry so much." Felix stated as he walked over to where the rest of the crew was.

As time passed, the need to check up on Sabrina grew and Patrick became restless. Felix, Lucas, and Elizabeth especially noticed. Felix walked over and handed him his spare keys to Sabrina's home. "Go check on her before you pass out Papa bear but don't you dare tell her what we're planning. Emma is ok with us. " Felix said. Patrick smiled and grabbed the keys and left. He reached Sabrina's place in no time. He was quiet about using the key to the front door in case Sabrina was sleeping on the couch like she did most days. Sure enough, he found her there flipping through the TV channels. "You just couldn't help checking in on me could you Felix." He heard her say aloud. "Guilty as charged." Patrick said. Sabrina looked up and saw Patrick and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked as he walked towards her. He noticed she had her glasses on and smiled at the familiarity of it. "Felix told me you were sick and I wanted to check up on you. He gave me his spare keys; I hope its ok that I'm here." Patrick explained. Sabrina gestured for him to sit down. He sat at the end of the couch where her feet were. "It's ok Patrick. I keep forgetting, but I have to get you a spare key as well." Sabrina stated. Patrick nodded. "I see the glasses are out of their case." He said. She blushed and smiled. "Yea, the contacts were irritating and I figured since I'm not going anywhere fancy, I might as well throw them on. Just don't tell Felix." She said. Patrick smiled. "I won't. How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm feeling a little better. I just woke up from my nap and I'm bored as ever. I hate being sick." Sabrina pouted which caused Patrick to laugh. Sabrina gazed at him and threw a pillow at him. "It's not funny Drake." She said jokingly. She and Patrick settled down. "So what are Felix, Lucas, Elizabeth and Emma planning?" Sabrina suddenly asked. Patrick had to keep his composure to stop from smiling. "What are you talking about?" He asked innocently. "If you're here, that means the baby shower brigade is at your house." Sabrina stated. "Am I right?" She pressed. Patrick reached over and grabbed the remote from her. "I don't know anything about a baby shower Sabrina." He said avoiding her eyes. "Why don't you try looking at me as you're saying it." Sabrina persisted. Patrick reached over and tickled her feet causing Sabrina to jerk them towards her. "Why do you always play dirty?" Sabrina said looking at him. "Sometimes you have to play dirty. Now, let's watch a movie and not a romantic one. We all know how emotional you get nowadays." Patrick teased. Sabrina blushed and threw another couch pillow on him playfully. Patrick dodged it while laughing. "Hey, you keep throwing pillows at me and our kids will be fatherless. Than where would you be." He said looking at her. "If daddy doesn't want to get pillows thrown at him, then he needs to stop teasing mommy right my babies?" Sabrina asked while holding her belly. She giggled and Patrick knew that they responded by moving. "The twins have spoken and have sided with their mother." She said triumphantly. Patrick smiled. "Fine you win for now." Patrick stated. They were able to decide on a movie and watched it. Before it even ended, Patrick looked over and noticed that Sabrina was sleeping soundly. He shook his head and smiled. He turned off the television and pulled the sheet over her. He tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear which caused her to sigh. "Good night." He whispered. He kissed her belly and whispered "Good night" to the twins.


	13. Chapter 13

Since Sabrina would be at her 28th week of pregnancy soon, she decided to that she would work part-time instead of full-time. She was becoming more and more tired as her pregnancy progressed. Patrick was happy that she decided to work part-time. He tried not worry about her but sometimes he couldn't help it. They were currently at another doctor's appointment waiting on Dr. Lee. Patrick conversed with her about Emma, work, Felix & Lucas, and just about anything to keep her from being nervous as usually got before the appointments. "So Emma was asking me about going to the park this Saturday. You should come with us. The weather is finally nice and you can enjoy yourself." Patrick said. "Yea she told me about it. I told her I would go. Thanks for the invite." Sabrina replied back. Patrick suddenly thought about something. "Have you come up with a name for our son yet?" He asked. Sabrina smiled mischievously and shrugged. "Maybe." She said in a singsong voice. "Are you going to tell me what it is?" He asked already knowing her answer. "Tell me what Felix is planning and I'll tell you." Sabrina proposed. Patrick chuckled. "Now who's playing dirty." Patrick stated remembering their last time together. "I don't know anything Sabrina." He responded. She smirked at him. "Then you're just going to have to wait until after the baby shower for me to tell you." Sabrina said watching as he playfully glared at her. "That is not fair Nurse Santiago." He said. "Didn't anyone tell you; life's not fair Dr. Drake." She replied with a smile.

The week went by and Sabrina was happy. Patrick was dropping Emma off Friday evening for their park outing the following day. Emma was beyond excited. She even helped Sabrina pick out an outfit to wear. Sabrina opened the door when she heard the doorbell ring. Patrick couldn't help but stare at Sabrina. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a coral sleeveless maxi dress with a side tie. It accentuated her pregnant belly just enough before it flowed. Her hair was done in loose curls and she had light makeup on. "You look beautiful Sabrina." He complimented. Sabrina blushed. "You think?" She asked as she twirled for him. "Emma picked it out." She stated. "It's perfect." He simply said as he looked her in her eyes. Emma came out. "Are you guys ready? We're going to have so much fun!" Emma exclaimed. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful." Patrick said as he picked Emma up in his arms. "Thanks daddy. Isn't Sabrina beautiful too?" Emma asked smiling back and forth at them. He nodded. "Yea she is. I told her already. Are you ladies ready to go?" He asked setting Emma down. "Yes, we are." Sabrina replied. She grabbed a jacket and her purse and locked the door.

As they arrived to the park, Sabrina noticed a banner decorated in a variety of colors like at a carnival that read 'Entrance'. "I didn't know there was a carnival in town." Sabrina said as they walked in. She didn't notice the looks Emma and Patrick gave each other. When they finally reached the center of the park, before she could even take in the scenery, her family and friends yelled "SURPRISE!" Sabrina gasped! It was her baby shower. They had decorated the park to resemble a carnival. There were a variety of different colored balloons and mini tents all around with popcorn, cotton candy, and snow cone stands set up. Face painting and a clown making balloon animals were also available. Different carnival food stands and games were also set up all over the park. There was even a photo booth stand with baby shower props for picture taking. Sabrina had tears rolling down her cheeks as she took everything in. "Daddy, Sabrina doesn't like it?" Emma whispered sadly. Patrick smiled at his daughter before looking at Sabrina again. "Those are happy tears Ems. Sabrina is happy." He stated. Sabrina looked over at Emma as if she heard what Emma said and reached out and hugged her. Patrick placed her Emma on the floor so Sabrina wouldn't grab her. Emma grabbed Sabrina's hand and led her over to everyone. Elizabeth and her boys were there with Spencer, along with Epiphany, Felix, Lucas, Taylor, Carly and Josslyn, Sam and Danny with Molly, T.J, Rafe, Kiki, and Michael, Lucy, Spinelli and Ellie were there with baby Georgie. There were also some of her coworkers and friends from the hospital. "So what do you think Sabrina? Do you like it?" Emma asked eagerly. "Like it? I love it Ems! Thank you so much" Sabrina exclaimed happily. "Alright everyone, she loves it. We can all go have fun now." Felix announced.

People came up to her and Patrick to greet and congratulate them on the twins. Just when she thought she had been surprised enough, Felix was walking towards her with her cousin Juan. "Juan!" She gasped. "You're here too!" Sabrina said surprised. Her cousin kissed her on her cheek and hugged her. "Of course I am. Felix and I stayed in touch and he kept me updated about you. Congratulations to you and your precious babies Prima." Juan said as he pulled back. He wiped the tears off her face. "So you know everything about what's been going on?" Sabrina whispered. Juan glanced over at Patrick and noticed that he openly glared at him. Juan smirked at him before looking back at his cousin. "I know enough but we can talk about that later. I won't be leaving until tomorrow evening so we'll have a chance talk about everything. Let's enjoy this party that Felix and company put together for you and your babies." Juan suggested as he linked arms with her. Sabrina reached for Emma who immediately wanted to show her around. They played games and ate. Sabrina and Emma both got their face painted and she took pictures with everyone to remember that day by.

Patrick and Elizabeth were talking about how happy Sabrina was when Juan came over to them. "Hey Elizabeth, Emma wants to use the bathroom." Juan implied to her. She noticed how Patrick was looking at Juan. She knew it was a ploy for Juan to talk to Patrick. Elizabeth picked up Emma. "Alright Miss Emma, let's go to the bathroom." Elizabeth said as she eyed both Juan and Patrick. They smiled at her. When Elizabeth and Emma were far away, Juan turned to introduce himself to Patrick. "I'm Juan. Juan Santiago, Sabrina's cousin." He said sticking his hand out. Patrick sighed as he felt relief that he was a family member of Sabrina's. Patrick shook his hand and smiled. "You're the one that encouraged Sabrina to come to Port Charles and be a nurse." Patrick recalled his many conversations with Sabrina about Juan. "That's me. And you must be Patrick Drake. You have a very lovely daughter." Juan stated. Patrick had a prideful look on his face. "Thank you. I'm so happy you were able to make it here to celebrate with Sabrina. She really missed you." Patrick stated. Juan smirked at him. "The look you gave me earlier said otherwise. For man that's supposed to be married to another woman, you sure care a lot about Sabrina. I've watched how protective you are of her." Juan pointed out. Patrick became defensive now. "Of course I care for Sabrina; even more so now that she's pregnant with our children." He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I think it's more than that but that's up to you two to figure out. I just want to make sure that my cousin doesn't get hurt again. Sabrina has been through a lot and she deserves happiness. I don't want to see her get hurt. I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from. "Juan said in a serious tone. He was warning Patrick and he understood that. Patrick understood exactly where Juan was coming from and hated the fact that _he_ was being warned to not hurt Sabrina again. Patrick looked apologetic. "I promise you Juan, the last thing I want to do is hurt Sabrina again. I-I won't hurt her again." Patrick promised. Juan could tell he wanted to say more but he didn't. Juan nodded at Patrick. "Good because I don't want to dislike you Patrick especially since you're the father of Sabrina's children. As long as we're on the same page, you and I are cool." Juan stated to him. Patrick nodded in agreement.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

When the excitement of the baby shower died down, Patrick approached Sabrina. He smiled at how happy she was in the moment. "Are you having a good time?" Patrick asked. She smiled and nodded as she stuffed cotton candy in her mouth. Patrick laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. Now you see why I couldn't tell you about this. It would've totally ruined the surprise." Patrick explained. Sabrina chuckled. "Yes, thanks for not giving in to my demands." Sabrina said smiling. Suddenly Elizabeth came over to them. "Smile you two, I don't have a picture with just you guys." She said with a camera in hand. Patrick helped Sabrina to a standing position and wrapped his arm around her. They both looked up and smiled at the camera. "Let's do one more." Elizabeth said. "May I?" Patrick asked. Sabrina nodded with a smile. Patrick placed his hand on Sabrina's belly and Elizabeth took the picture. "Hey, I wasn't ready." Patrick stated. Elizabeth smiled. "It's ok, it came out perfect." She said looking at it. "Can we see it?" Sabrina asked. "No, not yet." Elizabeth replied. "It'll be another surprise. I'm making an album for you to show the twins one day." Elizabeth stated. Sabrina walked over to Elizabeth and hugged her. "Thank you so much for your part in this Elizabeth." Sabrina stated. Elizabeth hugged her back and said "You're welcome."

When it was time to cut the cake, Sabrina, Emma, and Patrick stood at the center of their friends and family. "Before we cut the cake, I just want to say thank you to all of you for coming. You all have made it special in your own way and it means a lot." Sabrina started. "Felix, Elizabeth, and Lucas can you guys come here please?" Sabrina pulled Emma as her friends made their way to her. "I want to especially thank these four people right here. Without them, none of this would've been possible. I love you guys so much." Sabrina said trying not to cry. "We love you too Bri." Felix said.

The afternoon was filled with fun, family, and laughter. Sabrina hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Sabrina was scanning the park for Emma and her cousin when she could've sworn she saw Carlos look back at her. She gasped. Patrick was talking to Elizabeth and Felix when he noticed that something was wrong with Sabrina. Sabrina started walking absentmindedly towards somewhere in the park when he stopped her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked trying to pinpoint what got her attention. She was looking at something or someone. He took her into his arms when she didn't answer right away. "Sabrina?" He called out. She looked at him now. "I'm sorry what did you say?" She said. "What is it? Who did you see?" He asked concerned. She shook her head. "It was nothing." She lied. She didn't want to ruin the day. "I was thinking about something." She said. Patrick knew she was lying but he let it go. He handed her a water bottle. "Here, drink this. It's hot out here and I don't want you passing out on me." He said. Sabrina grabbed it. "Thanks." She said. "We're going to start cleaning up. Felix and Elizabeth are putting the gifts in the car. Why don't you find Emma and relax until I come find you guys." Patrick suggested. "Ok." She nodded in agreement. Sabrina found a sleeping Emma with Juan. "It looks like Emma had a great time." Sabrina said smiling at her cousin. "Yea she did. She's a sweet girl." He stated. "Yea she is. I'm going to head home soon. Where are you staying? You can stay with me if you want." Sabrina asked him. She missed him and wasn't ready to let him go yet. "Ok cool. I'll get my bags from Felix then" Juan said. Patrick came and got them. "You guys ready to go?" He asked. "Yea, Juan is coming with us. He's staying with me until he leaves." Sabrina stated. "Ok." Patrick replied. Sabrina went to say goodbye to Felix and Lucas. "Thank you both for an amazing baby shower. I love you." She said hugging them both. "We love you too Sabrina. Go get some rest." Lucas stated. "I will. See you guys." She met up with Patrick and Juan at the car and they left. When they got to Sabrina's, they carried Emma inside to one of the spare rooms. Patrick had been called in to work. He tucked her in and kissed her. "Does she have any spare clothes here Sabrina?" He asked when they were out of the room. "Yea she does. We'll be fine." Sabrina assured.

After helping Patrick unload the baby shower gifts, Juan settled into the other guest room. "Try and get some rest ok. You must be tired after today." Patrick said looking into her eyes as if trying to look for something. Sabrina walked him out to his car. "I will. Thanks for being a part of today." She said. "There is no other place I would've rather been. I'm glad you had a great time. I have something for you." She watched as Patrick pulled out a small gift bag. "Emma and I got you something else for the baby shower but I saw this and thought of you and the kids." Patrick explained as he handed her the bag. Sabrina pulled out a long gift box. When she opened it, she found a necklace with a heart shaped locket pendant. Around the lining of the heart was her birthstone. "When the twins are born, we can have them take pictures with Emma and place it in the locket." Patrick explained as he watched her admire the necklace. Sabrina focused of the heart pendant. "The jeweler said that we can have the kids names engraved on the back. I wanted to wait until we had our son's name picked." Patrick pointed out. Sabrina looked at him. "I promised you after the baby shower that I would tell you his name." Sabrina said trying to hold back tears. Patrick nodded as he remembered their conversation. "What do you think of Samuel Noah Santiago Drake?" She revealed. The moment was so emotional between them. Tears sprang to Patrick's eyes. "As soon as I saw the name Samuel, I knew it was the one for him. And since you used my mother's name for our daughter, it was only right to use your father's name for our son." She explained. Patrick smiled. "It's perfect. Samuel Noah is a perfect name for our son." He stated. Sabrina reached over and hugged him. "Thank you so much for this Patrick. I love it." She said as she pulled away. "You're welcome. I'll see you later ok." He said. Sabrina nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you everyone who's reading the story. Thank you everyone for the reviews. You guys are the ones fueling me to continue to write this story and of course the loss of Patrina on the show…for now. Today's show especially got me writing so….Enjoy. _

Ch.15

When Sabrina got back in the house, she was lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice when Juan called out for her. "Sabrina?" He called out. She snapped out of it and looked at him. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea, I'm fine I was just thinking. Are you settled in? Do you need anything?" She asked her cousin. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He said. Sabrina went to sit next to him and he noticed the necklace that she held onto. "What's that?" He asked reaching for it. "It's beautiful." He said admiring it. "Thank you. Patrick gave it to me as a gift. It's to put the kids pictures in." She said with a smile. Juan looked at her. "Felix told me what happened between you and Patrick when I called to check up on you after the wedding. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Bri." Juan said. "It's ok Juan really. And yea what happened between Patrick and I was a disaster but I can't regret it. I have the greatest gifts in the world because of our relationship." Sabrina said clutching her belly. "It seems that you two still care for each other deeply." Juan pointed out. Sabrina nodded. "I just don't want you getting hurt again Prima." He stated with concern. Sabrina grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I won't, I promise." Sabrina reassured him. He nodded and took her word for it. They spent the rest of evening catching up and reminiscing about their childhood days.

The following morning was filled with music, laughter, and pancakes. Sabrina and Emma made breakfast while Juan sang to the music on the radio. The girls giggled and sang along with him while they made pancakes. Not too long after, Patrick came over and joined them. After breakfast, they helped Sabrina unwrap the baby shower gifts and place them in the nursery. When they were done, Juan had to leave. "I thought you said you were leaving this evening?" Sabrina asked. She was sad to him go. "I am but I promised my step-father that I would meet with him the next time I visited Port Charles." Juan explained. "Who's your step-father?" Sabrina asked in confusion. "Sonny Corinthos." He replied. Patrick looked just as confused. "Sonny Corinthos is your step-father? Juan how come I didn't know about this?" Sabrina said in shock. "It was a really long time ago but I still consider him my family. It's a long story; I'll tell you about it next time I'm here." Juan said. "Promise me that'll you'll come visit us when the twins are born. I want them to meet their awesome cousin." Sabrina said with sadness. Juan pulled her in his arms. "I promise Sabrina. I wouldn't miss it." He responded. "We'll stay in touch now that I have your new home number. Take it easy ok?" He said as he started for the door. The taxi he called for earlier honked for him outside. Juan and Patrick shook hands. "It was nice meeting you." Patrick said. "Likewise." Juan replied. "Remember what we talked about. Look out for my cousin." Juan whispered so only Patrick could hear. Patrick nodded in reply.

Sabrina was officially 28th weeks and she could hardly believe it. In two more months, she would be giving birth to her twins. She would be a mother. She couldn't help but miss her own mother. She thought about everything her mother missed with her and hoped that she would be able to give her twins everything. She just came home from work and now she was currently in the nursery. She smiled at how the room came out. Sabrina started washing the twins' things and storing them in its right place. As she looked around the room, she found several books that Emma was showing her. It was the gifts she picked out for the twins. They were Emma's favorite storybooks but in the recordable version. She and Emma each recorded a book to read to the kids. For once, all was right in her life and she was happy. "I can't wait to meet you _mis amores_." She said talking to her belly. "Mommy loves you two so much! You two are my life now." She whispered. She smiled lovingly as she felt them move against her hands.

It was a Friday evening and Emma was staying over at Sabrina's. There was a storm going on outside and Emma want to be near Sabrina because she was scared. She tried to make it less scary for Emma by suggesting that they create a campsite in the living room. And it worked. Sabrina also decided to order pizza for them. "Can you tell daddy to bring ice cream Sabrina? And when he comes we can watch a movie." Emma suggested when Sabrina placed the order. "That sounds like a great idea Emma." Sabrina smiled. She put on a brave front but Sabrina had been feeling uneasy about something. She couldn't figure out what it was. When she told Patrick and Felix about it earlier, they told her it was about the twins arriving soon. Emma was playing with her doll when she decided to call Patrick. She knew he would be getting off soon. The phone rang and rang until it went to voicemail. "_Hey Patrick, its Sabrina. Emma wanted me to tell you to bring ice cream on your way back. Please be safe when you're on the road. The weather is horrible. _" Sabrina said as she glanced at Emma.

Suddenly she heard the doorbell. "_That must be the pizza Emma._" She said softly. She grabbed her wallet and headed to the door. "_Any way, I'll see you so-_" Sabrina didn't finish her sentenced because when she opened the door, Carlos stared back at her. She gasped. "What are you doing here Carlos? You can't be here." Sabrina said firmly. She tried to hold back the feeling of dread and fear that she felt as Carlos stood at her front door. "Hang up the phone Sabrina." He said softly. "No, I want you to leave!" She yelled. She tried to close the door but he was ahead of her. He forced himself in. "I said hang up the phone!" He demanded. He grabbed it from her and threw it on the ground. Sabrina immediately rushed towards Emma and shielded her from him. At this point Emma was crying for Patrick. "What do you want Carlos? There's nothing here for you." She stated trying to keep her voice from breaking. A hurt look crossed Carlos's face when she said that. "Of course there is, you're here. I came for you Sabrina." He replied in a menacing tone. "We are not going anywhere with you Carlos. I want you out of my home now!" She shouted. "Don't make me use force Sabrina. Patrick's little girl being here is already a problem. Now I'm going to have to take both of you." He declared.

"No please don't, she's just a little girl. I'll go with you just please leave Emma alone." Sabrina pleaded. Carlos shook his head and pulled out a gun. "It's too late Sabrina. She's coming with us. Please don't make this difficult for me. I have a guy on Patrick as we speak. If you give me any problems, I'll have him take Patrick out. Is that what you want?" Carlos asked calmly. Sabrina was crying now. She shook her head. "Good, get you and the little girl's coat on now!" Carlos demanded. Sabrina wiped her tears and watched Carlos as she went to get hers and Emma's jackets. Emma clung to her as if life depended on it. She could still hear her crying for Patrick. She hoped that Patrick heard the voicemail by now. That was her and Emma's only chance right now. She squatted down to Emma and helped her with her jacket. "I won't let anything happen to you Emma. I promise you sweetie. We are going to be fine I promise." She said trying to be reassuring. Sabrina wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "I need you to be brave Emma ok." She whispered. Emma nodded. She placed Emma's jacket on and stood up and did the same for herself. When she was done she grabbed Emma's hand and glared icily at Carlos. He walked towards her. "You will be mine Sabrina one way or the other." He whispered angrily. He grabbed her and ushered her and Emma out into the rain. There was a black SUV outside with two men waiting when they came out. They placed them in the waiting car and left.

Patrick sighed tiredly as he went into the locker room with Felix and Elizabeth behind him. He sat down tiredly. "Is there a full moon out? Today was so crazy." Felix exclaimed as he went towards his locker. "I know right, it was one thing after the other." Elizabeth said. "Thank god Sabrina was off so she has Emma. My shift was supposed to be over 30 minutes ago." Patrick stated. "And if it wasn't bad enough, the weather sucks. Thank God our day from hell is over." Felix commented causing Elizabeth and Patrick to laugh. He went towards the showers and got ready to leave.

He was done within twenty minutes, eager to get to Sabrina and Emma. He knew that Emma was frightened of stormy nights and he wanted to check on Sabrina. Patrick grabbed his things and left. It took a little longer than usual because of the rain but he got to Sabrina's house safely. He made a run for the house since he didn't have an umbrella. He used the spare key Sabrina finally gave him and walked into the house. "Sabrina, Emma?" He called out. It was unusually quite in the house. He noticed the makeshift tent and smiled. "Sabrina, Emma, I'm here." He said louder. He walked through the house and saw no one. Patrick was worried now. "Sabrina?" Patrick called out again. He pulled out his phone and saw a voicemail waiting for him. He dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear. "_Hey Patrick, its Sabrina. Emma wanted me to tell you to bring ice cream on your way back. Please be safe when you're on the road. The weather is horrible. (Doorbell rings). "That must be the pizza Emma." "Any way, I'll see you so-"_ Patrick frowned when Sabrina didn't finish her sentence. Patrick's face was visibly distraught when he heard what happened next. _"What are you doing here Carlos? You can't be here."_ Sabrina said. _"Hang up the phone Sabrina."_ Carlos replied. _"No, I want you to leave!"_ He heard Sabrina yell. _"I said hang up the phone!"_ And then the line went dead. Patrick shook his head disbelief as rushed from room to room calling out for Sabrina and Emma. When he got back out to the living room, he looked around for any clues. He was about to leave when he saw Sabrina's phone on the floor. The realization finally hit him like a ton of bricks. Carlos had kidnapped his daughter and Sabrina.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

_~Sabrina and Emma~_

Sabrina and Emma had been blindfolded upon arrival. They had been driving for a while and Sabrina held onto Emma tightly. The car finally came to a stop. Carlos took their blindfolds off and got out of the car and went over to Sabrina's side. Sabrina adjusted her eyes and felt her heart beating wildly against her chest. Carlos yanked open the door and grabbed Sabrina by the elbow. "Let go of me!" She screamed. Carlos grabbed her face. "I don't want to hurt to you Sabrina or the kid. Get out of the car." He repeated again in a warning tone. Sabrina grabbed Emma's hand and led her out of the car. Carlos grabbed her again and this time she didn't try to fight him. Sabrina took in her surroundings as much as the weather would allow her to. The place looked like an old, abandoned church. She wracked her brain as she tried to remember what area had an abandoned church but nothing came to mind. When they were finally inside, her and Emma were placed in a room and left there. She heard a click which told her they locked the door. "Sabrina I'm scared. I want daddy." Emma finally said. Sabrina tried to hold it together. She started feeling pain while in the car and prayed that she wasn't going into labor. She kneeled down to Emma's level and hugged her. "I know you do baby but guess what, daddy probably heard the voicemail I left for him and he knows that we're missing by now. Which means he's told your grandma Anna and the police and they'll come for us and we'll be ok." Sabrina calmly explained. Sabrina felt Emma nod as she pulled back. She smiled so Emma wouldn't see how scared she was herself. Sabrina stood up and felt a wave of pain. She moaned in pain as she held onto the wall for support. "Please God, not here, not now." Sabrina whispered. "Are you ok Sabrina?" Emma asked with concern on her face. "I'm fine sweetie." She responded trying to smile at Emma again when she felt another wave of pain.

_~Patrick & co.~_

There were many patrol vehicles parked at Sabrina's house. Flashing lights lit up the neighborhood. Patrick had called Anna to report that Sabrina and Emma were taken by Carlos. Patrick recounted the events to Anna about what happened when he arrived. Patrick was freaking out because he knew that Carlos had at least a 30 minute to an hour head start on getting away with his daughter and the mother his children. Anna had an amber alert set up, an APB was placed on Carlos and Sabrina, recent photographs of Sabrina and Emma was being submitted to the media and there were unit patrol officers covering the roads, hospitals, bus stations, and airports. Felix and Lucas made their way to Patrick. "What the hell happened? Where are Sabrina and Emma?" Felix shouted. "Carlos took them. Felix did Sabrina call you at any point tonight?" Patrick asked. "No, she didn't. The last time I spoke to her was when we were all together earlier. How do you know it was Carlos Patrick?" Felix asked. "Sabrina called me just before my shift was supposed to end." Patrick's voice was breaking now. "I heard her tell him to leave and then I heard him yell at her to hang up the phone. And now that son of bitch has my daughter and the mother of children!" Patrick yelled in anger. Felix and Lucas were hurt by the news but they knew they had to keep Patrick together. "Patrick please calm down." Anna said. "Calm down?! Anna, they could be out of the country by now! We don't have any leads!" Patrick said furiously. "Patrick stop it! This is not helping. We can't panic right now. We all have to pull our heads together so we can find Emma and Sabrina." Felix stated. "Felix is right, let's head to the police station. I need to look at Sabrina's phone records to see if we can get something from there." Anna said. "And we need to call everyone we know to let them know should Sabrina try to reach out to anyone." Felix said. He would not fall apart. "I think you should also bring my father in Commissioner." Lucas blurted out. Everyone looked at him now. "From what I've heard, Carlos works for the Jerome's'. If anyone knows anything, it should be him." Lucas voiced. Anna nodded. Felix, Patrick, and Lucas left and went to the police station. They called everyone that knew Sabrina and Emma and hoped they would get a lead soon.

_~Sabrina and Emma~_

Sabrina didn't know how long it had been since Carlos kidnapped her and Emma. He hadn't come back since they got there. Sabrina was sure she was going into labor now. Her water had broken a couple of minutes ago and she was trying not to panic. She was looking around for an escape route or anything that could be of use but there was nothing. All of a sudden she heard movement outside the door. She immediately pulled Emma towards her and waited. "Emma listen to me, when I say run, you run and don't look back you hear me! You run and don't look back sweetie." Sabrina said hurriedly. Emma shook her head. "I don't want to leave you Sabrina. Please don't make me leave you." Emma cried. "Shhhh, I know you don't sweetie. But someone has to tell daddy where we are right." Sabrina said as Emma nodded. "Ok then, so when I tell you to run, you run and don't wait for me. Don't look back Emma." Sabrina repeated. Emma nodded her head. Someone was unlocking the door. Sabrina sighed when she saw it was Carlos. "Carlos please, don't do this. Let Emma go at least. She's just a little girl. You can't be this cruel." Sabrina said pleading with him. "I would never hurt her Sabrina." Carlos said pacing the room now. He was angry. "You used to believe in me, love me. And then you came here and Patrick turned you against me even though he was the one that hurt like I said he would. Didn't that count for something Sabrina?" He ranted. He looked at her now. "You are not the Carlos I used to love because that Carlos wouldn't have joined the mob. That Carlos wouldn't have kidnapped a 7 month pregnant woman and child. You are not that man that I use to love. I don't recognize this person in front of me at all." Sabrina spat coldly. Carlos walked towards her and grabbed her causing Emma to scream and cling to Sabrina's back. "Things will be like it used to be between us Sabrina." Carlos implied. Sabrina looked at him in horror as he continued to talk. "I can be a better man for you. I just need a chance to show you and I can't do that here with Felix and Patrick turning you against me. So you and I will be leaving Port Charles and starting a new life elsewhere." Carlos revealed.

He let her go and looked at Emma. "First, we have to get rid of the little girl." Carlos said. Sabrina grabbed him now. "Please Carlos, please don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want, I promise. I won't run away from you just please don't hurt her." Sabrina was sobbing hysterically now. Carlos held onto her to prevent her from falling. "I give you my word, I won't hurt her Sabrina. But she can't come with us. She will only slow me down. She has to go. Say goodbye." He declared. Sabrina shook her head. "Please." She whispered with tears running down her face. "Say goodbye now or you won't have chance. She won't get hurt, I promise." Carlos said. She let go of him and wiped her tears. She turned back to Emma. "Emma, Carlos is letting you go sweetheart. You're going to get to see your dad." Sabrina said trying to be strong. Emma shook her head. "I don't want to leave you without you Sabrina." Emma said. "I know baby but you have to. I need you to be safe. Come here." Sabrina said kneeling down again. She winced in pain. "I love you Emma. I want you to go with Carlos. He's going to take you somewhere safe sweetie." She hugged Emma. "I love you too Sabrina. Please don't make me go." She whimpered. "You have to go Emma. I love you ok." Sabrina said pulling back to look at her. She wiped Emma's tears. "I need you to be strong for me Emma. You think you can do that?" Sabrina asked her. Emma nodded unsurely. "Good girl." She kissed Emma once again and turned to Carlos. "How will I know that she's really safe?" Sabrina asked tearfully. "I will have one of my men pass you the phone when she's reached the destination." Carlos said. Sabrina nodded. That would have to be enough. "Remember that you gave me your word Carlos. You make sure nothing happens to her." Sabrina said vehemently with tears coming down her face. Carlos nodded and reached out for Emma. "It's ok baby. Go with him." Sabrina said releasing him to her. Emma struggled for her but the only thing she could do was encourage her to go. And then she was gone.

_~Patrick & co~_

By now everyone had heard that Emma and Sabrina were taken by Carlos Rivera. The PCPD was buzzing with everyone trying to get some clue as to where he could've taken them. Taylor, Elizabeth, and Sam joined Felix, Lucas, and Patrick at the PCPD. Everyone was trying to help find a lead. Elizabeth called Juan to see if Sabrina reached out to him. He was upset when he learned the news and told them that he would be in Port Charles in a couple of hours. Patrick began to unravel as time passed. The room suddenly quieted as Julian Jerome walked in with Ava with some police officers in tow. Before anyone knew it, Patrick became enraged and attacked Julian. "Where did you have him take Emma and Sabrina you son of a bitch?! Where is my family?" Patrick barked. "What are you talking about?" Julian asked bewilderedly. It took several people to get Patrick off of him. "Get them in interrogation 1." Anna ordered as the led Julian and Ava away. "Get him talking Anna. Get him talking so he can tell us where Emma and Sabrina are." Patrick pleaded. "I will." Anna looked to Felix and he nodded understanding. Lucas and Sam followed behind the commissioner. "You both can't come in with me." Anna started. "Yes we can. In Julian's own twisted way he cares about whether or not Lucas and I involve him in our lives. I say we work that angle and get him talking." Sam suggested. "My sentiments exactly." Lucas stated. Anna nodded in agreement.

Whatever helped find her grand-daughter and Sabrina, Anna would do it. Lucas and Sam walked in with the commissioner behind them. "What the hell is going on out there?" Julian yelled. "Patrick Drake's daughter Emma and Sabrina whose pregnant was taken this evening by Carlos Rivera. The same Carlos Rivera that works for you." Lucas stated. A look of disbelief and shock registered on both Julian and Ava's face. "That's a lie. Carlos would never harm Sabrina. He loves her." Ava announced strongly. "There's evidence that he did and now they're missing. Did you have something to do with this? Because if you did, any chance we had of having a relationship is over!" Lucas shouted now. "Lucas what purpose would I have to kidnap a little girl and a pregnant woman. I had no hand in that whatsoever! I swear on both your lives! I had nothing to do with Carlos kidnapping that little girl and Sabrina." Julian exclaimed. Sam and Lucas looked at one another in an unspoken conversation. They believed him. "Then help us find him. Carlos worked for you which means he knows about your contacts and safe houses and anything else that might help us find them. Help us find them." Sam said looking squarely at him. Julian looked at both his children and sighed. "Ok." He nodded in agreement. "I'll help you find him."

_~Sonny~_

Sonny couldn't believe it when the cops showed up at the restaurant looking for Robin's and Patrick's missing daughter and the pregnant nurse from the hospital. It reminded him of when Michael, Morgan, and Kristina were taken and when Lily died in that explosion. He didn't wish that pain on anyone. "I can't believe it. I hope they find Emma and Sabrina soon. Patrick must be devastated. His child and the mother of other children are both missing." Olivia said to Sonny when the cops finally left. "She's the one that was about to marry Patrick before Robin came back. She's the one that's pregnant!" Sonny said in shock. "Olivia nodded. "Sonny shook his head. "I've been where Patrick is at and I don't wish that on him or anyone. I have to see if there's anything I can do to help." Sonny stated getting his jacket on. Olivia nodded in agreement as she collected her things.

He turned off the lights and locked up. When Olivia was beside him, he stepped out and closed the door to the restaurant when a black SUV nearly ran them over. He shielded Olivia with his body and flew to the ground. "What the hell was that?" Olivia shouted from underneath him. He pulled out his gun from his waist band and looked around for any other threats. When he was sure that there was none, he stood up and helped Olivia off the floor. "Get back into the restaurant and don't come out until I say so Olivia." Sonny said to Olivia. "No, I'm not leaving you out here alone Sonny." She replied stubbornly. Sonny shook his head in annoyance and pulled her closely to his side as they went to check out the parking lot. Sonny had his gun drawn just in case when they rounded the corner. There in the corner of the parking was a little girl huddled and unmoving. Sonny looked at Olivia and looked back at the little girl. When he was sure that the danger had left, he and Olivia slowly approached her. "Hey, this is Sonny Corinthos and Olivia Falconeri. Everything is going to be ok." He stated calmly not wanting to frighten the little girl. They spent a minute trying to get the girl to move or do anything to let them know that she was ok. They stayed away from her until she did. "Emma. Emma Drake is that you? We know your parents sweetheart, Robin and Patrick Drake." Sonny said trying another tactic. Finally, when the little girl looked up at them they could see that it was in fact Emma sitting there scared with tears running down her face. Both Sonny and Olivia sighed in relief. Sonny squatted towards Emma. "Emma, are you hurt?" Olivia asked her. She shook her head. "I'm gonna call Anna Sonny." Olivia whispered. Sonny nodded in reply. He stuck his hand out to Emma. "I'm going to take you to your dad sweetheart, I promise you. You just have to come to me. I won't hurt you Emma. I promise you sweetheart. Just come to me and I'll take you to your daddy." Sonny said softly. He was patient with her and waited. As if making up her mind, Emma stood up and ran into Sonny's arms crying and saying incoherent things. "Shhhh, shhh it's ok sweetie. You're safe Emma. I'm taking you to your dad." Sonny said rocking her soothingly. "Let's get her to GH. Tell Anna to have Patrick meet us there." Sonny whispered to Olivia.

_~Patrick & co~_

Back at the PCPD, the mood was very serious and depressing. Mac and Felicia had been out looking and turned up with no news. A couple of hours had passed since the kidnapping and nothing turned up. Even with Julian's help, there were no leads. Felix and the others could see Patrick withdrawing into himself. And they knew that there was nothing they could say to console him. "Patrick, we're going to head to the hospital and talk to everyone that's working to see if we missed something." Elizabeth suggested to him. It was almost as if he was lifeless. "Patrick?" She tried again. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "The last thing Sabrina said to me was to bring ice cream for Emma. She's pregnant and she's out there in danger. And Emma….my little girl." Patrick was sobbing now. Elizabeth gathered him in his arms as he finally broke down. The scene was heart-wrenching to watch. Felix felt Lucas embrace him as tears streamed down his face. Anna, who was starting to feel discouraged and useless, headed outside so she didn't have to watch this. 'I can't fail them. I need to pull myself together.' She thought. Before she walked outside, her phone rang and everyone quieted down. Patrick looked up at her with tears in his eyes. She answered the phone. "This is Anna Devane." She answered. "_Anna this is Olivia Falconeri. Sonny and I found Emma and she's fine. Meet us at General Hospital now_." She heard Olivia said. She felt herself falling in relief when Mac caught her. "Are you sure it's her Olivia?" She couldn't believe it. "_Yes it's her Anna. Have Patrick meet us at GH_." Olivia stated. Anna nodded and looked at Patrick. "We'll be there. Thank you Olivia." Anna said before hanging up. "Olivia and Sonny found Emma." She started. Patrick stood up now. "They're heading to GH and they want us to meet them there." She finished. "What about Sabrina?" Felix asked. Anna looked at Patrick who was also waiting to hear the answer to that question. "She didn't say anything about finding Sabrina. But the sooner we get to the hospital the sooner Emma can help us find her so let's go." Anna said encouragingly. Everyone gathered their things headed to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

_So just to rest some inquiring minds: Robin did not have anything to do with Emma and Sabrina's kidnapping. In my story, she's in Rome still with Brenda. In my eyes Robin isn't a villain but she isn't right for Patrick anymore. Another thing: Sabrina and Patrick will get their happy ending but like I said, it's a journey. Thank you everyone for reading and sticking by the story. _

Ch.17

_~General Hospital~_

Patrick, Felix, Lucas, and Anna stepped off the elevator of 10th floor in the hospital. They immediately saw Sonny waiting outside an examination room. "Sonny where is Emma?" Patrick immediately asked when he approached him. "She's in there with Olivia getting examined by Epiphany. If everything checks out, they're going to send her up to Pediatrics." Sonny explained. Patrick rushed into the room and met Emma's eyes. "Daddy?" Emma asked with tears running down her face. "Yes its daddy sweetheart." Patrick said walking towards her. He was unsure of himself because he had no idea what had happened to her and he didn't want to frighten her. But Emma reached for him and it was the only confirmation he needed. He picked up his daughter and held on to her tightly. "I'm so happy that you're ok sweetheart. I love you Emma." Patrick replied over and over. Olivia walked out to give him some privacy.

Back outside, everyone else finally reached the 10th floor. They listened at Anna questioned Olivia and Sonny about how they found Emma. "Ok, the cops came by the restaurant and told us about the kidnapping and to call the PCPD if we heard anything. After they left, Olivia and I talked for a few minutes and decided to come help look. When we stepped out of the restaurant, Olivia and I was nearly run over by a black SUV pulling out of the parking lot. We got up and went to the parking lot and saw Emma huddled into the corner, crying." Sonny explained. Anna had to keep herself together as she heard this. "Did you two see anything significant about this black SUV? Perhaps a tag number? Maybe you got a glimpse of the driver?" Anna questioned. "No sorry, we didn't. Sonny threw us on the ground when the car almost hit us." Olivia stated. "I have camera's set up at the restaurant now. Spinelli is looking at that and trying to pinpoint which streets they got on and see if there are any traffic cams that picked them up. You also need to try and talk to Emma Anna." Sonny suggested. Anna nodded. "Thank you both for taking care of my grand-daughter." Anna stated with tears in her eyes. Sonny and Olivia nodded.

Patrick suddenly came looking tired and frustrated as ever. "What happened?" Lucas asked. Patrick walked away from the room. "Emma is not saying anything about what has happened. They only she keeps saying is 'sorry'. I don't know how to get her talking about what happened. Do we know anything else that can help us find Sabrina?" Patrick said in a discouraged tone. "She might be traumatized by what happened to her Patrick. Can I try talking her?" Lucas suggested. "Yes please." Patrick stated. Lucas went in and hoped his expertise in Pediatrics could help him when he needed it the most. Anna told Patrick everything Sonny told her. Patrick looked at him and Olivia. "I know you have no reason to help me but thank you so much for finding my daughter and bringing her here Sonny." Patrick said his voice breaking. Sonny grabbed his shoulder in comfort and said "You're going to get through this Patrick. You just have to believe you will. I will do anything I can to help find Sabrina and your kids." Sonny declared to him. Patrick nodded and said "Thanks." He never thought that he would ever need Sonny for anything yet here he was helping him even though he knew Patrick was not fond of him. Lucas walked out of the room. "Emma is traumatized from tonight's events Patrick. Epiphany and I are going to transfer her to Peds. Get her settled into a room and try talking to her then. I think Dr. Lewis, the child psychologist is here so we should have her paged. Maybe we could get Sonny or Olivia to try and talk to her." Lucas explained. "With all due respect Lucas, Emma needs her family right now." Mac stated. "Yes in any normal situation, she would Mac. But there is nothing normal about this. Since Sonny and Olivia got to her first after this entire ordeal, there's a level of trust there. Emma is keeping what happened to her inside because she's scared. We need to make it ok for her to talk." Lucas explained to the crowd. He turned to Patrick. "Patrick I think we should also get some of Emma's favorite things from home and bring them to her room to familiarize her with things that she knows. Maybe get her coloring. Then we can try talking to her again with Sonny and Olivia present." Lucas stated. Patrick looked at Sonny and Olivia. "Whatever you need us to do, we'll do it." Sonny said with no questions asked. Patrick nodded in agreement and said ok. Patrick didn't want to leave his daughter ever again, but he knew this was his only chance of also bringing Sabrina and the twin's home safely. "We'll watch over her. Be safe and hurry back." Felix assured. He went home and picked up some of Emma's things. As he drove home, he thought of Sabrina. "Please be ok." He whispered.

_~Sabrina~_

Sabrina tried to keep from Carlos that she was in labor. She hoped that Emma was with Patrick and that she could somehow help him find her by the time the babies were born. She looked through the room and barely found anything useful that would help her with labor. The only thing she found was some old sheets and a drawer. She laid the sheets down on the floor and placed the drawer near her. She took off her jacket and placed laid it neatly in the drawer. She planned on placing the babies in the drawer since there was nothing else. She sat down on the sheets and felt another contraction come. She took a deep breath and got through it. "We are going to be just fine my babies. It's just you and me now. We can do this." She said breathing heavily. She grabbed the necklace that Patrick gave her and held onto it for comfort. "Your daddy will find us and we'll be home soon." She whispered, trying to reassure herself. She felt another contraction coming and this time she yelled out in pain. She heard movement outside and heard them unlock the door. She shook her head not wanting it to be real. Carlos opened the door and said "Damn it! Don't tell me you're in labor Sabrina." Carlos demanded. Sabrina glared at him while she breathed. "I didn't plan to get kidnapped and go into labor Carlos! Get out; I want to have my babies without you being here." She breathed angrily. Carlos scowled at her. "Well if you want your kids to be delivered safely, then I'm all you got Sabrina." Carlos stated forcefully. "They would be safe if it hadn't been for you kidnapping me and Emma! Now I'm stuck giving birth in this dirty place with a kidnapper who claims he loves me!" Sabrina shouted in anger. "I do love you Sabrina!" He shouted back at her. "Prove it then." She yelled breathing though another contraction. "Call an ambulance for me and my kids. Get me to the hospital. Get me to Patrick." Sabrina cried. Carlos kneeled in front of her and said "Like I said Sabrina, I'm all you got." He said stoically. Sabrina felt hopeless and scared because she knew that her kids were coming at any moment and she couldn't stop it. She was scared because she didn't want to think of what would happen after her twins were born.

_~Patrick, Emma, & co~  
_Emma was transferred to the Peds unit and placed into a room. She still hadn't said anything about what happened. As a matter of fact, she was not talking at all now. Patrick and Dr. Lewis were in with her at the moment. Patrick brought some of her favorite teddy bears and dolls and some of her favorite books. Felix, Lucas, Mac, Felicia, Sonny, and Olivia were watching them through the window. Anna went to meet up with Spinelli to see what he found. "This is a nightmare." Felix said. "This shouldn't have happened to Emma or Sabrina. That deranged animal Carlos would've never had a chance to do this had I called the police that night he convinced Sabrina to harbor him in our apartment." Felix exclaimed. Sonny and Olivia looked at each other. "Stop it Fe, this is not your fault. No one knew that this was going to happen." Lucas said comfortingly. Felix shook his head. "Sabrina told us that she felt uneasy about something. I should've listened to her. I should've taken it to heart; I'm her best friend for God sakes. Now she's out there all alone." He ranted hysterically. Lucas grabbed his face. "Felix, don't do this right now. Sabrina is a fighter. She's going to make it through this. You more than anyone have to believe that." Lucas pointed out.

He pulled Felix in his arms and hugged him. Felix wept silently. Patrick suddenly opened the door. "Sonny, Olivia, we want to try and talk to Emma again." He said. They nodded and walked into the room. Dr. Lewis sat near Emma. "Emma do you know who these people are?" Dr. Lewis asked her. Emma looked up from her coloring and saw Sonny and Olivia. She nodded. Olivia walked towards her and sat on the bed. "Can I color with you sweetie?" She asked Emma softly. Emma nodded and handed her a crayon. They started coloring and after a while Sonny joined them and it was quiet. Sonny looked at the Dr. Lewis who nodded in understanding. "Emma sweetheart, I know that what happened tonight must've been awful right." Sonny began. Emma stopped coloring and looked up at him. She nodded and grabbed the teddy bear that Sabrina gave her this past Christmas. The doctor encouraged him to continue. "What a nice bear Emma?" He said changing the topic. "Who gave it to you?" He asked. Emma's eyes welled with tears now. "Maybe we should stop. I do-" Patrick was interrupted when they heard Emma speak. "Sabrina gave it to me. I want Sabrina back." Emma cried. "You must really miss her." Olivia said soothingly. "She told me to be brave. I didn't want to leave her daddy I promise but she said I had to go." Patrick embraced his daughter. "It's ok baby. You did the right thing. Just please tell us what happened. I'm right here Emma." He said soothingly. Emma continued. "Sabrina said that she wanted me safe and to find you." Emma finally confessed. The psychologist gestured for them to let her continue saying what she had to say without interrupting. "The bad man came to the house and took us somewhere and locked us in a room for a long time." Emma explained with tears running down her face. It was difficult for Patrick to hear this. It took everything in him to not break down right there. He never wanted to see his daughter like this. "Sabrina said she would tell me when to run but I didn't want to. She said that if I could get to you daddy, you would find her. But then the bad man came back. He told Sabrina that I couldn't go with her. She made him promise to take me somewhere safe. Then they took me from Sabrina and drove me somewhere. When we stopped, I got to talk to Sabrina again to tell her that I was ok. Then the other bad men told me to get out of the car and they drove off." Emma explained to them. "You're doing great Emma." Dr. Lewis said comfortingly. Patrick was crying as he listened to what Emma told them. "Emma sweetheart, you doing such a good job." Olivia reiterated. "Emma sweetie, can you tell us what the place looked like where the bad man took you and Sabrina." Sonny asked her. "Sabrina said something about a church but it was old and dirty. There was no there." Emma replied. Sonny looked at Patrick. "You did such a good job Emma. Listen to me, we're doing everything we can to find Sabrina and you just helped us a lot. I can't wait to tell Sabrina how brave you were." Sonny said looking at her. Emma nodded and looked at Patrick who nodded in agreement. "I'm going to step outside ok Emma." Sonny said. Emma nodded.

_~Anna~_

Anna waited for Sonny to come out and soon after Patrick followed behind him. "According to the video tapes Spinelli and I watched, the only thing we got from the footage of the traffic cams was they were headed north. Besides that we have nothing. Any luck with Emma?" Anna asked. "Yes, Emma said that she thinks they were being held at an old, maybe abandoned church." Sonny pointed out. "An abandoned church? Does anyone know about an abandoned church?" Mac asked looking at everyone. "I don't think there's any in town." Patrick stated. "That's because there isn't." Sonny said knowingly. They looked at him now. "There's an old church a little outside of town going north bound. It's secluded with trees but if you know what you're looking for, it won't be hard to miss." Sonny said. Anna was able to get a map. Sonny pinpointed the location where he thought the church was. "Ok I'm heading there now." Anna said. There were several cops accompanying her. "Anna, I'm coming with you. Sabrina could be hurt." Patrick insisted. "No Patrick that's not a good idea. I don't know what we're up against with Carlos and we don't need any more hostage situations. Stay with Emma and sit tight Patrick. " Anna reassured. Patrick nodded. Felix approached Patrick. "What did Anna say?" Felix asked him. "She went to check out Emma's story. Felix I don't know what I'm going to do if Sabrina is not ok. I don't know what I'll do if they don't find her." He said fearfully. Felix could see the love he still had for her. "Patrick, Sabrina is strong and she's a fighter. Don't count her out yet." Felix said as he recalled what Lucas told him. "Come on, let's go check on Emma." He said. Patrick nodded and followed behind him.

During the next couple hours, Felix, Lucas, and Patrick waited for word from Anna. Emma started to be receptive to the rest of her family members and Mac and Felicia spent some time with her. Emma fell asleep but she was in and out because of the nightmares she started having. Mac offered to go get some things from home while Felicia stayed with Emma. Sonny offered Patrick guards to place at Emma's door and surprisingly, he took him up on it. His daughter being kidnapped was all too fresh to consider what Sonny did for a living and throw it in his face as he had in the past. "Thanks for all your help Sonny." Patrick said when he was leaving. "No problem. Please let me know when they find her." Sonny said. Patrick looked unsure. "I know it's hard but just try and stay positive Patrick." Sonny advised. "I'll try." Patrick said. Juan came a little after that. You could see how worried he had been for his cousin. "What I don't get is Carlos had ample time to get out of Port Charles but he had his men return Emma? Why?" Juan asked when they told him the story. "Because having Emma would've caused more problems for him. Problems he didn't want. I think the only person he wanted was Sabrina." Patrick said. He started pacing the room. "Something is wrong, I feel it." Patrick said. Thoughts of Sabrina ran through his mind and all the endless scenarios of what could've happened to her. "Where is Anna? An hour has passed; we should've heard something by now." Patrick stated in fear.

Suddenly they heard Epiphany page Dr. Lee and Lucas. They all looked at each. This was it. They took the stairs to the 10th floor and found Epiphany getting the exam rooms ready. She was barking out orders to the nurses. Dr. Lee came down with four orderlies behind her wheeling in two baby incubators. "Oh my God. It's them. It's the Sabrina and the twins." Felix blurted out. "Epiphany, you had me paged?" Lucas asked. "Yes I did, go wash your hands and get some gloves and a sterile gown on stat." She ordered. Lucas ran and did what was told. Finally, several police officers and paramedic's strolled in with Anna behind them. Patrick held a breath as he watched the scene before him. And then he saw it: two babies being carried by the paramedics. "Patrick it's them! It's the twins!" He heard Felix shout with relief. They brought the babies over to Dr. Lee, Lucas, and Epiphany. But Patrick and Juan continued looking for Sabrina through the crowd. When they saw the expression on Anna's face, they knew something was wrong and now Felix realized it as well. He marched over to Anna and asked "Are those the Drake twins?" Anna nodded. Felix was confused now. "Ok so where is their mother? Where is Sabrina commissioner?" Felix asked desperately. "She's still missing Felix." Anna announced sadly. Felix shook his head in disbelief. "What do you mean she's missing? Those are her kids' right there. How can she still be missing?" Felix asked hysterically. "Where is my cousin commissioner?" Juan asked when Anna hadn't responded. She cleared her throat and looked at each of them. "When we got to the church, the babies had already been born. We found them in a large drawer with these items placed in there." Anna pulled out a plastic bag with pieces of jewelry in them. Patrick took the bag and saw what they were. It was the necklace he'd given her after the baby shower and the bracelet Emma gave to her for Christmas. "We found the children but there was no sign of Carlos, Sabrina, or his men. There was nothing there except the babies and the site that she gave birth. She's gone." Anna explained. "There has to be a mistake. She can't be gone. She didn't just vanish." Juan said angrily. "We have reason to believe that Carlos still has her. I'm sorry." Anna said sadly. Patrick fell to the ground as he listened to what was being said and called for Sabrina. Anna was crying now. "I'm so sorry Patrick. I promise I won't stop looking for her. I'm sorry." She said as she embraced him. But he couldn't hear anything. All he saw was her. All he wanted was her. "Sabrina!" He yelled over and over again. Felix and everyone cried at the bittersweet scene. The reality of situation began to feel real now. Sabrina Santiago had given birth to her twins but she didn't even get to be with them. She was taken and no one knew where she was. Patrick sobs and yells for Sabrina rang throughout the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

_I just want say thank you to all the people who are reading this story, the people who have this story at their favorites and everyone who takes the time to review. This includes _**MackenzieH, elizabeth H. 5283, didi6, lilrocky80, erica L.5855, Jenny, SecretsofNelle, ****Lisa, Lky13, & phuong1317**_. Thanks for the support everyone and enjoy._

_**MackenzieH**__, I laughed when I saw your review. No it's not wrong that you want Carlos dead. As Sonny always says "He will be dealt with!" for what he did. _

_**Didi6**__, what happened to Sabrina and Carlos will be revealed very, very soon. Probably ch. 19 or 20._

Ch.18

It was morning now and the sun shined bright as if last night didn't happen. The twins were placed in the NICU so that they could get stronger and healthier. Since they were born 2 months before their actual due date, they would remain at the hospital for a couple of weeks. Patrick was tired and still distraught over finding out that Sabrina was still missing. But seeing his children gave him hope that Sabrina would fight her way home. Sophie Elise Santiago Drake was the exact replica of her mother with some details from Patrick. She was so beautiful. And when Patrick looked at his son, Samuel Noah Santiago Drake, he saw his mother's eyes looking back him. As Patrick looked at his children, he saw Sabrina and the love they shared for one another; the love that created them. Patrick cleared his throat. "I know you two miss your mother. I miss her too." He started. His eyes welled up with tears. "But I promise you, I will love and take care of you two. And you will know about your mother and the love she had for you two. She couldn't wait to meet you. And I know that she's fighting to get to you two and she will. You have to know that. Until then, daddy is here for you Sophie and Samuel now and forever." He said tearfully.

When Patrick went to check up on Emma, he saw Robin stepping off the elevator with an angry expression on her face. "Emma gets kidnapped and you don't have the decency to call me Patrick! You let our daughter get kidnapped by Sabrina's crazy ex-boyfriend?!" Robin shouted angrily. Felix and Lucas were coming from the cafeteria when they saw the commotion. Felix glared at Robin and was about to intervene when Lucas stopped him. "I'm sorry Robin. There was so much going on that I forgot." Patrick said apologetically. "You're sorry? You forgot to call me, your wife, and the mother of your child to tell me that our daughter was kidnapped." She yelled again. Patrick looked up and glared at Robin icily now. "And where the hell were you Robin! You ran off to Rome, remember! You couldn't be bothered to stay and fix what was wrong with our family and our marriage! You left _us _remember?! I was here trying to desperately to hold our family together for Emma's sake but you couldn't be bothered. I'm the one that dealt with almost losing our daughter last night so don't you dare stand there all self-righteous and yell at me for not calling you on one of the worst nights of my life because at the end of the day, you left us!" Patrick yelled. Robin was shocked at what Patrick said. Tears sprang to her eyes. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath and calmed down. "I don't want to fight with you anymore Robin. I'm done doing that. Please just go see our daughter and tell her you love her." He said wearily and walked away.

Patrick sighed tiredly and ran his hand through his hair as he went back to the NICU. He needed to calm down before he went back to see Emma. He couldn't afford for his daughter to see him and her mother fight. When he got there, he saw his dad talking to one of the nurses. "Dad?" Patrick called out. Noah Drake turned when he heard his son. "Patrick, I came as soon as I heard." Noah said running to his son and embracing him. Patrick was so happy that his dad was here. He needed him more than anything right now. Noah pulled back. "Is it true? Sabrina is still missing?" Noah asked in shock. Patrick nodded his head as tears came down his eyes. "She gave birth all alone dad." Patrick said in a quavering voice. "She gave birth and she was taken from our children. She was taken from me and they don't know where she is!" Patrick said shaking in anger. Noah grasped Patrick's arms. "Listen to me son, Sabrina will find a way. She's resilient and she knows what she's missing and that's you and the kids. She will find her way home." Noah said confidently. "I-I'm trying to believe that dad. She should be here enjoying the arrival of the twins but she's not. We don't know what's happened to her. She could be hurt. She gave birth and she lost a lot of blood." Patrick stated in anguish. "How do you know that?" Noah asked. Patrick looked his dad in the eye. "I went to the last place she was; the place where she was being held captive with Emma. The place where they found the twins. I had to see for myself." Patrick's was crying now. "You should've seen the conditions of that place dad. She must've found some sheets and that's it. She gave birth all a-alone without any of her loved ones surrounding her and supporting her. Without me dad." His voice breaking as he recalled what he saw. Noah grabbed his son and hugged him again. "I am so sorry that this happened but I'm here for you son. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Noah whispered in his ear. Patrick held onto his dad for dear life. He felt as if he was suffocating not knowing where Sabrina was.

A month had passed and Emma was almost ready to go home. The nightmares seemed to lessen with her therapy sessions with Dr. Lewis. But sometimes, she still cried out for Sabrina or Patrick. Robin felt bad about not being there for her little girl. She was devastated when her mother told her the entire story of what happened. She apologized to Patrick for jumping down his throat. "Let's just focus on Emma." He said when she apologized. The twins were also getting stronger.

Patrick was told that he would be able to take them home around July and he couldn't wait. He and Juan were currently holding the twins and feeding them. "They truly are beautiful Patrick." Juan said as he fed Sophie. Patrick smiled and glanced at his daughter before looking back at his son. He had just finished feeding him and he rested peacefully in his arms sleeping. "It's crazy how much of Sabrina I see in them. Samuel looks like your twin but I still manage to see her in him." Juan explained. Patrick nodded. "I know what you mean." he said sadly. "I'm here for you man. No matter what has happened, we're family. So I'm here for you." He heard Juan say. Patrick looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks man. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have the support and the outpour of love from my friends and family." Patrick confessed. "Well thank God you don't have to find out." He said. Suddenly they saw Felix come in. "How are my god-babies doing?" Felix said looking at the twins lovingly. "There fine Fe. Juan and I were just feeding them." Patrick said tiredly. Felix looked at Patrick in concerned. He glanced at Juan who just shrugged. "Ok since no wants to be the one to tell you, I'll be the bad guy and say it. You need to go home Patrick, take a shower, sleep on a normal bed for a couple of hours, and then come back. You've been practically living at the hospital for a month, you need a break." Felix declared. Patrick frowned at him. "I can't leave my kids alone Felix." Patrick said defensively. Felix sighed. "I thought you knew by now that neither you nor the kids are alone. You have people lined up and determined to be here for you and the kids. Mac and Felicia are with Emma. Sonny and Olivia are visiting as we speak. I just talked to your dad and he's on his way. Juan and I are already here and Lucas and Elizabeth are stopping by later." Felix said proving his point. Patrick's face softened as he listened to Felix. "All of your kids are fine Patrick but they also need their dad to be ok as well." Felix stated. Patrick looked over at Juan who nodded in agreement. "It's ok, we'll hold down the fort for a couple of hours. Go get some rest." Juan reassured him. "At least go for the sake of your kids." Felix stated. Patrick kissed his son and handed him to Felix. "Ok. I'll leave for a couple of hours but you call me if anything happens Felix." Patrick declared in a serious tone. "I will now get out of here." Felix said entranced with Samuel now. Patrick leaned down to his daughter and kissed her goodbye and left.

When Patrick got home, he felt like he hadn't been there in ages. It felt weird being there. Robin was sitting in the living room when he walked through the door. They looked at each other awkwardly. "Someone finally convinced you to go home I see." Robin started. "Uh yeah, Felix practically forced me out of the door but he's right. I need to get myself together if I'm going to be strong for the kids." Patrick responded, sitting across from Robin. "We need to talk Robin." Patrick suddenly said. Robin nodded. She knew it was coming. "Can I go first?" He heard her say. Patrick nodded. Robin took a deep breath. "First off, I just want to say again how sorry I am for yelling at you for not calling me. It was insensitive and cruel especially in that moment and I'm sorry Patrick." Robin started. Patrick nodded not wanting to interrupt her. "Secondly, I'm sorry that I ran away to Rome like some lovesick school girl while you wanted to work things out between us. You and Emma was the only thing that kept me fighting to come home to you and we have the first bump in the road since I've been back and I don't deal with it." Robin said grabbing his hand. "I regret not sticking by you Patrick. I should've never left you and Emma. But I'm back now and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to make it work between us. I love you Patrick. I want our family back." Robin stated confidently. She was looking at Patrick now. She couldn't read his expression and he didn't say anything right away. "Patrick say something." Robin said anxiously now. Patrick pulled his hand away from Robin and stood. "I hated the fact that you left and didn't stay to work it out for our family Robin." Patrick began. "I said I'm sorry Patrick." Robin whispered. He sat back down next to her again. "I know you are Robin but you were right." Patrick stated. Robin looked at him in confusion but didn't say anything. "Everything between us had changed. I was so happy when you came back. I couldn't believe it. I had my wife back and Emma had her mother back. But you were gone for two years and I created another life with a woman that I grew to love. A woman that I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with. A woman who loved Emma like her own." Patrick stated. Robin's face fell. She didn't like where the conversation was going. "B-but you chose me anyway Patrick." Robin said in a quivering voice. He grabbed her hand in his. "I know I did. I chose our family. I wanted our family back for Emma's sake. I wanted the love we shared before they took you away from us Robin." Patrick said. "But you didn't stop loving Sabrina right." She said with tears streaming down her face now. "I thought that if I chose our family, the feelings that I felt for Sabrina would go away. But they didn't. They just continued to grow. I ached for her." Patrick finally admitted. "It's because she was pregnant with your children right?" Robin asked tearfully. "I would love her regardless Robin. I never stopped loving Sabrina." Patrick stated with tears in his eyes. Robin pulled her hand away from him and wiped the tears off her face. "So what are you saying Patrick?" Robin asked him angrily. She wanted to hear him say it. He looked at her and said "I want a divorce Robin." Robin released the sob that she was holding in. Patrick tried to grab her but she flinched away from him. "You're doing this to punish me for going to Rome, is that it? You want to punish me! I told you I was sorry Patrick!" Robin yelled now. "And I accepted your apology Robin but the fact of the matter is that I love Sabrina! I never stopped loving her! I will never stop!" Patrick exclaimed in a serious tone. "But Sabrina isn't here! She's gone remember! It's been a month!" She spat out spitefully at him. Patrick scowled at her coldly. Robin's hands flew to her mouth and she instantly regretted what she said. "Patrick I'm sor- " "Save it Robin." He said coldly. "I thought that I could make it work for Emma but things have changed. I can't do this anymore. I won't do it anymore. You and I are over." Patrick said straightforwardly. Robin was crying now. "What about Emma?" She managed to get out. "You are Emma's mother and she still needs you in her life. That will never change. I will be contacting Diane to draw up the divorce papers and a joint custody agreement. You and I will be co-parents to Emma." Patrick replied. Robin continued to cry. "I'm going to pack my things. Emma is going to be leaving the hospital soon so I want to tell her about this while she's there with Dr. Lewis. I want to make sure that she doesn't experience any setbacks because of this." Patrick stated. Robin didn't respond. Patrick looked at Robin sadly before leaving to pack his bags.

Within 2 hours, Patrick packed as much of his essential things as he could. There wasn't much of his things left so he would come back for them later. When he finished placing his bags in the car, he found Robin where he left her. "I'll come back sometime this week to get the rest of my things." He said to her. Robin nodded, tears still in her eyes. "I'm sorry Robin but we tried. I'll always have love for you but it's time to move on from each other." Patrick stated. Robin didn't say anything when Patrick said 'Goodbye' and left. She started crying because she realized that she had lost Patrick long before he packed his things and left.


	19. Chapter 19

_This is the moment you all have been waiting for I think. Lol. Once again thank you to everyone that's reviewing and enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Enjoy!_

Ch.19

Patrick drove to Sabrina's house. When he got there, he stayed in the car. He hadn't been there since the night of the kidnapping but he had decided that he would be make this place his home and stay there with the twins and Emma. Patrick watched Sabrina for months as she created the place into a home for their kids and he had every intention of making it true. He sighed and got of the car. He still felt Sabrina's presence when he walked in. He looked around and knew he was finally home. He picked one of the spare bedrooms to be his and started unpacking. When he was done with a majority of it, he went into the nursery; Sabrina's favorite room in the house. He remembered how excited she was when the room was finally decorated for the twins. He smiled when he found the recordable storybooks Emma got her as a baby shower gift. Patrick opened one of the books and Sabrina's pre-recorded voice began reading the story. He smiled sadly as he followed along with the story and laughed at the silly voices she made throughout it. When it was done, Patrick found himself rereading the storybook just to hear Sabrina's voice once again.

5 months passed by and Patrick's life had changed drastically. Emma was sad to find out that he and Robin were divorcing. What made it even worse was the fact that Robin decided to move back to Paris for a little while. Patrick was beyond upset with Robin but he made sure that Emma always knew how much he loved her and that nothing that happened between him and her mom was her fault. She signed the divorce papers before she left and they were officially over. Felix and Lucas helped Patrick pack up Emma's things to Sabrina's place where they would be staying as a family. The twins were finally able to go home by mid-July as planned. Patrick was happy to find out that they were healthy and had no permanent illnesses from the early birth and the kidnapping. Although Patrick had help from his family and friends, he still longed for Sabrina. Even though they still hadn't found her, Patrick still hoped for the day that Sabrina would come back home to him and the kids. Until then, they were his number one priority. His life revolved around them, his work, and family and friends. It was difficult to take care of two babies and his 5 year old daughter as a single dad but he made it work with help of course. Noah & Juan left three months after helping Patrick adjust to taking care of three kids. He made them promise to visit from time to time. Felix, Lucas, Elizabeth, and everyone else also helped Patrick transition to being a single dad during those months. Patrick eventually decided to hire a nanny that would help out with the twins. But he was so cautious about anyone that he didn't know coming anywhere near his children. Elizabeth and Carly had several suggestions of nannies they used and trusted in the past and he eventually picked two trustworthy and loving nannies. Even though Sabrina was not here, Patrick made sure that the twins knew about her. He placed pictures of her in the nursery and their cribs. He used the recordable storybook with her voice every night so they heard her. He talked about her all the time to them and to Emma who still missed Sabrina as well. As life moved on and his kids continued to grow, Patrick longed for the day when Sabrina would walk through the front door.

A young woman with glasses on stepped out of the taxi cab that had brought her to her destination. She paid the cab driver and watched as he left. Sabrina Santiago was finally home. Everything looked the same but it somehow felt different. She was different. She had the cab driver drop her off immediately at Patrick's and Robin's house even though she knew she would need medical attention. She couldn't help it though. She wanted to see her children. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought about the 6 months that she had lost with them. Six long, aching months of not being able to hold, care for, and love her children. But she finally made it. It took her long enough but she was here and was determined to see her kids. As she made her way to the front door, she felt dizzy. She held onto the door post to steady herself. She rang the doorbell and tried to stand even though she barely could. No one answered. Sabrina tried the doorbell again and no one answered. "No one lives there anymore." Sabrina heard someone yell. She turned around and found one of the neighbors walking their dog. As she walked towards him, the dizziness came back. "The Drakes don't live there anymore ma'am." She heard the person faintly say. Everything was moving now and she felt herself slipping away. "Are you ok miss?" She barely heard. Before Sabrina knew it, everything turned black around her.

Felix gathered the gifts he brought the twins and Emma as he reached Sabrina's house. He missed her so much it hurt sometimes. So he tried not to think about it. He focused on Lucas, Patrick, and the kids. He figured that was the best way to honor his best friend. As he walked over to the door, he heard his cell phone ring. Even though he struggled against the bags in his hands, he was finally able to pick up. "Hello." He answered. He heard the other person on the line sigh in relief. "Felix it's me, Sabrina." He heard the person on the line say. Felix dropped the bags in shock and his heart began racing. "That isn't funny!" He yelled over the phone. Felix felt the tears come. "Who is this?" He demanded. "I'm sorry if I sound different Fe, but it's truly me. It's Sabrina, your best friend. The first time we met was when you stood up for me against that guy at Kelly's. We went to nursing school and graduated together. You gave me my first makeover and encouraged me to date Patrick. You were a sells man for Lucy Coe's beauty products." She continued telling him things that only his best friend Sabrina would know. "You are Felix DuBois, my best friend in the whole world." She finally finished. She was in tears now and so was he. "Is it really you Sabrina?" He asked unsurely in a tear filled voice. "If you don't believe me, come find out for yourself. I'm in the ER at St. Mary's hospital." Sabrina said. Felix gathered up his bags and ran back to the car. "Stay on the phone with me until I get there Sabrina. I'm on my way now." She laughed. Felix smiled. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. "I can't do that Fe, you know that. I'll be here waiting for you though." She said. Felix probably broke all the traffic laws trying to get to Sabrina as fast as possible. When he got to St. Mary's he was out of breath from running. "Sabrina Santiago." He panted to the nurse at the front desk. She looked through her sheet and looked up at him. "Right this way." She said leading him inside. His heart was racing again. The nurse finally stopped and said "Ms. Santiago is in there." And walked away. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. His eyes locked with Sabrina's. She was wearing glasses that weren't hers. She was a lot thinner than before and pale. Her eyes weren't bright like they used to be. You could tell that she had been through a lot. Felix walked towards her. "Sabrina?" He whispered with tears in his eyes. She nodded and reached out for him. "It's really me Felix." She said. He rushed over to her and hugged her tight. "You're back. Thank God, you're back. We missed you so much Bri."Felix blurted all at once. He felt her hug him back. "I missed you too." She said sobbing. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time before he pulled back and looked at her. "Is it really you Bri? I've dreamt about this day for so long. Tell me I'm not dreaming." Felix said holding onto her for fear that she would disappear. Sabrina held his face in her hands. "It's not a dream Fe, it's really me. I am finally back home where I belong." She whispered to him. "Yes you are." He said hugging her again. When they pulled back, Felix immediately started flooding her with questions about where she had been all this time. "I'll get to all that later Felix but before we get into anything else, I have to know Felix." She said in a quivering voice. She took a deep breath. "Are Emma and my children ok?" She asked as if she was afraid of the answer. Felix looked at her sadly. He pulled out his phone and said "Take a look for yourself." Sabrina took the phone and looked at the screen. Sabrina gasped in shock at what she saw. It was a screensaver picture of Emma and the twins. The three beautiful children smiled back at her on the picture. She was crying. "Oh my God Felix, look how beautiful they are. Emma has grown and look how big the twins are." She cried. Felix grabbed her hand in comfort. "Yea, time flies. We took that picture last week. It's something Patrick and I started doing so that when you came home, you would see how much they've grown over the months." Felix explained. Sabrina dropped the phone on the bed and wept in her hands. "I've missed so much with them. I've missed six months of their lives. Their own mother; they won't recognize their own mother Felix." She cried hysterically. Felix took her in his arms. "You didn't choose this Sabrina. You didn't choose any of it. That bastard Carlos did this. He's the one that took you away from them, from us." He pulled her back and wiped her tears. "But you made it back to us. To them and we will get through this together, one day at time. Carlos did not win." Felix stated strongly. Sabrina nodded and wiped her face. "The first thing we're going to do is have you transferred to GH and then I'm going to call Patrick to meet us over there. He is going to be over the moon when he finds out that you're home. Don't worry Sabrina, all will be right again, I promise." Felix said. She knew she could always count on Felix to be there for her. "Thank you so much for always being here for me Felix. I love you so much." Sabrina stated grabbing his hand and kissing it. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "That's what family is for." He said. She smiled as she recalled that he's said that to her before. Felix left to make some phone calls and began his quest to help make things right with Sabrina and her family.

Patrick walked into the dim lit nursery and peered into his son's crib. He smiled when he noticed that he was still sleeping. His little arms were wrapped around this tiny bear that Sabrina had brought during her pregnancy. He turned the knob for the crib music player to continue playing as it lulled his son to sleep. As he walked over to Sophie's crib, he wasn't surprised to see that his daughter was still awake. She smiled at him as they locked eyes with each other and she began squirming as signal for her father to pick her up. Patrick chuckled at her impatience as he finally did as requested. Like Emma, Sophie was a daddy's girl in every essence of the word. She loved him unconditionally as he did her. "Hi sweetheart." He cooed as he gently rocked her in his arms. She seemed content now that she was in her father's arms. She smiled tiredly at him. Whenever it was possible Sophie liked it when her father tucked her in even if that meant staying up. When he came home from his shift this morning, Mercedes, the nanny, told him how Sophie hadn't fallen asleep for a couple of hours now even though she was fed and changed. "She's waiting for you Dr. Drake." Mercedes said when she told him about her. He hurried up and got clean before he went to check on them. "Mercedes told me that you were waiting on me. I hope you didn't give her a hard time but I get it princess. I miss you guys when I'm gone too. You're all I think about when I'm away from you. I love you Sophie." He whispered soothingly. Sophie's amber brown eyes looked at him and she hung on his every word. She was fighting sleep now more than ever now that her father was here. "How about a dance with your old man Sophie." Patrick said smiling down at his daughter. She smiled in response. Patrick began to hum softly and began to dance with his daughter around the room. It wasn't long until Sophie had fallen asleep in her father's arms but Patrick continued to dance around the room with her. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled lovingly at her. In the beginning, it used to make Patrick sad to be around his daughter like this because of the huge reminder of Sabrina but he couldn't deny the abundance of love he felt for her. The joy she brought him along with Emma and Samuel. There was a soft knock on the door. When Patrick looked up, he saw Mona, his other nanny. She was holding up the phone for him. He nodded in understanding. "Be right there." He whispered to her. He kissed Sophie on her head and placed down on her crib. He turned up the music player as he did with Samuel and left the room.

Patrick grabbed the phone. "It's Felix. It sounds important. " Mona stated before he answered the call. Patrick frowned. "Hey where are you? I thought that you were coming by this morning but you're not here. Are you alright?" Patrick asked in a concerned tone. "No, I'm not alright. You need to get to GH immediately Patrick. I'm on the 10th floor, room 1009." Felix said in a hurried tone. Patrick grabbed his keys and jacket. "I'm on my way." He said. Patrick became closer to Felix and Lucas for the past 6 months. He considered them to be family so when Felix called and sounded like he was in trouble, he had to go check it out. Patrick always dreaded leaving his kids, especially Emma considering she went to school after what happened with her and Sabrina. When the nannies started, Patrick went over strict orders on security measures he'd taken with the kids and the house like an alarm system and a list of contacts of people to call should something happen. Patrick handed Mona back the phone. "I have to go to the hospital to check on Felix. Will you be alright watching them Mona?" He asked the older woman. "I'll be fine Dr. Drake. You go ahead. Mercedes will back soon." She replied. "Ok, thank you. I'll call you if anything." Patrick said. He headed towards his car and drove to GH. He was uneasy now. He wondered what could've happened to Felix.

When Patrick got to GH, he immediately went to room number that Felix told him about and found him standing outside with Elizabeth chatting quietly. "Felix what the hell is going on? You said that something was wrong and to come here but here you are talking to Elizabeth." Patrick stated with anger and relief. "I know, I'm sorry I scared you but it was the only way I could get you here without freaking you out." Felix responded. A look of confusion was expressed on Patrick's face. "Freak out about what?" He asked. Felix grabbed him by the elbows and looked at him. He took a deep breath and said "Sabrina came back to us Patrick. She's the one I was really talking about. She's home." Felix finally confessed. Patrick felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him. Tears began to form in his eyes as he processed what Felix said. He shook his head. "No, she didn't Felix. She would've come looking for me, for the kids if she did." Patrick said angrily running his hand through his hair. "But she did. She went to you and Robin's house thinking you were still there but she ended up passing out. The neighbors took her to St. Mary's hospital. She called me while I was outside your house. I didn't want to tell you about it until I was sure. I saw her with my own eyes. It's her Patrick. It's really her. She came back to us." Felix explained happily. "Oh my God. Where is she Felix? I want to see her." Patrick said anxiously. "She's in with Dr. Lee right now. She's being examined." Elizabeth said. "Did she say where she's been all this time?" Patrick questioned. Felix shook his head. "She hasn't been wanting to say anything yet. She keeps putting it off. That bothers me because we won't know how to really help her if she doesn't talk about it." Felix replied. "This is exactly what Emma did when she came back remember and that was from being kidnapped for just the night. Sabrina has been kidnapped for 6 months! Who knows what horrible things Carlos may have put her through." Patrick pointed out forcefully. "I know. He better not even think he's going to get to Sabrina again if he's alive because I don't know what I'll do to him if I ever saw him again." Felix said in a threatening tone. "I know what I would do. He took my daughter and Sabrina away from me." Patrick answered just as lethally. "Both of you are understandably worried about Sabrina right now and I get it. But now is not the time to be making threats although I really do hope that Carlos isn't stupid enough to show his face in Port Charles again. You both are going to need to have clear heads if you going to get her through this." Elizabeth rationalized to them. Suddenly Dr. Lee came out and smiled at Patrick. "She's been asking for you. Go easy on her Patrick." Dr. Lee stated. Patrick nodded and sighed. This was the moment he had been dreaming about since she was taken from him that night. Both Felix and Elizabeth nodded at him in encouragement. They were just about to walk away when Patrick called out for him. "Can you check on Emma and the twins please? I hope Elizabeth is right about Carlos not showing his face but I need to be sure that the kids are ok." Patrick explained. "No problem." Felix replied.

Patrick took a deep breath before he turned the knob and went in. Their eyes locked immediately. He watched as tears fell down her pale cheeks. Time stopped as they looked at each other. Patrick took her in as if she was the only water that could quench his thirst. He noticed that she was different in appearance. She seemed smaller than her pre-pregnancy weight. Patrick knew that she was malnourished. He noticed certain cuts and bruises against her arms. She was paler than usual but that could've been from the malnutrition. But her eyes showed the most change. It held the horrible history of what had transpired the last six months. Patrick was almost afraid to know. Nonetheless, Patrick still found her to be beautiful. He walked towards her now and by then Sabrina was sobbing uncontrollably. He sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms. The relief he felt when she wrapped her arms around him was almost tangible. "You came back to me." He repeated over and over again. They continued holding each other, neither wanting to let the other go. But he wanted to look at her. He needed to see her face. He pulled back slightly, their faces inches apart as they looked at each other closely. He didn't realize that he was crying until she reached over and wiped his tears. He smiled at her as he held her face in his hands and they continued to look at each other. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He heard her sigh softly against him as he did it repeatedly. The love he felt for her, the love that never went away threatened to burst out of him as she sat against him. _'Finally.'_ He thought. Patrick pulled away from her forehead and looked into her eyes. "I love you Sabrina Santiago." He whispered softly against her lips. She smiled at him and rested her hands against his face like he did. "I love you Patrick Drake." She finally replied back. He released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled at her, both of their eyes mirroring the love they had for each other. The love they felt in that moment. Patrick leaned down and he felt as she held her breath in anticipation. Finally, their lips met in a sweet but yearning kiss. It had been so long since they kissed each other but it was as if they had never stopped. He felt as Sabrina pulled him closer as one of hands rested against his neck and the other on his chest. He followed her lead and pulled her closer to him. He pulled back and left soft fluttering kisses on her lips. "I love you. I'm never letting you go ever again." He whispered in between kisses. She opened her eyes finally and both of her hands held his face again. She looked at him and he could see the love she had for him in her eyes. She leaned into him causing their foreheads to touch. Patrick kissed her on her nose. They were entangled with each other and the love they had for one another. "I love you." She whispered back. Patrick sighed in relief. The woman he loved was finally home and in his arms like he always dreamed about every night. She finally came back to him and their family.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20

Dr. Lee came back in a short while after. "Everything seems to be ok Sabrina. It doesn't look like there was any trauma or damage from giving birth. I do want you to come in regularly for check-ups. Besides that everything is fine." Dr. Lee explained. Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dr. Lee. I really appreciate it." Sabrina replied. Dr. Lee smiled. "You're welcome. I'm so happy to see that you're back Sabrina. Take it easy ok?" Dr. Lee stated. Sabrina nodded. "I will. Thanks again." Dr. Lee left and soon Patrick and Sabrina were alone again. Patrick stared at her still not believing that she was here. "Felix said you came looking for me at the house." Patrick began. "Yea, I came looking for you and the kids. I fainted while talking to one of your old neighbors. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital. That's when I called Felix." Sabrina explained. Patrick nodded.

"Patrick, Felix showed me a picture of the kids and he told me that they're ok but I need to hear it from you." Sabrina stated. Patrick nodded and grabbed both her hands in his. He didn't want to reveal too much and risk upsetting her. "The kids are fine. Emma started the second grade this September. She was in the thanksgiving play at school. She was so excited about it." Patrick stated. Sabrina smiled. "And the twins are healthy and beautiful and cared for by many people. But I made sure that they knew about their wonderful mother every day. We've posted your pictures in the nursery and use that recordable book with your voice almost every night." Sabrina started tearing up as she listened to him. "And I talk about you to them. How you protected their big sister and them. I told them about how much you love them. Samuel is so much like you. He's shy at first but once he gets to know you, he'll love you forever." Patrick stated his voice breaking. "And Sophie?" She asked tearfully with a smile. "She's beautiful and stubborn. Felix says she's like me. She's a little more trusting of others than Samuel." Patrick pointed out. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of the kids and handed it to Sabrina. Sabrina stared at the picture lovingly. "Samuel looks like you." She observed. "Yea but he has your eyes. And Sophie is the mini version of you but with my eyes, so I've been told." Patrick responded as he wiped the tears off her face. "I have to ask you something Sabrina. You might not like it but I need to ask anyway." He began. Sabrina knew what he was going to ask. "You want to know what happened to me and where I've been." She said. Patrick nodded. "You've been gone for six long months. What did that bastard Carlos do to you?" Patrick asked angrily. Sabrina touched his face to calm him down. "Please don't think about him. He's not worth it." She stated looking at him. Patrick grabbed her hand and kissed it. He waited for her to answer. "I will tell you what happened to me and where I've been but I need a psychologist to be present when I do." Patrick was confused. "I know you don't understand now but you will. It has to happen that way." Sabrina said cryptically. "Ok then. We can get Dr. Collins on the case. He's the best psychologist we have at GH. When do you want to do this?" Patrick asked her. "As soon as possible, preferably today if he can. The sooner I get this out, the sooner I can heal and go home to our kids." Sabrina said determinedly. Patrick nodded in agreement. "Ok. I'll have Dr. Collins paged. I'm also going to check on the kids. I'll be right outside that door." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sabrina tried to hand him the picture of the kids. "You can hold onto that. I'll send Felix in." He said as he started walking towards the door. "Patrick." He heard her say. "If Dr. Collins says yes to meeting with me today, I want you to call Sonny Corinthos to be here for this as well. He needs to hear what I have to say." Sabrina said. Patrick was beyond confused now. Sabrina had never met Sonny Corinthos. What did he have to do with what happened to her? Patrick nodded in agreement and stepped outside.

He was greeted by Felix. "Is she ok? Did she tell where she's been these past six months?" He asked. Patrick shook his head. "No not yet. She wants a psychologist there when she tells us and Sonny Corinthos." "Sonny Corinthos? Sabrina doesn't even know the man. What could she possibly have to say to him?" Felix voiced. Patrick shrugged. "I don't know but I guess we'll find out. How are the children?" He asked. "They're fine. I told Mercedes to pick Emma up immediately from school and Mona is with the twins. Sophie is still sleeping and Samuel is up." Felix answered. Patrick nodded. "Ok, you should stay with her. I'll go and see if Dr. Collins is available." Patrick stated. Felix nodded in agreement.

Within 20 minutes, Patrick was able to track down Dr. Collins. He agreed to meet with Sabrina that same day. He had heard about what happened to her and Emma and wanted to do anything he could to help. Patrick also called Sonny down as requested by Sabrina. He came by the hospital immediately. "I am so happy to hear that Sabrina is back Patrick. You must be so happy." Sonny said when they met up by Sabrina's room. He nodded. "It's still unbelievable Sonny and I can tell that whatever she's been through, must've been difficult for her. She's not saying anything about what happened until a therapist is present." Patrick explained to him. "Like Emma when she came back?" Sonny pointed out. "Yes and for some reason she wanted you there. She said we would know why when she explains." Patrick stated. "Well here comes the good doctor now." Sonny noted. Patrick turned to see Dr. Collins heading their way. Dr. Collins greeted Patrick and Sonny. Patrick knocked on the door and came in with Dr. Collins and Sonny. "This is Dr. Kevin Collins Sabrina. He's also Lucy's husband." Patrick introduced. "I remember, nice seeing you again Dr. Collins." Sabrina said as she shook his hand. "You too Sabrina. I'm so happy to see that you're back and safe. I was so sorry to hear about what had happened to you." Dr. Collins warmly said. "And this is Sonny Corinthos." Patrick said. Sabrina locked eyes with Sonny. She shook his hand and said "Felix was telling me about how you and Olivia helped Emma locate the church which led you to the twins." Sabrina stated. "I wish it would've led us to finding you as well Ms. Santiago." Sonny replied. "Please call me Sabrina and it wasn't your fault. I thank you so much for the part you and Olivia played in helping the kids." She said smiling at him. "No problem and please call me Sonny." Sonny said smiling back. "Ok Sabrina, Patrick said you asked for me to be here." Dr. Collins began. "Yes, I need to be sure that I'm ok before I go home to my kids. A lot has happened to me and I don't want to go home to until I've begun to put that part of my life away. I don't want it affecting me being able to raise our kids." Sabrina explained. Patrick and Felix glanced at each other. Dr. Collins sat down next to her. "Ok why don't we begin with where you have been?" Kevin suggested. Patrick stood on the other side of Sabrina while Sonny and Felix sat across from her. Sabrina nodded. "Where do I start?" Sabrina said nervously. "We know everything that happened up until Emma being found." Kevin informed. Felix, Patrick and Sonny nodded in agreement. "When Carlos came back to the room, he revealed his plans to me. He said that he and I would start over somewhere away from Port Charles and that it didn't include Emma. He said that Emma had to go and I was so scared that he was going to hurt her." Sabrina began as she looked at Patrick. He sat down next to her on the bed and held her hands in comfort. "I told him that I would cooperate with him but he said I had to say goodbye. He gave me his word that no harm would come to Emma and even though I didn't want to, I had to trust him. I had to trust that he wouldn't hurt her and I had to make it easy for Emma to go with him. I had to show her that I was ok so that she would be ok but it still hurt me to let her go. It took everything in me to not pull her back into my arms as she struggled when they took her from me." Sabrina cried. She felt Patrick squeeze her hands. Kevin handed her a box of tissues. She wiped her tears and cleared her voice before she started again. "Carlos had promised me that I could talk to Emma before they let her go so that I knew she was safe. I was so relieved when I heard her voice and I prayed that she got to you in time because I was in labor." Sabrina said speaking to Patrick. It was very hard for him to listen to the story but he knew this was the only way to help her. "My water broke a little after when we got to the church. The contractions started getting stronger and closer together. I began to prepare to give birth. I looked for anything that could help me but I only found these old sheets and I used the old drawer as a place to put them in when they were born. The place was filthy so I placed my jacket in there. I tried to stay as quiet as possible so Carlos wouldn't know that I was going to give birth right there but at one point I cried out in pain and he heard me. He was so upset when he found out.

~Sabrina's story~

"_Damn it! Don't tell me you're in labor Sabrina." Carlos demanded. Sabrina glared at him while she breathed. "I didn't plan to get kidnapped and go into labor Carlos! Get out; I want to have my babies without you being here." She breathed angrily. Carlos scowled at her. "Well if you want your kids to be delivered safely, then I'm all you got Sabrina." Carlos stated forcefully. "They would be safe if it hadn't been for you kidnapping me and Emma! Now I'm stuck giving birth in this dirty place with a kidnapper who claims he loves me!" Sabrina shouted in anger. "I do love you Sabrina!" He shouted back at her. "Prove it then." She yelled breathing through another contraction. "Call an ambulance for me and my kids. Get me to the hospital. Get me to Patrick." Sabrina cried. Carlos kneeled in front of her. "Like I said Sabrina, I'm all you got." He said stoically. Sabrina looked at him and screamed when she felt another contraction. She knew that one of the babies was coming when she felt the urge to push. Even though she wanted Carlos nowhere near her or her children, she knew she couldn't do it alone. She breathed heavily as she instructed him to see if he saw a head. "I do, I see the head Sabrina." He yelled with a disgusted expression on his face. She nodded. "Use one of the sheets to grab the first baby. Do you have a knife?" She asked him. He nodded and pulled out a pocket knife out of his pocket. "I'm going to push and you are not going to drop my baby do you hear me Carlos! Cut the umbilical cord when he's out." She declared in no-nonsense tone of voice. She pushed when she felt the next contraction and screamed in pain. She heard a cry and saw Carlos wrap the first baby. She cried when she saw her son. _

~Present~

"He was so beautiful but I only saw him for a minute or two before I felt another contraction." Sabrina recalled as everyone listened. "I knew that Sophie was coming after. I told Carlos to place Samuel down in the drawer and he did. There was a knock on the door. They were preparing for something and they needed Carlos. He stepped out for a couple of seconds and then I heard a noise. I realized that it was helicopter and I begin to panic. I realized that he was taking me away like he planned."

~Sabrina's story~

"_Is that a helicopter that's outside Carlos?" Sabrina panted as she breathed through another contraction. "Don't worry about that now Querida. Let's focus on this next baby. Then you and I can begin our lives together." Carlos answered her. Her eyes filled with tears and rage. She couldn't help but push as the next contraction came. "I see the head!" Carlos yelled. He readied himself for the baby as he did with Samuel. "What about my children?" Sabrina yelled. Carlos glanced at her. "They can't come with us Sabrina. You're going to have to say goodbye to them as well." Carlos stated. Sabrina shook her head. She was crying now. "If you take me away from my kids, you might as well kill me Carlos. I won't live without them." Sabrina said through the pain. As much as she wanted to prolong the inevitable, she knew she couldn't. As she felt another contraction, she pushed one final time and felt Carlos take her daughter from her. She waited for a cry. "Why isn't she crying?" Sabrina asked anxiously. She watched as Carlos cleaned her face and then she heard a little wail. It wasn't a strong cry but it one nevertheless. She reached for her baby but Carlos continued staring at her. "Give me my baby Carlos!' Sabrina demanded as tears fell down her face. "She looks just like you Sabrina. She should've been ours." She heard him whisper. Sabrina vision was beginning to blur. She knew it must've been from the blood loss of her giving birth. She took off the necklace and bracelet she had on and placed it in the drawer with her son. She knew that was going to be taken from her children so she needed something to identify them with should someone find them. "Please give me my baby Carlos. Please." She begged, reaching for her daughter. The helicopter noise was closer now. Someone barged into the room. "Mr. Rivera, it's time to go! The helicopter is here! We must leave before the cops get here!" The man barked. Sabrina shook her head in fear. She was about to reach for her son when Carlos pulled the drawer from her. She watched as he placed her daughter in the drawer. "I'm sorry Sabrina. We must go now." Carlos stated. He kept the drawer out of her reach and stood up to leave. "You said I could say goodbye!" She cried angrily. "Please, if you ever loved me, please let me say goodbye to my children." She begged. Carlos paused at the door. "I'm sorry." He said again. "I want her sedated and carried to the helicopter. Wrap her in the blankets; she has lost a lot of blood. We'll get her medical attention when we land." He ordered. "No, please Carlos, please give my babies! Please, I promise I'll go with you, please." She begged over and over. The man walked over to her with a needle. She fought as hard as she could but she was still weak from giving birth. She felt the prickle from the needle and felt the effects of the sedative immediately. "My babies…" She cried incoherently. And then she succumbed to the darkness._

~Present~

The room was silent as Sabrina's sobs filled the room. Patrick held her in his arms and was shaking with anger. Tears rolled down his face. Felix began pacing the room and Sonny's hands formed fists in anger. "I think we should stop here for today." They heard Dr. Collins say. Sabrina pulled back from Patrick. "No, I want to keep going." Sabrina whispered. "We don't have to do all of this today." Patrick said wiping her tears off her face. "I want to. Please, I want to continue." She insisted. Dr. Collins nodded. Patrick kissed her softly. She touched his face. "I'm ok Patrick." She whispered to him. Although he wasn't sure, he went along with her. Sabrina cleared her throat and regained her composure. She felt Patrick's hand in hers and it gave her strength. "That was one the worst things that ever happened to me; being taken from my children forcefully. I didn't even get to hold them. I didn't know if they were ok. When I woke up, I was disoriented at first. I knew that I was no longer in Port Charles." Sabrina continued.

~Sabrina's story~

_Sabrina looked around the room as she woke up. She struggled to sit up as the effects of the sedative they'd given her wore off. Her hands flew to her nose and throat as she felt the tube running down her throat. The ones they placed in patients that couldn't feed themselves naturally for a long time like coma patients. She was finally able to sit up in the bed. She took a deep breath and held it as she pulled the tube out. She released the breath that she'd been holding and ripped the IV that was attached to her arm off as well. She glanced at the open window and heard the ocean outside. Her hands flew to her now flat stomach. Her womb that held her twins were empty now. Tears flooded her eyes as she remembered the events of what had happened to her children. Sabrina didn't know if they survived or if anyone had found them at the abandoned church. All of a sudden, the door where she was being kept flew open. A guard came in after hearing the machines go off. He turned it off and left the room. A minute later he came back with a glass of water and handed it to her. She took it from him hesitantly and took small sips to prevent from gagging. The guard waited patiently. "How long was I unconscious for?" She asked softly. Her throat was raw and dry from the tube. "For about a month and half." He replied. Sabrina was in shock. A month and a half. She placed the glass down. "I want to see Carlos right now!" She exclaimed. The guard nodded and left her again. Sabrina swung her legs over the bed and tried to stand up. It took her a couple of tries but she managed to gain her bearings and she stood up. She used the wall for support as she walked towards the window and looked out. The house was surrounded by the ocean. She noticed people on the grounds working and cleaning and they spoke her native tongue. Sabrina realized that she was back in Puerto Rico._

~Present~

"But Mr. Corinthos looked in Puerto Rico. That was the first place we checked considering you Carlos's and past." Felix voiced. "Yea but remember there was always a part of Puerto Rico that my contacts found difficult to reach. It's secluded and well protected. Even though my contacts came up empty handed, I always wondered about that place. It's run by some old mob families. That must've been where that bastard was holding Sabrina all along." Sonny explained. "Is the place you're talking about a compound?" Sabrina asked Sonny. He nodded. "Then it was the same place I was being held. You would've never found me though because I was being held in another house separate from the compound. Only certain people were allowed to go there. Carlos knew that he was taking a big risk bringing me back to Puerto Rico. So he didn't want anyone finding out about me." Sabrina informed them.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21

~Sabrina's story~

_Carlos walked in the room and found Sabrina standing by the window. "I'm glad to see that you're awake." He said. Sabrina turned around to face him. "Why did you bring me back to Puerto Rico Carlos?" She yelled. "I needed a place to hide out. What better place than home sweet home. Plus this is where we fell in love so it works out. You and I will be safe here. No one will find us easily." He stated confidently. "Do you love me?" Sabrina suddenly asked him. "Of course I do Querida! I love you! Why do you think I did all of this? I risked my freedom to get us here!" Carlos exclaimed. Sabrina tried to not to cringe in disgust at what he was saying to her. She took a deep breath. "Then please tell me Carlos, if you love me, tell me that my children are safe. Tell me that Patrick found them and that they are ok." Sabrina pleaded with him. Carlos glared at her now. _

"_It always comes back to Patrick huh Sabrina. We're thousands of miles away from that guy and you bring him up!" Carlos shouted in anger. "I want to know about my kids! He is their father; of course I would mention him! Now answer the damn question, are my kids ok?" Sabrina bellowed with rage. An evil look passed through Carlos's eyes; a look that Sabrina never saw from him. She was almost frightened that he would do something to her. "Your kids are gone Sabrina." He replied icily. Sabrina's heart stopped. She shook her head. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" She whispered. She was shaking in anger. "I mean I wouldn't be surprised if those Drake brats were still in that church where no one found them till this day. It has been a month and a half since you gave birth." Carlos gloated sickly. Sabrina fell as she listened to him. "You're lying. You just want to hurt me." She whispered. Tears streamed down her face. Carlos walked towards her and squatted down near her. "Am I? I heard Drake's daughter wasn't even talking right away. Who knows how long it took them to find those babies!" Carlos stated evilly. Anger and sorrow filled Sabrina as a sob escaped her mouth. "My babies, my sweet innocent children!" She wailed in agony. She shook her head as if she wanted to rid her mind of the thoughts of her children being gone. Thoughts of them being dead. Carlos's eyes softened as he watched how much pain and agony Sabrina was going through. "You made me do this." He whispered bitterly. And then before he knew it, he was being knocked over by Sabrina and being strangled by her. His eyes showed surprise as he struggled against her. "I hate you!" She said repeatedly. Carlos was able to overpower her and shove her off of him. The guards outside flew in and grabbed onto Sabrina who was about to attack him again. "Let me go!" She shouted, hitting and clawing at the guards. They were able to restrain her and handcuff her to the bed. Carlos closed the window and locked it. He scowled angrily at Sabrina and said "I'm sorry it had to come to this Sabrina. When I come back, hopefully you would have behaved yourself." Carlos taunted. Carlos and the guards finally left. Sabrina cried and cried until she passed out from the exhaustion. _

~Present~

Sabrina felt Patrick's hands shaking in hers. He looked up at her in pain. "I'm so sorry Sabrina. I'm so sorry that you were alone in this. We tried to find you, we never stopped looking." Patrick ranted in a pain filled voice. Sabrina grabbed his face. "Don't ever apologize for what Carlos did! He's the one that did this not you." Sabrina stated. "Just please fast-forward to the part where you tell us that Carlos eventually dies a slow painful death." Felix said angrily. "Look everyone, what happened to Sabrina is devastating and it's difficult to hear even for me. But this is the first step to healing." Dr. Collins stated. He turned to Sabrina. "Let me know at any point if you want to stop this. You've already gone above and beyond and you have been so brave about it." He said to her. Sabrina smiled and nodded.

~Sabrina's story~

_When Sabrina woke up again, it was dark. Someone had released one of the cuffs. She saw a tray of food on the bedside table. But how could she eat or do anything if her children were no longer in the world. She placed her free hand on her belly and imagined feeling them moving when they were in her womb. The movement that symbolized the life of her twins. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. For the next couple of weeks Sabrina barely ate or got out of bed. Carlos was furious with her behavior. He did everything he could to persuade her to take care of herself but she didn't listen. _

~Present~

"Maybe you and Felix should leave for this part. I don't want you guys to hear about what I did." Sabrina suggested, interrupting the story. She had a look of shame on her face. Felix walked over to her. "What do you mean we should leave? We have always been able to tell each other everything." Felix stated in confusion. "Yeah, I'm with Felix Sabrina. Whatever you did is a result of this thing that Carlos started. We want to be here to support you Sabrina. Do you really want us to go?" Patrick asked her. She shook her head. She continued the story.

~Sabrina's story~

"_You need to eat something Sabrina! I won't be having any more of this!" Carlos shouted at her. Sabrina barely looked like herself. She was thin and her eyes lacked the brightness it always had. She was wasting away slowly but surely. "Make sure you get her to eat even if you have to force it down her throat!" He hissed in anger to the woman who had begun to care for Sabrina when she wouldn't. Carlos left in anger. They finally released her from the handcuffs. The woman placed the tray on the bed and helped Sabrina to a sitting position. "I know that this is difficult for you sweetheart but please eat something." The woman said in a kind, soft voice. She reminded Sabrina of her mother. She looked at the woman. She was beautiful. She had long auburn hair and amber eyes. She also had a kind face. She looked familiar to Sabrina but she brushed it off. "Please, have some water." The woman said. She held the straw to Sabrina's mouth and she indulged her. A guard came in and called for the woman. "I'll be back soon sweetheart. Please eat something." She urged her again before she got up and left. Sabrina looked at the tray and noticed that there was a knife on the tray. She picked up the knife and looked at it in thought and that's when an idea formed in her mind. When the woman came back to check on Sabrina 45 minutes later, she sighed when she noticed the barely eaten dinner tray on the bedside table. Sabrina was lying in bed as if she was sleeping. The woman walked over to cover her with the sheets when she noticed something red in the sheets. 'It couldn't be.' The woman thought. "Sabrina!" She yelled but there was no response. She pulled Sabrina onto her back and saw what the red was: blood. She looked for the source and saw that Sabrina had slashed her wrists and some parts of her legs. "No!" The woman whispered. She felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one even though it was weak and thread. "Help me!" She screamed. The guards immediately came in. They gasped in shock. "Manuel, go get a doctor!" She ordered. "Javier, help me put pressure on her wounds." The woman said with concern. "Please don't die on me." She whispered._

~Present~

Sabrina felt the gazes of everyone in the room especially Patrick. She refused to meet them though. She kept her eyes downward in shame. "Let's give them a minute." Dr. Collins whispered to Felix and Sonny. They left the room. "I was in a very dark place when Carlos told me about the supposed loss of our kids. He had taken everything away from me and I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of holding me hostage anymore so I used the knife and hoped to end it all." Sabrina explained. Patrick couldn't believe how many times he'd almost lost Sabrina listening to her story. He felt so much anger over what Carlos did to her. He thought about all the pain she went through because of him. He ran his hand through the faint scars over her wrists. How had he not noticed them before. Patrick made her look at him by lifting her chin with his finger. "I am so sorry you felt you had to do that Sabrina. I don't know what else to say. I'm just so sorry." Patrick said embracing her tightly. They held each other and hoped that they could get through this together.

"She almost killed herself over what that sick son of a bitch Carlos did to her. And lying about her twins being dead while claiming to love her? How sick can he be?" Felix said angrily as paced up and down the hall. "Now we know why she requested that you be there Kevin." Sonny stated angrily. He thought about how he almost killed Carlos and wished more than anything now that he had succeeded. "I know it's hard to see her like this but you're already doing the best thing for her and that's supporting her through this. Although it's been difficult, Sabrina has shown incredible strength." Kevin stated. The door opened. "You guys can come back in now." Patrick stated tiredly. Sabrina's story was taking its toll on him. The woman he loved had gone through so much. "You both are going to get through this Patrick especially with you by her side. She will get through this." Sonny whispered reassuringly. Patrick nodded. "Thanks." He replied. Felix and Sonny re-entered the room. Felix walked over to Sabrina and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Bri. If I could take away what happened these past six months away from you, I would." Felix said comfortingly. She pulled back. "I know you would Fe." She responded smiling at him. Everyone sat back down so Sabrina could continue. "The woman who helped me was called Lena. She stayed with me after the doctor examined and bandaged my wounds. Carlos was beyond livid with me. He even raised a hand to hit me when I finally came to after a couple of days but Lena wouldn't allow it. She became very angry at him. And for some reason, Carlos never went against her. It's almost as if Lena had a power over him and I would come to find out why later. Carlos realized that he had lost all control over me after what I tried to do so he found another way. He said that if I didn't take care of myself and eat a majority of my meals, he would have the cook shot in front me. A new cook would be replaced and shot each day if didn't comply with his rules. And so I did. I didn't want to have anyone's blood on my hands, so I did it. This is how I lived for about four months. Lena and I got close and she watched over me and I confided in her about my life in Port Charles. She even convinced Carlos to let me go outside once a day after a while. And that's when I found out who she really was.

~Sabrina's story~

"_Sabrina, I have something to tell you." Lena whispered one day during their walks. "I'm planning on getting you out of here." She said softly so only Sabrina could hear. Sabrina tried to keep her face expressionless so none of the guards would suspect anything. "No, I won't have you risking your life for me. Besides I have nothing to go home to." She whispered sadly. "Listen to what I'm going to say Sabrina and play it cool because we are being watched. My name is not Lena Hernandez, its Lily Rivera. I once lived in Port Charles as well before my father's brother faked my death to get me away from my husband at the time, Sonny Corinthos. Although the car bomb didn't kill me, I suffered major memory loss for a year or two because of it. My uncle, Renaldo Rivera, planned to use me against my father to gain more territory in Puerto Rico and other places around the world but he didn't count on my father dying. So he planned to use me against Sonny until he found out about the memory loss. He decided that since I had no memories of Sonny or father, he would create this new life for me in Puerto Rico while he built his own empire. What he doesn't know is that I did gain my memories eventually and that I've been working with people who are still loyal to my father and Sonny to bring my uncle down. We're going to destroy this compound and everyone that's loyal to my uncle, Carlos included, especially after what he did to you." Lily explained to Sabrina. _

_They were resting in the garden now and made it seem as if they were talking about random things. Sabrina was trying to process everything that Lily had just told her. "You said your last name is Rivera. Doesn't that make Carlos your relative as well?" Sabrina asked softly. "No there's no relation. We just happened to have the same last name." Lily replied. "Why do you care about what happens to me?" Sabrina asked her. Lily's eyes softened at Sabrina. "Because you don't belong here Sabrina. You belong in Port Charles with your family." Lily answered. She gestured for Sabrina not to say anything. Lily glanced around discreetly before talking again. "I had one of my people look into what happened when Carlos kidnapped you and the little girl. Carlos lied to you Sabrina, your twins are alive and well and with their father. They didn't die like he led you to believe sweetheart." Lily revealed to her. Sabrina held back her tears. Many emotions were running through her. She was beyond overjoyed that her twins were ok after all but the contempt she felt for Carlos heightened to another level. He had taken four months of her life. She had almost taken her own life because of what he told her about the twins. Lily grabbed her shaking hands in hers. "Don't break down right now Sabrina. I need you to be strong." Lily said encouragingly. "I am going to get you of here and back to your family. And I promise you, I will make Carlos pay for what he did to you." Lily swore. _

~Present~

Sonny was standing up and pacing now in disbelief. "This can't be happening." They heard him mumble. He looked at Sabrina now. "Are you sure it was her?" He asked. Sabrina nodded. "Felix, remember that envelope I had you hang onto for me when I first got here. Can you please give it to Mr. Corinthos?" Sabrina said. Felix did as she asked and gave Sonny the envelope that Lily had told her to give to him when she saw him. Sonny stared at the envelope in confusion. "She told me that she would explain everything in a letter and to get it to you when I got home." Sabrina explained. Sonny nodded. "Do you mind if I step outside to read this?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. "You're going to get through this Sabrina. With these two by your side, there isn't anything you can't get through. I'm so happy to see that you're finally home." Sonny said before he left. "Thank you so much Mr. Corinthos." She replied. "I told you to call me Sonny." He said with a smile. She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Sonny." She reiterated and then he left.

"So Lily was the one who helped you get out of Puerto Rico?" Felix asked. Sabrina nodded. "She came up with a plan to get me out safely and we went over it for a month just to make sure there would be no problems. I was so scared when the day actually came but the only thing that kept me going was thinking about you guys and being home again. I had to hide out in Puerto Rico for a couple weeks after they brought down the compound. Lily's people kept me safe and in hiding until the opportunity presented itself to get me on a plane. They created a fake passport and identification cards to get me out of Puerto Rico and back to the states. I landed in Miami and from there I took another flight back to New York and had a taxi take me to Patrick's home." Sabrina finally finished. "So is Carlos dead?" Felix asked. Sabrina shook her head. "I don't know. Lily told to go with one of her guards and don't' look back." Sabrina replied. "And what happened to Lily?" Patrick asked. "I don't know. I wanted so badly for her to come with me because like me she was taken from her home but she said not worry about her. That she would eventually see me again. If it hadn't been for her, I don't know what would've happened to me. She saved my life literally." Sabrina said in tears. "Lily made it that far Sabrina. I'm sure she's ok." Kevin said. "I hope so." Sabrina said.

"After hearing about what you've been through, I can see why you felt that you needed my help. I'll set up some appointments for you to see me as a patient. We'll have another session before you're discharged from GH. With that being said, I don't believe that you're a danger to yourself or anyone in your family. What Carlos put you through was unthinkable and that's what I want us to focus on. I don't want you to live your life in fear or anger because of what he did. I want you heal so that you can take back what he tried to take from you and that's your life." Kevin explained. Sabrina nodded. Kevin stood up to leave but grabbed Sabrina's hand in comfort. "You are a brave young woman Sabrina. I am so happy that you fought your way home." Kevin commented. "Thank you for that Dr. Collins and for taking me on as a patient." Sabrina replied. He nodded. "You're welcome. I'll see you soon." He said. Sabrina felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Patrick reached over and hugged her and kissed her temple. "I'm so proud of you Sabrina, you know that." Patrick he said softly in her ear. Felix walked over and grabbed her hand. "Me too Bri because as much as he tried to break you down, you survived and made it back home to us." Felix added. Sabrina pulled back. "Trust me I had my doubts but I thank you two for being here for me. It was difficult having to relive that but I'm glad I had you two on my side." Sabrina said looking between Patrick and Felix. "We'll always be here for you." Felix replied.

Throughout the day, people who had heard about Sabrina finally being home came by to visit her. Juan and Noah were on their way back to Port Charles when they heard the good news. Patrick left to go check on the kids but Felix stayed with her until he came back. Lucas embraced Sabrina when he finally saw her. "I missed you so much." He said with her in his arms. "I missed you too Lucas." Sabrina said. Elizabeth also came by during the evening after her shift. The room was filled with excitement and chatter as Sabrina's friends visited her. She looked at them with a smile on her face. She never thought that she would ever have this part of her life again. Just as Lucas and Elizabeth got ready to leave, Patrick came back. "Are the kids ok?" Sabrina asked him. "Yeah, they are. Emma wants to know what's going on. I told her I was helping an old friend. I figured that I would tell her about you being back later. The nannies are going to be staying with them and Sonny let me know that he had his guards watching over the kids and us as well considering that we don't know what happened to Carlos." Patrick answered. Sabrina nodded. "Get some rest now Sabrina. The fight is over." Felix stated. "I will. Thank you all for being here. You have no idea how much I missed you guys." She said. "I think we have an idea. Take it easy ok." Elizabeth said hugging her. "I will."

Felix and Lucas embraced her one last time before they left and then it was only her and Patrick. He placed a bag in the closet and went to sit next to her. "I packed some of your things that I figured you would need. Felix is right, you should get some rest. Today was a very emotional packed day." Patrick said to her. He could see that she was tired yet she was fighting the urge to sleep like their daughter tended to do. Patrick stood up. "Scoot over." He said to her. Sabrina did as told and made room for him. He took off his shoes and gathered her in his arms when he got into the bed. Sabrina rested her head on his chest over his heart. She found his heartbeat soothing and sighed. It felt so right to be in his arms again. She snuggled a little closer to him as he combed his hand through her hair repeatedly. "You're safe now Sabrina. You're home where you belong." He whispered. Sabrina shut her eyes as she felt the tears come. She couldn't believe that she was finally home. Sabrina felt Patrick lift her face to look at him. They stared at each other before he leaned down and kissed her. Sabrina's hand caressed his neck as she pulled him closer towards her. Her lips parted slightly and allowed Patrick's tongue entrance. Sabrina moaned at how intense and deep the kiss they shared became. Their tongues battled with each other as they poured everything they felt into the kiss. Their bodies became intertwined with each other. Patrick pulled back reluctantly when the need for air grew. He left soft kisses on her lips and all over her face and his hand trailed where his lips had touched. Sabrina ran her hands lovingly through his hair and face as she stared at him. She pulled him down for another kiss. Patrick couldn't get enough of her but he knew that she needed to rest. He kissed her one more time before pulling back and looking at her. "Sleep now. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered softly. Sabrina nodded and rested her head against his chest like before. He kissed her on her forehead and wrapped his arms tight around her. He sighed happily as she rested in his arms. Sabrina was beginning to drift off into a peaceful slumber. Her breathing slowed as she rested comfortably in the safety of Patrick's arms. He dreamt about moments like this with her and it was finally happening. "I love you." He whispered when he thought she was finally asleep. "I love you too." She whispered back causing him to smile.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you everyone for the endless support and reviews. Coming up, more Patrina love, Robin will be back, and you'll find out what happened to Carlos, Sonny, and Lily._

Ch. 22

Over the next couple of days, Sabrina continued to be monitored for any trauma or side effects from the kidnapping. Even though Sabrina seemed to be getting healthier, like Emma, she suffered from nightmares as a result of the kidnapping. Patrick stayed by her side through it all and she couldn't be any happier. But she wondered about Robin and what happened between her and Patrick. When she questioned Felix about it, he said "I think that's a conversation that you and Patrick should have Bri." She decided that she would ask him about it another time when things calmed down. Sabrina was so happy when her cousin Juan and Patrick's father visited her. They didn't ask about what happened and she was so relieved. Instead they talked about the kids and updated her on what was happening with their lives. On the day before she was scheduled to be discharged, she and Patrick decided that they would finally tell Emma about her being back after her therapy session with Dr. Collins. Sabrina couldn't wait to see her. She had been so scared for Emma and was happy to hear that after everything, she was ok and thriving. Elizabeth was visiting with Sabrina while they waited for Patrick and Emma. "Do you think it's too soon to be telling Emma that I'm back? She has been jerked around so much; first with Robin and now with me. I wish she didn't have to go through this." Sabrina stated. "No it's not too soon!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I think she's waited long enough Sabrina. That little girl missed you just as much as the rest of us. She's going to be ecstatic when she sees that you're ok." "I hope you're right Liz. I just want her to be ok." Sabrina said. "She is ok. Don't worry so much." Elizabeth said comfortingly.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and Patrick walked in with Emma holding his hand. "Someone wants to see you." He said. Emma walked from behind Patrick and stared at Sabrina with tears in her eyes. Sabrina couldn't believe how much Emma had grown. "Is it really you Sabrina?" She heard Emma whisper. Sabrina nodded. "It's me sweetie. I missed you so much." Sabrina stated with tears running down her face. Emma ran over to Sabrina and hugged her finally. "I'm so sorry Sabrina." She cried. Sabrina held onto Emma and ran her hands through her hair as she done many times to comfort her. She pulled back to look her. "What are you sorry for sweetie?" Sabrina asked. She wiped Emma tears. "I'm so sorry I left you. If I didn't leave, then maybe you wouldn't have been gone for so long. You would've been here with me, daddy, Sophie, and Samuel." Sabrina was shocked. She looked over at Patrick who trying to hold back tears. Sabrina gathered Emma in her arms and looked at her. "Listen to me Emma Grace Scorpio Drake, you have nothing to be sorry about, do you hear me. None of this is your fault Emma so please don't blame yourself." Sabrina said softly. She leaned down to kiss Emma on her forehead. "I am so proud of you Emma. I love you so much." Sabrina whispered to her. Emma reached over and wiped her tears. Sabrina smiled. "I love you too Sabrina. I'm so happy that you came back to us." She whispered back. "Me too sweetheart." She said tearfully. When everything calmed down, Emma was telling Sabrina about everything she missed with her and the twins. Patrick and Elizabeth stepped outside to talk for a little bit.

~Patrick & Elizabeth~

"How sweet was that?" Elizabeth began. Patrick nodded in understanding. "I know. I was afraid that Emma would have a set back because of this but I was being scared for nothing." Patrick admitted. "Wow, Sabrina also voiced her concerns about Emma coming to see her today as well. I'm so glad that it worked out between them." Elizabeth said. "Me too. I can't wait her to come home tomorrow." Patrick said. They walked over to a bench and sat down. "I know right. Technically it will be Sabrina's first time meeting her babies." Elizabeth replied back. Patrick frowned. "When I think of what Carlos put her through, I become so enraged. This was man that she loved once upon a time and for him to do what he did to her….. Sometimes I feel like I don't know how to help her through this." Patrick confided. "Patrick you are helping Sabrina just by being here for her. You have no idea how much of an impact you're making just by being supportive and standing by her side as she goes through this. You are making a big impact." Elizabeth said reassuringly. "You really think so Elizabeth?" Patrick asked. "I know so Patrick. Just keep doing what you're doing and be honest with her." Elizabeth stated. Patrick nodded and grasped Elizabeth's hand. "Thanks for always being honest and putting things in perspective for me Elizabeth. You've been a true friend as always through all of this." Patrick pointed out. Elizabeth reached over and hugged him. "No need to thank me Patrick. That's what friends are for." She said. After his talk with Elizabeth, Patrick went back to Sabrina's room. "Hi daddy." Emma greeted. She seemed happier now that Sabrina was back home. "Are you two ok?" He asked. Sabrina nodded. "Sabrina, when are you coming home?" Emma asked. "Actually Emma, I should be home by tomorrow afternoon." Sabrina replied. "That's great. We'll get to be a family." Emma stated excitedly. Patrick and Sabrina glanced at each other. "Well Ems, we have to go. Sabrina needs her rest and you have to go finish your homework. We'll get dinner on the way home." "Awww, can't I stay with Sabrina for a little longer daddy?" Emma whined as Patrick helped her put on her jacket. "Emma, you'll get to see Sabrina tomorrow when you come home from school. You can wait until tomorrow can't you." Patrick stated. "I guess I can." She said softly. She turned and hugged Sabrina. "I'm so happy you're home. I love you Sabrina." Emma whispered to her. "I love you more Ems. Be a good girl for your dad ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Sabrina said. She kissed Emma on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok. Get some rest." Patrick said to her before they left.

The next day, Sabrina was so anxious to finally be going home. She had even managed to convince Dr. Clay to discharge her in the morning. After getting back her latest labs, he let her go after he made her promise to come see him in two weeks for a check-up. Patrick was talking to Epiphany when she walked out of the room. "Hey, are you ready to go?" Patrick asked. He grabbed the bag from her. Sabrina nodded. "I'm so happy to see that you're finally going home where you belong Sabrina. You give you those beautiful babies a kiss for me." Epiphany said. Sabrina smiled. "I will. Thanks for everything Epiphany." Sabrina stated. Finally, she and Patrick were on their way home. Patrick noticed how quiet she was and noticed that she was fidgeting her hands. It was one of the things she did when she was nervous. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed the back of it. "What's wrong?" Patrick asked her. "This will be my first time meeting the twins. It's been six months Patrick. You and I both know that they're in the stranger anxiety phase. I'm their mother but I'm also a stranger to them." Sabrina confessed. "I know but they'll get to know you as their mother and come to love you. It'll take some time but we'll get through it together." Patrick said reassuringly. Sabrina nodded. They were finally home. She still couldn't believe it when Patrick told her that he moved to her home along with Emma. It only made her wonder more about what happened with Robin. Sabrina got out of the car and walked towards the house. She hadn't been there for six months and couldn't help but stare at it from afar. Patrick grabbed her hand and gestured for them to go inside. Patrick opened the door and allowed Sabrina to go in first. Everything was as she left it with a few minor details. Pictures of the kids were hung in certain parts of the house. She noticed that there was a play pen in the living room. "You didn't change anything." Sabrina commented to him. "I didn't feel the need to. You did a great job at creating a home and I wanted the kids to see that. It was like a part of you was still here with us." Patrick explained. Suddenly, an older woman came out. "Mona, this is Sabrina Santiago. Sabrina, this is Mona. She's our kids nanny." Patrick introduced. Mona smiled at Sabrina as they shook hands. "She's even more beautiful in person like you said Dr. Drake. And the resemblance between you and your daughter is remarkable." Mona stated. Sabrina blushed. "Thank you and thanks for taking care of them." Sabrina said with a smile. "Oh it's no problem Ms. Santiago. I love the Drake kids and Emma is such a big helper when she's home. The twins adore her." Mona stated. "How are they Mona?" Patrick asked. "They're both awake. I just finished feeding Samuel so he's ready for his nap and Sophie needs to be fed." Mona replied. "Sabrina and I will take over from here Mona. Where is Sophie's bottle?" Patrick asked. "It's in the room ready to go Dr. Drake." Mona said. "Ok thanks Mona. You can have the rest of the day off. Thanks for staying with them." Patrick said. "No problem." She said. Mona gathered her things and handed him the baby monitor. Patrick was just about to walk her to the door when she stopped in front of Sabrina and said "The twins will be happy to have their mother back. You'll be fine Ms. Santiago." She assured. "Thank you Mona." Sabrina said nervously. And then she left.

"Are you ready?" Patrick asked her. She nodded. They walked into the nursery. Patrick walked over to Samuel's crib and picked him up. "Hey buddy, ready for your nap?" She heard Patrick whisper. Samuel cooed at Patrick as if responding to his question causing him to smile. Tears pooled at Sabrina's eyes as she saw her son for the first time in six months. He had dark curly hair and he was the spitting image of his father. "He's so beautiful." She whispered. Patrick looked up at her with a smile. "You want to hold him?" He asked. Sabrina wiped her tears with her sleeve and nodded. Patrick walked over to her and carefully transferred Samuel into her waiting arms. He stared at her with his beautiful amber colored eyes. "I know that you don't know me but I'm your mommy Samuel and I love you so much." Sabrina said to him while rocking him is her arms. He continued staring at her, unsure of who she was and then he started crying. Sabrina froze. "Take him Patrick." She said sadly. "It's ok Sabrina." She heard him say but Samuel's cries only got louder. "Please." She pleaded with him. Patrick nodded and did as she asked. Sabrina was about to walk out of the room but stopped when she heard Patrick. "Don't leave Sabrina!" Patrick exclaimed. He walked over to her with Samuel in his arms. "You can do this. It's going to take some time for them to get to know you but they will. Samuel is cranky when he wants to go to sleep." Patrick explained. "Why don't you go feed Sophie while I put him down? The bottle is on the bedside table." He suggested. Sabrina was reluctant especially after what had just happened with her son but she would not stay away from her children any longer. She walked across the room to Sophie's crib and looked in. Sabrina felt the same feeling she felt when she saw Samuel come back as she stared at her daughter. She remembered that Carlos hadn't allowed her to even see Sophie when she was born. She saw what everyone meant about Sophie's resemblance to her. Although she was scared, she picked up her daughter from the crib and grabbed the bottle. "My little Sophie; I missed you so much. Mommy missed you so much sweetheart. I love you my little Sophie." Sabrina said. She sat down on the rocking chair near her crib and proceeded to feed her daughter. Sophie hadn't started crying yet like Sabrina was anticipating. She continued staring at her mother; listening to her every word. Sabrina smiled at her as she fed her. She started speaking to her daughter in Spanish. Patrick watched them from across the room with love in his eyes. He always imagined how beautiful Sabrina would look holding their kids but nothing could've prepared him for the actual thing. He glanced down at his son who'd fallen asleep instantly. He placed Samuel in the crib and sat back down to watch Sabrina and their daughter interact with each other for the first time. After a while, Sabrina had fed and rocked Sophie to sleep without any problems. It gave Sabrina the confidence she needed and she couldn't wait to try again with her son. She kissed them both before she left. Patrick made sure the baby monitor was working before they left the room. As the twins napped, Patrick helped Sabrina get settled into the house. Much to Patrick's displeasure, Sabrina decided that she would be sleeping in the room that she was staying in during the pregnancy instead of with him like he hoped. He brushed it off though. After she settled in, they talked for hours about everything she'd missed with the kids. She wanted to know as much as possible about them. What they liked and disliked. She also asked about Emma and how she was transitioning into the second grade. Later that day, Emma was so happy to find that Sabrina was home. When the twins woke up from their nap, Sabrina, Patrick, and Emma catered to their needs. Sabrina was even able to feed Samuel without him crying again. She and Emma played with the twins in the living room as Patrick watched them. Everything was finally falling into place.

A couple of weeks went by and Christmas was coming up. Sabrina fell into the role of motherhood easily with the help of her family and friends. The twins started getting used to having their mother around and Sabrina couldn't be happier. Things were going great but Patrick had started feeling a distance between him and Sabrina. He remembered their declaration of love that they shared with each other at the hospital and he longed for that. He longed for her. He thought the wall she put up between them was from her being back home and being with the kids but he started to sense that something else was bothering her and he intended on addressing the matter to her. If there was one thing Patrick learned when Sabrina was taken from them, it was not to waste time on the people you love because you never know when you might lose that person. So one evening, Patrick arranged for Lucas and Felix to babysit the kids while he took Sabrina out to dinner and they were more than supportive of what he was trying to do. Sabrina had been hesitant at first but after talking to her cousin Juan, she gave in. She wore an emerald green strapless dress, wore light make-up and wore her hair down in loose waves. "You look beautiful." Patrick complimented causing her to blush. "Thank you." She replied. "We should get going. We don't want to miss our reservation at the Metro Court." Patrick stated. Sabrina nodded. He helped into her coat and they walked out into the living room where Felix, Lucas, and the kids were playing. Sabrina hated being away from them but knew that she and Patrick had to talk. They kissed the kids goodbye and went on their way.

~Metro Court~

When they got to the Metro Court, Patrick and Sabrina were seated at a private and secluded table setting. Patrick wanted to make sure that there would be as little interruptions as possible while they talked. He helped Sabrina in her chair and went to sit across from her. The waiter took their drink and appetizer order and left. They were finally alone. "Is this ok?" Patrick asked her as he looked at her for any signs of discomfort. Sabrina nodded. "Yes it's ok. Even though I miss the kids like crazy, I think parents need night outs like this." Sabrina stated. Patrick nodded. 'I don't just want us to be parents together.' He thought. Sabrina noticed that he was frowning. "Patrick are you ok?" He heard her ask. "I will be hopefully after this dinner. I want to ask you something." Patrick began. "Ok, what is it?" She replied. "When I told you that I love you at the hospital, I meant it every fiber of my being Sabrina. And you said it back to me." Patrick stated. Sabrina nodded. "And I meant it as well Patrick." She revealed. "But ever since you've been home, I've felt a distance between us. After what happened at the hospital, I thought that you and I would finally be together again." Patrick continued. The waiter dropped off their drinks and appetizer and left. "What happened between then and now that has caused you to distance yourself from me." Patrick finally asked. Sabrina took a sip of her wine before she answered him.

"Seeing you for the first time in six months was both overwhelming and emotional for the both us. The love I had for you never left and it came flooding back as soon as I saw you. And I could see that it was the same for you too. But during my days of being in the hospital, I realized that I couldn't pretend that all was right between us until we settled some things first." Sabrina stated. Patrick nodded in understanding and waited for her to continue. Sabrina took a deep breath. "What happened between you and Robin?" She asked finally. Patrick knew it was only a matter of time before they talked about Robin. Patrick sighed. "When you were taken from us, it put everything I already knew deep down inside into perspective and that was even though I chose Robin, I never stopped loving you and I would not continue living a lie anymore. I missed you more than you will ever know during our time apart. But I wanted to give Emma her family back. I owed it to Robin and to Emma to try to be a family again. And foolishly, I thought that I could put away the love I felt for you and move on. I thought that when Robin came back, things between us would be like they were before; that we could fall into the life that we had before she was supposedly dead. But it wasn't the same between us. We had changed. I had changed. I will always have love for Robin because she is Emma's mother and she was the first woman I ever loved. She taught me how to love and then she "died". And it was hard at first and then I met you and even though it took me a while with everything that happened, eventually I was able to admit to myself that I love you unconditionally. I wanted to be a family with you. You came into my life with your big hair, red glasses, and gave me and Emma laughter again. You gave us never ending hope and love and I should've never let you go. It has been one of the biggest regrets of my life but I can't dwell on that. All I can offer you Sabrina is now and forever. If you let me, I want to spend the rest of our days loving you and loving our children and being a family." Patrick declared. Sabrina had tears running down her face as she processed everything he just said to her. 'He never stopped loving me.' She thought. Patrick was staring at with love in his eyes. It was a look that was so familiar to her. She had to admit that she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her but she didn't want to get hurt again. "How do I know that you're not feeling this way because of the twins? Because I'm their mother? Maybe you feel an obligation to me also." Sabrina said. Even though it hurt her to see a glimpse of sadness pass through Patrick's face at what she said, she had to know that he wasn't just saying these things because he felt committed to. He reached over the table and grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Yes, I love you for being the twin's mother but I love you in spite of that Sabrina. And I know that's it's hard to believe because at the end of the day, I hurt you and I'm sorry. All I'm asking for is a chance to prove it to you. We can get to know each other again and date each other again." Sabrina laughed and it caused him to smile. He kissed the back of her hand lovingly. "If you give us another chance, I promise you it will be worth it Sabrina." Patrick stated. Sabrina smiled. Although she was scared, she knew she would regret it if she didn't take this chance with Patrick. She got up and boldly leaned over and kissed him. He responded immediately to her and kissed her back. They pulled apart. "Ok." She whispered against his lips. He smiled and kissed her once again before she sat back down. "Now we can enjoy our dinner. Is this considered as our first date Dr. Drake?" She teased. Patrick released a breath he had no idea he'd been holding. He nodded and smiled. "If you want it to be Nurse Santiago but now that you've accepted my offer to woo you again, I have a couple of ideas for our next dates." He said. Sabrina held up her glass. "I look forward to it." She replied. Patrick followed her lead and clinked his glass with hers. "Me too. I look forward to falling in love with you all over again even though I already do." He declared to her. Patrick and Sabrina enjoyed each other's company. They discussed their Christmas plans as it would be their first one together as a family. For the first time in a long time, they were both looking forward to the future.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the long wait everyone. I am going through some changes in my life so please bear with me. Thank you all so much for the support! Enjoy!_

Ch.23

The following day, Patrick and Sabrina took the kids Christmas tree shopping. Emma was beyond excited as she wandered up and down the lot to look for the perfect tree. Patrick and Sabrina laughed as they followed closely behind her. A sales associate greeted them and offered to help them find a tree. "Stay where I can see you Emma." Patrick called out to her as she walked with the sales associate. "Ok daddy." She replied back excitedly. "I'm so happy to see that after everything, Emma still has the same wonderful, carefree spirit that she's always had. She just continues to amaze me." Sabrina said as she walked along side Patrick while they watched Emma. She was pushing a double stroller that held their sleeping twins. "I know." He replied as he looked at Emma. "When she was found after the kidnapping, I was so relieved but I could see how affected she was by what happened. And for a second, I wondered if she would ever get through it. If she would be ok again with the nightmares and with you being gone, but she got through it." Patrick glanced at Sabrina and noticed a faraway expression on her face. He knew that she was thinking about what happened. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it causing her to look at him. "When she was going to her sessions with Dr. Lewis, she told Emma about how brave she was. Emma replied by saying 'I have to be for Sabrina.' She never forgot when you told her that and it's helped her ever since." Patrick confessed. Sabrina smiled. After a while, Emma found one of the biggest trees on the lot and decided that it was the perfect tree for them. Patrick and the associates of the Christmas tree lot helped load the tree onto their car. On the way back home, Patrick picked up some hot chocolate and lunch for them. He listened as Emma and Sabrina talked about how they were going to decorate the tree and smiled happily.

When they got home, Sabrina and Patrick were surprised to see Robin waiting for them. Emma's face fell as soon as she saw her mother and she made no moves to go towards her. "Robin, we weren't expecting you. What are you doing here?" Patrick asked. Robin couldn't help but stare at them. They looked like the perfect family. Robin had heard about Sabrina being home from her mother and she was truly happy that she was safe. Still, she couldn't help but feel envious of her; she had her family after all. She cleared her throat. "Christmas is in a couple of days and I wanted to make it back in time to spend some time with Emma if that's ok." Robin asked unsurely. Before Patrick could answer Emma spoke. "I don't want to see you Mommy. Please don't make me daddy." Emma said looking angrily at her mother. Patrick was shocked by what she was saying. "What's wrong Emma?" Sabrina asked her. "I just don't want to see her." Emma said strongly. "Ok, Sabrina can you get the kids inside please?" Patrick said to her. She nodded and ushered Emma and the twins inside the house. Robin was in tears by how Emma reacted and Patrick felt bad for her. "I'm sorry Robin. I don't know what came over Emma." He stated. Robin wiped her tears and scowled at Patrick. "I know what happened; you and Sabrina turned Emma against me! It wasn't enough that Sabrina took you away from me, she had to take Emma as well!" Robin shouted angrily. Patrick shook his head. He calmed himself down before answering, not wanting to start an argument where his kids would hear. "You know that Sabrina and I would never turn Emma against you Robin. You are her mother and I'll talk to her about what just happened but you need to take some responsibility for her acting the way she did. You have barely been calling or video chatting with her over the past couple of weeks. I've made excuses for you because I know how difficult it's been for you. I'm sorry that you're hurt Robin but please don't let it ruin your relationship with our daughter." Patrick said. Robin nodded. "I'm sorry. I'll be staying with my mom for a couple of days. Call me if Emma ever decides that she wants to see me." She said in a quivering, tear filled voice. And then she turned around and left before Patrick could say anything to her. He ran his hand through his hair with frustration as he walked inside the house. He found Sabrina playing with the twins in the living room. Emma was sitting in the corner of the couch playing with the Koala bear that Robin got her when she first came back. Sabrina and Patrick locked eyes with each other before they both glanced at Emma worriedly. Patrick went to sit next to her and pulled her onto his lap. Emma sank into the warmth of her father's arms and buried her face into his chest. He felt hot tears soak his t-shirt and felt his heart constrict with pain as his daughter cried in his arms. When he felt her calm down, he pulled her back and looked into her tear filled eyes. He wiped her face and kissed her on her forehead. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. She shook her head. "I want us to decorate the Christmas tree. I want Sophie and Sammy to see it. It's their first Christmas." She said; the sadness still in her voice. Sabrina smiled lovingly at Emma. Even with whatever that was going on with her, she still thought of her brother and sister. Patrick smiled at his daughter and hugged her. He held onto her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Emma, do you know that?" He asked her. Emma smiled. "I love you too daddy." She replied back. No matter what, Emma could always count on her dad being there. All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell ring. Patrick kissed Emma once again before setting her down to answer the door. He smiled at the sight he saw. "Emma I think that some of Santa's helpers have come to help us with the tree." Patrick said. She ran over to see what her dad was talking about when a huge smile came over her face. "Uncle Felix and Uncle Juan!" She exclaimed excitedly. Felix and Juan were standing at the doorway with the Christmas tree they had bought and they had elf hats on. Sabrina was happy that her cousin kept his promise to come visit them during Christmas. Patrick helped them carry the tree inside. As soon as they sat it down, Emma rushed over to Felix who scooped her up in his arms. "Hey munchkin, I heard you needed a little help with decorating the Christmas tree." Felix stated. Emma nodded happily. "You don't mind us helping out do you Ems?" Juan teased, knowing the answer. "Of course not! Besides, we got the biggest tree ever. We're going to need all the help we can get to decorate it." Emma stated matter-of-factly. Juan and Felix shook their heads in awe at how mature Emma was at times. "Alright then, let's get to it. You heard the boss lady." Felix said as he set Emma down. Patrick and Sabrina went to into the nursery to clean, change, and feed the twins while Felix, Juan, and Emma tried to decide on the best location for the tree. "Emma is not ok Patrick. She's using the tree as a distraction. We need to get to the bottom of why she reacted to Robin like that." Sabrina said in a hushed tone. She was holding Samuel in her arms while she fed him. Patrick nodded in agreement as he fed Sophie. She was already asleep even though she was being fed. "Robin accused us of turning her against her." Patrick revealed. Sabrina looked up in shock at Patrick and shook her head. "I told her that she knows that we would never do that and for her to take some responsibility. Emma has heard from Robin less and less over that past couple of weeks and that's the real problem." Patrick whispered. Sabrina nodded. "She loves Robin, it's apparent but she's hurt and I don't want that for her ever again. Emma has already been through so much. We have to fix this." Sabrina whispered with sadness and determination in her voice. Patrick looked at Sabrina and saw that same faraway expression on her face that she had earlier. Sometimes Emma would have that same look on her face. Patrick knew without shadow of a doubt that what had happened to the both of them was always there in the back of their minds. It was a part that they both tried to keep hidden from him but he saw it as clear as day. He saw the pain and the hurt and he felt it as well. He could only hope that they would let him be there for them. "And we will be, always. I just don't want to push her." Patrick explained. He heard Sophie burp and smiled. He kissed her and placed her in her crib. Patrick grabbed the baby monitor and looked over at Sabrina and Samuel. He was sleeping now and Sabrina eyes held so much love for her son. Patrick thought about how far they had come and smiled. Patrick knew that he could get through whatever life threw at them as long as Sabrina was at his side. He watched as she placed Samuel in his crib and turned on the music player that he loved. Sabrina felt Patrick's arms wrap around her waist and she sighed peacefully. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his arms. She felt him kiss her hair. "She's going to be ok, I promise." She heard him whisper. She turned around to face him and embraced him. Patrick kissed her on her temple and held her comfortingly. "I know she will. Emma's a strong girl." She whispered back to him. Patrick pulled back slightly so that he could look at her face. "Are you ok?" He asked her softly. She nodded. "I'm fine. We should go help them with the tree." Sabrina said with a small smile. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her briefly. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

They found Emma, Juan, and Felix singing along to the Christmas songs playing on the radio as they decorated the tree. He released Sabrina's hand as she walked over to them. Emma's eyes shined bright as he heard Sabrina praise her for how the tree was coming along. It seemed as if what happened between her and Robin didn't make her upset like she was earlier. But like Sabrina said, he knew he had to make sure Emma's wellbeing was taken care of. Two hours later, the tree was fully decorated with ribbons, bells, and beautiful ornaments including the ones that Emma and Sabrina created for the entire family. Each ornament was decorated differently and had each family member's name written on them. The only thing they had left to add was the Christmas angel. "Emma would you like to do the honors?" Patrick asked her as he handed her the angel. Emma nodded. She giggled when Patrick hoisted her onto his shoulders. He walked towards the tree and helped Emma place the angel at the top. Patrick pulled her off his shoulders and set her down. "Ok Ems, it's time for the grand finale. Are you guys ready?" Felix asked excitedly. Emma ran over to Sabrina and sat on her lap. They smiled and nodded at Felix. Felix plugged in the lights and they illuminated throughout the Christmas tree. Sabrina smiled as she watched her family admire the Christmas tree and thought about how blessed she was.

* * *

~Next day~

The following afternoon, Mercedes came over to watch over the twins so Sabrina would finish her last minute Christmas shopping. After a couple of hours, she had enough time to go home, hide the presents, and go pick Emma up from school. Emma was happy to see that she was there and she talked nonstop about the Christmas cards that she made today in school for Sophie and Samuel. When they got home, Sabrina made them a snack and afterwards, she helped Emma with her homework. They were currently watching one of Emma's favorite TV. shows when Sabrina felt Emma tap her. "What is it Emma?" Sabrina asked. "Is mommy still in Port Charles?" Emma asked unsurely. "Yes she is sweetheart. She wanted to spend some time with you during Christmas." Sabrina replied. There was a pause before Emma started talking again. "Is mommy sad about me not wanting to see her yesterday?" Emma asked. "Yes she was Emma. Your mommy misses you so much. She loves you." Sabrina said reassuringly. "But she left. She promised that I would get to talk to her or Skype with her everyday but she broke her promise. Maybe mommy is mad at me for being with you and daddy instead of with her. Maybe that's why she stopped calling." Emma finally confessed. Tears pooled in the little girls eyes. Sabrina hated that Emma felt like this was her fault. Sabrina pulled Emma into her arms and hugged her. She kissed the top of her head and pulled back to look at her. "Your mommy isn't mad you Emma. She could never be mad you sweetheart. She loves you more than anything. You are the most important person in her life. And I know that you love her very much right?" Sabrina asked her. Emma nodded. "I think your mommy is sorry that she didn't keep her promise but I know that if you go see her and let her explain, all will be right again. Your mommy wanted to make sure that she saw you for Christmas. Would you like to go see your mommy at Grandma Anna's Emma?" Sabrina asked her. Emma smiled and smiled back. "Ok then sweetie. Let me call your mom and dad first ok? In the meantime why don't you go play in your room for now." Sabrina stated. "Ok Sabrina and thanks." Emma said giving Sabrina a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Ems." She said. "Love you too." She replied back before skipping happily to her room.

After a while, Sabrina spoke to both Patrick and Robin about Emma wanting to see her mom. Patrick was happy to hear it and was glad that Sabrina was able to help Emma. Robin was surprised when Sabrina called and said that Emma wanted to see her and that they were on their way. She had begun to accept that she wouldn't be seeing her daughter for Christmas. After much reflection, Robin knew that Patrick had been right about her not staying in touch with Emma like she promised. Although she was still hurt over the loss of Patrick, she knew that with time she would eventually heal. Besides, she could see how happy he truly was with Sabrina. But Robin knew that she could not afford to ruin her relationship with her daughter and risk losing her completely especially after what happened the other day. So she decided that she would stop running and stay in Port Charles so that she could rebuild her life and her relationship with Emma. Her first step was deciding to take a job position at Mercy Hospital and then she leased an apartment for her and Emma. Robin heard a knock on the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Her eyes locked immediately with Emma's. She saw sadness in her daughter's eyes and knew that she was the reason for it being there. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday mommy, I didn't mean it." Emma whispered while looking downwards in shame. Robin squatted down to her level and lifted her chin up with her finger. Tears streamed down Emma's face. "You don't have to apologize baby. I'm the one that's sorry. Mommy broke her promise to you and I'm so sorry for that Emma. I won't ever break a promise between us again. I love you so much Emma." Robin cried. Emma immediately rushed into her mother's arms. "I love you too mommy." She heard her whisper back. Robin stood up with Emma in her arms. Sabrina smiled at them happily. Robin gestured for her to come in as she and Emma walked over to the couch. "I can't stay for long because the nanny has to leave soon. Patrick suggested that Emma sleep over with you…" Sabrina suggested. Robin looked at her daughter who nodded in agreement. She smiled at Emma and then at Sabrina who smiled back. "Ok, here's her overnight bag." She said giving the bag to Robin. "I'll see you soon Ems." Sabrina said. Emma walked over and hugged Sabrina. "Ok, give Sammy and Sophie a kiss for me." Emma stated. Sabrina chuckled. "I will sweetie. Your dad will call you later." She said. "Ok Sabrina." She replied. Robin walked Sabrina to the door. "Thank you so much for bringing her. I know that you somehow made this happen and I appreciate it." Robin said. "There's no need for you to thank me Robin. There's nothing I wouldn't do for Emma." Sabrina said. Robin nodded. "I know. She's blessed to have you in her life." Robin stated. "Thanks Robin." Sabrina replied back and left.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch.24

On Christmas day, Robin brought Emma back home to Patrick and Sabrina after spending Christmas morning with her. They invited Robin to stay to watch Emma open her presents but Robin denied them. "Thanks for the invite but I promised Uncle Mac and Felicia that I would be over at the house soon for Christmas dinner." She told them. Noah and Juan came over a while after Robin left and Emma was happy to see them both. Since it was the twins first Christmas and their first Christmas as a family, Patrick used the camera Sabrina got him to film everyone opening their presents. Behind his new camera, Patrick saw Sabrina smile at one of the gifts he got her. It was a diamond infinity heart pendant necklace. "Do you like it Nurse Santiago?" Patrick asked while filming her. She looked up at him and blushed. "I love it Patrick. Put that camera down and come help me put it on." Sabrina replied back. "As you wish my lady." He said as he did what she asked. Sabrina lifted up her hair while Patrick clasped the necklace around her neck. It now joined the other necklace he got her with the kids names engraved. "Thank you for the necklace Patrick." Sabrina said to him. She reached out to kiss him which he immediately responded to. They pulled apart and Patrick fingered the necklace that was now around her neck. "You have my heart forever." He whispered against her lips. "And I want to have yours forever as well but I know that I have to earn the right to cherish it again. And I look forward to proving it to you." Patrick said with promise. Sabrina felt her heart race as she thought about what Patrick had in store for her but it went away as soon as Patrick leaned down to kiss her again. It was short and sweet but it still had a dizzying effect on her.

Later on during the day, Felix, Lucas, and Elizabeth and her boys joined them for Christmas dinner. The house was full of laughter, singing, and kids running around. After dinner, everyone sat around the Christmas tree in the living room as Noah read one of Emma's favorite Christmas stories, The Night before Christmas. Patrick stood from afar as he filmed Sabrina with their kids gathered around her as they listened to the story. He never imagined that he could be this happy. Before Sabrina came back, he was dreading the holidays but she had come back to them just in time for Christmas. That in itself was a miracle. The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts and he ran over to pick up so it wouldn't cause a disturbance. "Hello." He answered as he walked away from the living room. "Hey Patrick, its Sonny. Merry Christmas." He heard Sonny say over the line. Patrick felt uneasy now. Why was Sonny calling? "Merry Christmas Sonny." He replied back. "Thanks, how is Sabrina doing? Is she ok?" Sonny asked urgently now. Patrick frowned and glanced over at his family as if making sure that they didn't disappear. Patrick walked further away so Sabrina or anyone else wouldn't hear him. "Sabrina is fine Sonny. Why wouldn't she be? What's going on? Is it Carlos?" Patrick asked frantically. "Everything is fine Patrick. I just wanted to make sure everyone was ok. And don't worry about Carlos. He won't be bothering Sabrina or your family ever again. I made sure of it." He said with an edge to his voice. Patrick knew not to ask any questions so he didn't even bother. Patrick always hated what Sonny did for a living but he couldn't help but feel relief when Sonny said that they didn't have to worry about Carlos ever again. The weight that Patrick was carrying ever since Emma and Sabrina was kidnapped was now lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks for checking up on us and for telling me about Carlos. Was that why you called?" Patrick asked. "Uh no, there's more. I have something to share with you, Sabrina, and Juan. I was wondering if you three could come by tomorrow or the day after, whatever is convenient for you all." Sonny stated. Patrick glanced up towards the living room again and this time he met Sabrina's eyes. There was concern in them and he tried to smile to show that everything was ok. "I'll get back to you later on after I talk to Sabrina and Juan." Patrick answered. "Ok, its important Patrick so please don't forget." Sonny said. "I won't, I'll call you back later." Patrick said. He hung up the phone and walked back towards the living room. Sabrina eyed him as he sat next her. He reached over for his son who had been sleeping peacefully in his mother's arm. "Is everything ok?" He heard Sabrina whisper to him. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "Everything is fine. I'll tell you about the phone call later. Tell Juan not to leave. I need to talk to him about something." Patrick whispered back. Sabrina was confused but she nodded anyway.

When Noah finished telling the story, Elizabeth decided to leave. Like the Drake kids, her boys were sleeping. Patrick and Juan helped carry them into her car and she thanked Sabrina and Patrick for the invitation. It wasn't long until Felix, Lucas, and Noah left as well. Patrick, Sabrina, and Juan tucked the kids in and went back into the living room. "So what's going on Patrick? Sabrina said you wanted to talk to me." Juan started. Patrick nodded. "Sonny called." Patrick replied as he watched Sabrina. A look of fear came over her face and he immediately went over to her and grasped her hand. He used his other hand to touch her face gently as he looked at her square in the eye. "It's ok. Sonny said Carlos won't be bothering us ever again." Patrick reassured. "Are you sure?" She whispered. He ran his hand through her hair. "Sonny sounded serious. I didn't ask him any questions but he sounded sure in what he was telling me. It's over Sabrina. You don't ever have to worry about Carlos ever again." Patrick stated. Sabrina eyes filled with tears as she embraced Patrick. He held onto her and kissed the top of her head. When she pulled back, he kissed her on her forehead. "What else did Sonny say?" Juan asked. Patrick looked him and then at Sabrina again. "Sonny wants to meet with us as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow. He says he wants to share something with us all. It sounded important. He is expecting me to call him back with an answer but I wanted to talk to you two first." Patrick explained. "Did he say what it was about?" Sabrina asked. Patrick shook his head. "Who's going to watch over the kids if we go? Mona and Mercedes are with their families." Sabrina said. "I asked my dad and Felix before they left if they could watch them tomorrow and they agreed. I didn't want us to sit on whatever he has to tell us and have you worry about it. Are you ok with going tomorrow?" Patrick asked her. Sabrina looked over at her cousin who looked lost in his thoughts. "Juan, are you ok with coming with us tomorrow?" She asked him. "Yea, I wonder what it could be. Maybe it's about my mother." He replied. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Patrick answered back. He called Sonny back as promised and they settled on meeting with him in the afternoon. That night Sabrina couldn't sleep and crept into Patrick's room quietly trying not to wake him up. She slipped into the vacant side of the bed and pulled the covers over her. She sighed quietly and shut her eyes to try and sleep when she felt Patrick's arms snake around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed the back of her neck. "Are you ok?" She heard him whisper. Sabrina placed her arms on top of Patrick's and intertwined their fingers. "I didn't want to be alone." She admitted to him. Patrick kissed her on her temple and pulled her closer into his arms. "You never have to be as long as I'm alive." He said to her. Sabrina nodded and sank into the warmth that radiated off Patrick. "I love you." She whispered to him before she closed her eyes. She felt him smile against her skin. "I love you too Sabrina." He replied back before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

~Sonny's House~

The following day as Patrick, Sabrina, and Juan drove over to Sonny's house, they all felt anxious about what was about to go down especially Sabrina. She couldn't shake this weird feeling she had deep within herself. A part of her still couldn't believe that Carlos wouldn't be a danger to her or her family. When they arrived to Sonny's house, they were greeted by Max and led to the living room where Sonny was waiting for them. Patrick shook hands with Sonny and he embraced Juan. When it came to Sabrina, everyone noticed how there was a difference to how he treated her. It was like he was looking at her in a new light. "How are you Sabrina?" Sonny asked. "I'm ok. We had a wonderful Christmas with the kids. Thanks for asking." Sabrina replied back. "Please everyone sit down." Sonny stated. Patrick sat next to Sabrina and Juan next to Sonny. "Why did you want us to meet with you Sonny? Is this about my mother? Did you find her?" Juan asked straight to the point. After Patrick told them about Sonny wanting to meet them, Juan immediately thought about his mother. Juan had been surprised when Sabrina finally told him about how she managed to get home. When he found out that his mother was the one that helped her, a lot of emotions went through him. He called Sonny immediately to find out if he knew anything but wasn't successful in being able to reach him. "Yes it is. I was able to find Lily in Puerto Rico and bring her back to Port Charles." Sonny began. Sabrina and Juan looked at each other. "Where is she?" Sabrina blurted out. "She'll be here in a few minutes. She wants to stay at a hotel while she's here so we set her up at the Metro Court." Sonny explained. "Is she ok? Was she hurt when you found her?" Juan asked. Sonny could see how affected Sabrina and Juan were when they found about Lily. "The letter that Lily gave to Sabrina to give to me stated that she needed me to come to Puerto Rico and who I should speak with to get to her. Only when I got there, they said that she had been captured by Carlos and some men who were loyal to him and Lily's uncle after they took down the compound. It took me a couple of days but I was able to locate where Carlos had taken her and rescue her from him." Sonny paused and looked at Sabrina and saw the pain in her eyes. "I wanted to kill him for what he put you and Emma through but Lily begged me not to. The authorities had been looking for Carlos for a very long time for years of crime that he committed in Puerto Rico so she had me hand him over to them. He's going to prison for life Sabrina. Carlos won't be bothering you ever again." Sonny assured her. Sabrina nodded. "Thank you for helping Lily and for handing Carlos to the police. I can understand wanting to take matters in your own hands because I did when he lied about my kids being gone but when I look back at it now, I'm glad I didn't do it. Killing him and living with what I did would've been like carrying him with me all my life so I'm glad you didn't do it." Sabrina explained. Sonny nodded in understanding. Max suddenly came in. "Ms. Lily is here boss." They heard him say. "Send her in." Sonny replied. Juan stood up and waited for his mother to come in.

Lily Rivera was a sight for sore eyes. She was just as beautiful as he remembered his mother to be. Her long auburn hair flowed in waves down her back and her eyes shined with loved as she looked at her son for the first time in years. Juan walked towards his mother and immediately hugged her. "You're home." He said in a tear filled voice. "Yes I am my son." She whispered back. Juan pulled her back and looked at her. She held his face between her hands. "Look at you. You're even more handsome in person. The pictures I've seen doesn't even compare to the real thing." Lily said with admiration as she looked at her son. "You kept tabs on me?" Juan asked. "Of course I did. You're my son and a big time singer too. I love your music." Lily said. She looked up and saw Sabrina who smiled back her. Juan released his mom as she walked towards Sabrina. They hugged immediately when she reached her. "I'm so glad that you're safe and that you're back in Port Charles where you belong." Sabrina said to her. Lily pulled back and touched Sabrina's cheek and smiled. "Me too sweetheart. I can say the same for you." Lily said. She looked over at Patrick and smiled knowingly. "I only just found out that you were Juan's mother. Had I known that, I would've definitely tried harder to get you to come with me." Sabrina stated. A look was shared between Sonny and Lily and it didn't go unnoticed by Juan and Patrick. "Why don't we all sit and talk." Lily suggested. When they all got settled, Lily began talking. "Now that we're all safe and we can finally put this Carlos nightmare to rest, there is something that I must confess to both you and Juan. It's one of the main reasons why I asked Sonny to have you all meet us here." Lily started. "You can tell us anything mom." Juan encouraged. Sabrina nodded in agreement. Lily took a deep breath. "Sabrina remember how I told you that my uncle faked my death with the car bomb." Lily began. "Yes, you said you suffered from memory loss for a long time because of it." Sabrina replied. "Yes but before that happened, I was pregnant with Sonny's child and somehow the child survived the car bomb accident." Lily continued. "I remember that." Juan stated. Lily looked at her son. He grabbed her hand to comfort her. He could tell that what she was about to say would be difficult for her. "When I woke up, I was in Puerto Rico. Two months had gone by and I woke up with no memories of my life and a small baby bump. I went through a lot of ups and downs during that time for obvious reasons. But as the days went by, I grew stronger and I began to fall in love with my child. I began to plan a life for the child and I in Puerto Rico. I ended up having a little girl on May 21st." Lily explained. Sabrina shook her head in disbelief. She had begun putting the pieces of the puzzle together as they listened to Lily. "What is it that you're trying to say mom?" Juan asked. But everyone knew what she was implying. Patrick grabbed Sabrina's hands as tears streamed down her face. "Just say it." Sabrina whispered. "Sabrina you were the child that I had all those years ago." Lily finally confessed. A sob released from Sabrina's mouth as Patrick took her into his arms. Lily who tried to be strong had tears coming down her face. Juan released her hands and glared at his mother. "What do you mean Sabrina was the child? You gave her up like you gave me up is that it?" Juan exclaimed angrily. "Juan, that's not fair! You know that the choice of being able to keep you was taken from Lily. She was forced to give you up!" Sonny exclaimed, defending Lily. "What about Sabrina? Was that choice taken from you as well mom?" Juan said. "No, it wasn't. It was my choice. And it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. It was like losing you all over again Juan." Lily said brokenly. Sabrina had pulled away from Patrick to listen to what Lily was saying. Lily looked at her now. "I kept you for a year Sabrina. That year was truly one of the happiest times of my life. You were literally my miracle baby and I loved you so much. But my memories started returning and my eyes became open about the type of environment I was in. The only thing I began focusing on from then on was your safety." Lily turned to Juan. "And then I remembered you Juan. I remembered when Sonny and I found you and how happy and safe you were. So that's when the idea formed in my head to place you in the care of the Santiago's. I trusted them to take care of Sabrina like they'd taken care of Juan." Lily grabbed Sabrina's hand. "Giving you up was one of the hardest things I ever had to do Sabrina but I had to keep you safe and away from my uncle. I was afraid that he would've taken you away from me like my father took Juan away except my uncle would've used you for whatever he wanted. In a perfect world, I would've raised both you and Juan and we would've been a family but that's not the cards I was dealt. I am truly sorry for the pain I am causing you but I had to tell you the truth. Sonny and I are your biological parents." Lily said. Sabrina pulled her hand away from Lily and stood up. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She looked over at Juan and then at Sonny. She had a mobster for a father and the man who she thought was her cousin was actually her half-brother. Her entire life had been a lie. Lily stood up and reached over to Sabrina but she flinched from her touch and felt Patrick behind her. "I can't be here right now." She said breathing deeply. "P-please take me home. I-I can't be here." Sabrina said in a quivering, tear filled voice. Patrick looked over at Juan who nodded at him. Patrick gathered her into his arms and began to make their way to the door. Lily began to go after her when she heard Juan say "Let her go. She needs to process all of this." Lily sank into the chair and buried her face into her hands and cried. Juan immediately embraced his mother. He was angry but he understood why she did it. "I know this wasn't the reunion you were expecting but Sabrina is going to need some time mom. Mom, look at me." Juan stated. Lily looked up at her son. "We are going to get through together. No more running or hiding. We are going to get through this as a family." He stated firmly. Lily nodded and smiled at her son. "I am so proud of you son. I love you so much." Lily said. Tears pooled in Juan's eyes as he hugged his mother again. "I love you too mom." He whispered back.

* * *

Sabrina cried all the way home. When Patrick pulled up in front of their home, Sabrina tried to get her tears under control before they went inside. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the holidays for the kids and Patrick with her family drama. She felt Patrick's hand in hers and looked up at him with sad eyes. He reached over and used his other hand to wipe her remaining tears. "We are going to get through this Sabrina." He reassured her. Sabrina shook her head. "My entire life has been based on lies. Sonny Corinthos, the mobster, is my father and the woman who rescued me from Carlos turns out to be my mother. I don't know what to do or where to go from here." Sabrina said brokenly. Patrick patiently listened to her. "A couple of months ago, Lucas found out that Julian Jerome was his father and even though we tried our best to comfort him, Felix and I didn't know what he was really going through or how he felt. But I now I know and now I understand. The woman who I thought was my mother; the woman who raised and loved me so much is not my mother. I loved her. I looked up to her." Sabrina stated. "Lily being your biological mother does not change the memories you have with her or way you felt about your mother Sabrina. It just means that you were blessed enough to have two mothers." Patrick said. Sabrina nodded. "We said the same thing to Lucas about his dad." Sabrina stated. "Sabrina?" He said urging her to look at him. "You don't have to figure out what you want to do this second. Just know that whatever you choose to do, I will be right by your side to support you." Patrick stated. Sabrina smiled. "Thank you Patrick and I'm not just talking about now, I'm talking about everything. I don't know how I would've gotten through the last couple of weeks without your support." Sabrina said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. "You underestimate yourself but I'm happy to be here for you always." He replied. Sabrina smiled. "Do you want to head inside now?" He asked her. Sabrina nodded. Patrick went around and helped her out of the car. They went inside the house and found Felix playing with Sophie and Samuel in the living room. Felix looked at Sabrina and knew that something was wrong. Sabrina watched as the twins became excited when they saw her and Patrick. "Hi Samuel. Hi Sophie." She cooed as she sat in between them. They were currently in their baby swings. "Felix, where is Emma?" Sabrina asked. "Uh Noah took her for some ice cream. They should be back soon." Felix replied. She nodded and continued interacting with the twins even though Felix could tell that she was upset. But when Felix looked up at Patrick, he knew that it wasn't the right time to ask what was wrong. So instead he grabbed her hand and said "I'm here for you always." Sabrina looked up her best friend and reached over to hug him. "Thank you Fe." She said trying not to cry. They pulled apart and he smiled reassuringly at her. Felix stayed with them for a while longer. When Emma came back, she suggested that they play a board game. Sabrina tried to keep her mind off what happened earlier but she couldn't. Sabrina thought about the irony of the situation. She remembered growing up and wanting to be a part of a big family and now that's what she had. On her mother's side, Juan was her brother but in way it always felt as such growing up with him. And she knew about Sonny's many kids with different mothers and now she would be included in the bunch.

That night after putting the kids to sleep, Sabrina went into Patrick's room before he fell asleep. He opened the door with no shirt on causing Sabrina to blush. "Can I stay in here with you again tonight?" She asked him tentatively. Patrick smiled at her and pulled her into the room and closed the door. Patrick sat next to Sabrina on the bed and linked their hands. "I shouldn't have walked out on them. I should've stayed." Sabrina stated. "You were in shock Sabrina; no one blames you for leaving." Patrick replied back. "I am so angry with Lily's father for his part in taking Juan away from her and her uncle for what he did to her. They were the reasons why Lily wasn't able to raise her children. I was gone for six months and being away from Emma and the twins was so unbearable, I almost didn't survive. When I look at them, I can't imagine not being a part of their lives. But Lily didn't have the luxury of coming back to her kids and she missed out on a lot." Sabrina said. "But Lily is back now Sabrina for you and Juan. You may have missed out on having to grow up without her but she's here now for your present. If you want to get to know your mother, then I say go for it Sabrina. Don't waste any more precious time." Patrick pointed out. Sabrina nodded. 'Patrick is right' she thought. "What about Sonny, my father who is in the mob? I stayed away from Carlos when I found out he had been working with Julian Jerome. I want to get to know him but not at the expense of our kids." Sabrina admitted. "I still don't like what Sonny does for a living either but if you want to get to know your father, then you should. We'll take it one day at a time. Everything else we'll figure out as it comes." Patrick said. Sabrina was surprised with how understanding he was about this entire thing. He truly had been her anchor ever since she came back. She found herself falling in love with him even more than she ever thought possible.

Sabrina leaned over and kissed Patrick. His hand immediately found its way into her hair, pulling her closer to him. This kiss that they shared felt different. There was a heavy desire in the way she kissed him fueled with want and need. Patrick's skin felt hot as Sabrina ran her hands up and down his chest and around his neck again. Tongues clashed as he parted her mouth and he heard her moan which nearly drove him to the edge. He pulled back, both panting from the feverish kiss they just shared. Patrick fought the urge from kissing her again as he stared at her thoroughly kissed lips. But Sabrina wasn't having it. She leaned over again and kissed him as she tried to convey just how much she wanted him, how much she wanted this. "I don't want to talk anymore." She said in between kisses. "I want to be you." She whispered against his lips. Patrick held her face in between his hands and looked into her eyes. He was looking for any uncertainty but he found none. All he saw was the same reflection of love he had for her. "Are you sure?" He whispered back. As much as Patrick had been waiting for this for such a long time, he didn't want to pressure her whatsoever. Sabrina had been through enough and he could wait until she was ready to share that part of her again with him. She leaned in and kissed him again. "I'm sure Patrick. I want you, I want this." She said again. And it was enough for him. He leaned over and kissed Sabrina as he laid her down onto the bed. He laid on top her careful not to crush her with his weight. He intended on showing her just how much he loved and missed her. He kissed her slowly and sensually as Sabrina ran her hands all over where there was skin. Sabrina moaned again when Patrick pulled away from her mouth as he placed hot kisses on her neck. She arched into his touch. When Sabrina felt Patrick's hands at the hem of her shirt, she tensed up and he immediately pulled away from her. Concern marred his face. "Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" He asked looking at her. "No I don't want you to stop." She whispered. She pulled him closer to her and reached up to kiss him again but he pulled back not wanting her to ignore what she was feeling. "Tell me what's wrong please. You and I have always been honest with each other. Why stop now." He said to her lovingly. Sabrina looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. "My body has scars on it from the kidnapping and from what I did. It isn't the same as it was before." Sabrina confessed. It pained Patrick to see how she wouldn't meet his eyes or how she couldn't see how beautiful she still was to him. It just reminded him of how much she was still affected by what happened to her. But that was why he was here, to reassure her that she was safe and loved. "Sabrina look at me please." He said to her. Sabrina looked at him and he saw traces of insecurity in her eyes. "I wish you could see the beauty that I see when I look at you. You went through something traumatic and I can't even begin to comprehend how you felt or what you went through but it doesn't define you Sabrina. You are beautiful inside and out, scar or no scar." Patrick stated to her. He ran his hand up and down her body. Sabrina saw the passion he felt for her and knew that the insecurity she felt about herself was all in her mind and something she would have to deal with. But she wouldn't let it get in the way of being with the man she loved. She never wanted to let fear get in the way of anything she wanted to do with her life again. She pushed Patrick away from her so that she could sit up. He thought that she had changed her mind about being with him until he saw her lifting up her tank top over her head. Patrick felt his heart race as she undressed herself. When she was finally in nothing but her underwear and bra, he continued to stare at her, taking her in. It was almost like he was memorizing every part of her body. Sabrina no longer felt insecure but pleasure from the way Patrick stared at her. "I'm ready." She whispered to him. He met her eyes and reached over to kiss her. He laid her down once again never once breaking their kiss. He kissed her with a passion and hunger he never felt before. He pulled back and looked at her. "You are so beautiful. I'll prove it to you." He said in between kisses. Patrick took his time kissing every inch of Sabrina's body, cherishing it, loving it. When it came to the scars, he lavished even more love and attention to those parts of her, wanting her to forget all the bad memories that came with them. Sabrina was full of desire for Patrick as he kissed her all over her body making her feel wanted and cherished. Her whimpers echoed throughout the room and it gave Patrick encouragement to continue pleasing her. After discarding the rest of their clothes, Patrick made love to Sabrina, both of them reveling in the feeling of finally being with one another again. "I love you." Patrick whispered in her ear when they came down from the high of being together. His head was buried in the crook of her neck and she could feel his breath against her neck as she held onto to him. She ran her hands through his hair and down his bare back as he lay on top of her. Patrick pulled back and rested on his elbows to look at her. He leaned down and kissed her once more. "Are you ok?" He said to her. She smiled at him and nodded at him. Patrick moved to his side of the bed and gathered her into his arms. Sabrina moved even closer to Patrick as she wrapped her arms around him. Sleep overtook them and they rested peacefully within each other's embrace.

* * *

The following morning, Sabrina stirred as the sun peeked through the curtains. She hadn't felt this rested in such a long time. She thought about last night and she smiled. She reached over for him but only found an empty space. Suddenly, through the baby monitor, she could hear Patrick talking to their son. Sabrina giggled as she heard Samuel talk back to his dad in baby language. She went into the bathroom to get a robe. As she went to put it on, she noticed love marks on her neck from her and Patrick's night of passion. She blushed as she ran her hands over them. She went towards the nursery and heard Patrick tell their son a story about race cars. Patrick looked up and saw Sabrina. Seeing her standing there in the afterglow of their lovemaking made him lust for her. He had never felt as close as he did with her last night. "Sleep well?" He teased. Sabrina blushed and Patrick smirked triumphantly. He loved being able to ignite such reactions from her. "I did as a matter of fact. How about you?" She replied as she walked towards him and Samuel. Samuel smiled at Sabrina when he saw her. Patrick handed him to her and he squealed with happiness. "Good morning Samuel." She said softly. She gave her son a kiss on his forehead. "Does daddy get a kiss too and I slept wonderfully." Patrick whispered in her ear. Sabrina looked up at him and saw the lust in his eyes. She reached up and met his lips in searing kiss that left her mind to wonder. He pulled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "To be continued." He said causing her to laugh. "I have to go into work today. Will you be all right?" He asked her. She nodded. "We'll be fine. Go get ready Dr. Drake." Sabrina replied. He kissed her once more before he left the room. Patrick woke Emma up for her day with Robin and Mac before he went to shower. Sophie woke up a while after and now Sabrina was currently feeding them as they sat in their high chairs. "Good morning Sabrina." Emma said as she came into the kitchen. "Good morning Emma. Did you have a good night sleep?" Sabrina said as she kissed Emma. "Yes I did. What about you?" Emma asked. Sabrina blushed. "Y-yes I slept great." Sabrina stammered. Emma greeted her baby brother and sister. "Do you want some breakfast before you leave Ems?" Sabrina asked. "No thanks Sabrina, mommy and Uncle Mac are taking me to Kelly's for breakfast." Emma said. Patrick came out dressed for work and smiled when he saw his family. "Are you ready to go Ems?" Patrick asked his daughter. He grabbed his work bag. "Yes daddy." Emma said excitedly. "Ok let's go sweetheart." He said to her. Emma grabbed her bag and went to kiss Sabrina, Sophie, and Samuel goodbye. "I call you later Sabrina." Emma said. "Ok sweetie. Love you." Sabrina replied. "Love you guys too." She said back. Patrick leaned down and kissed his daughter and son. "I'll see you later." He said when he reached Sabrina. She nodded. "Have a good day at work. I'll talk to you soon." Sabrina said. He kissed her goodbye and left. After Sabrina fed herself and the twins, she went and got them cleaned up and changed. She had managed a quick shower herself while bathing the twins. After she and the twins were dressed, she placed them in their walkers and turned on the television to the baby channel. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard the doorbell ring. She was surprised to see Sonny staring back at her when she opened the door. "May I come in?" He asked. Sabrina couldn't say anything so she stepped aside. She noticed that Sonny had paused as he looked at the twins. "It's crazy you know, six months ago you were and Emma were kidnapped. I remember hearing about how they found the twins but not their mother and I felt sick to my stomach about it. I prayed for you to return home safely to your kids and now six months later, I find out that you're my daughter and it's a miracle." Sonny stated. Sabrina didn't say anything. "Do-do you mind if I meet them?" He asked unsurely. "Sure." She whispered. She led him to the living room and gestured for him to sit down. "This little one is Sophie Elise." She pointed to her daughter. Her black hair was combed neatly with a pink bow around her head that matched her pink dress. "She's beautiful just like her mother." Sonny complimented. "Thank you." Sabrina replied. "And this is Samuel Noah." Sabrina continued. Sonny smiled. "Again, he's beautiful like his mother but he's the spitting image of his father." Sonny said as he played with the twins. "How is Lily?" Sabrina suddenly asked. Sonny looked at her. "She's ok, Juan is with her. She misses you. She was hoping to spend some time with you and the kids but she gets it. You need to figure everything out." He replied. Sabrina nodded. "Yesterday was in intense for everyone involved. I wanted to let you and Juan reunite with Lily which is why I stayed quiet. I just want to say that if you agree, I want us to build a relationship as father and daughter. It pains me when I think about all the time we lost but we have right now. I love you so much already and I hope that you can find room in your heart to get to know me and vice versa." Sonny finished. Sabrina couldn't believe it. Sonny, her father wanted to get to know her. He loved her already even though he didn't know her. Sabrina sighed. "I would like to get to know you too but I can't pretend that I don't know what you do for a living and that I'm not scared to have you around my family." Sabrina admitted. Sonny nodded as he glanced at the twins and then back to her. "I understand. I can't pretend that my children have not been hurt in some way because of what I do but I would lay down my life for you and your children. All I'm asking for is a chance even if it means not being in their lives." He said. Sabrina couldn't help but feel sad about keeping him away from the kids. He was after all their grandfather. Sabrina knew that if she decided to have him in her life there was no way she could keep them away from him. Sabrina looked up at him. "Ok, we can get to know each other and then the kids gradually. We are family after all." Sabrina stated. Sonny smiled at her. They talked for a little while longer. Sonny suggested on having dinner at his house where he could introduce Sabrina to the rest of the family. Sabrina promised to think about it. "Thank you for not slamming the door in my face. It can't be easy finding out that you're my daughter." Sonny said before he left. "From what I've seen so far, you're not so bad." Sabrina smiled. Sonny nodded. "About Lily, give her a chance please. She's one of the best people I know Sabrina. Once you get to know her, you'll love her forever." Sonny said. Sabrina nodded. "I will." She said. "Ok." He said not wanting to push her. "I'll see you soon?" He asked her. "Yes, I'll see you soon." Sabrina promised. And then he left.

That evening, when Patrick came home she told him about her visit with Sonny and how she planned to meet with Lily soon. "Like I said before, I support you wanting to get to know your parents. Just keep your eyes open and be safe whenever you're around Sonny." Patrick said. "I will and thank you for being so understanding with all of this. I love you so much." She said to him. Patrick held her in his arms and said "I love you too. I only want your happiness and if getting to know your biological parents makes you happy then I support you all the way." Patrick responded. Sabrina leaned up and kissed him. He pulled back and leaned down and brushed her hair behind her ear and whispered "I look forward continuing where we left off this morning." He said as he left tiny kisses along her earlobe. Sabrina held onto him as she felt herself weaken under his touch and kisses. He continued. "I also think it's time for us to permanently move into one room wouldn't you agree? I don't think I would be able to sleep without you by my side ever again." Patrick said. Sabrina nearly became undone as she felt Patrick trail kisses down her neck. When he found her pulse point, he focused on that area and she whimpered when she felt him bite down on her skin gently. "I agree." She managed to reply to him. All of a sudden, they heard Patrick's cell phone ring and it brought them back to reality. Sabrina saw the fire in Patrick's eyes when they pulled apart. "To be continued." He reiterated the same phrase he used this morning.


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry it took so long to update everyone. I am transitioning to a new job so it's been hectic. I am sad to say that the story will be coming to an end. I think chapter 26 will be the last chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and following/favorite this story. It really means a lot. Special thanks to Larsonae. And thank you to all the new readers like DuchessIsadorra and adazz830. Feel free to review and Enjoy!_

Ch. 25

After spending the last couple days including New Year's with Patrick and the kids, Sabrina finally decided to meet up with Lily at the Metro Court. Sabrina was seated in the Metro Court restaurant as she waited for her mother to come down from her room. She still couldn't believe that Lily and Sonny were her biological parents. She noticed Lily immediately when she walked into the restaurant. Sabrina couldn't help but notice certain similarities that Sophie and Samuel shared with Lily as she looked at her mother. Lily had a smile on her face as she saw her daughter. She was so happy when Sabrina called her to set up a lunch date so that they could talk. Lily sat across her daughter. "Hi sweetheart." Lily greeted. Sabrina smiled. She had always felt a connection and safe with Lily. "Hi Lily." Sabrina replied. "How was New Year's?" Lily asked. "It was great. Patrick and I stayed in with the kids and watched the ball drop and Juan stopped by before he left." Sabrina replied. Lily nodded sadly at the thought of her son leaving. "That's good to hear. I also got to see Juan before he left." Lily stated. "Hey, don't be sad. Juan finds time to visit us from time to time. He even talked about flying us all out to come see one of his shows. He'll be back before you know it." Sabrina said reassuringly. Lily smiled. "You're right; I just wish he could stay so that I could have more time with him." She stated. "I get it; I miss him when he's gone too." Sabrina said. Lily smiled. "I am so happy that you and Juan have such a great relationship with each other." Lily pointed out. "Me too, having him around has always been like having a piece of my childhood with me." Sabrina admitted. "Sabrina I know that it was a shock to find out that Sonny and I are your biological parents." Lily began. Sabrina nodded. "It was a shock. Before she died, the woman who raised me was a wonderful woman. She was a great person and mother." Sabrina responded. "And I hope you know how grateful I am for her. Elise Santiago raised you to be a wonderful woman. She was there for you in all the ways I wished I could be and I wish that I could thank her. I wish that she could see the woman you are today because I know that she would be proud of you just like I am." Lily said. Sabrina had tears in her eyes. Lily reached across the table to grab Sabrina's hand. "I miss her so much and I wish she was here too. I wish she was here to meet my kids and I hold her in my heart forever. But you're my mother as well and I want to get to know you. I want my kids to know you." Sabrina said in a tear filled voice. Lily's eyes filled with tears as she squeezed Sabrina's hands. She smiled. "Thank you so much Sabrina. You have no idea how much this means to me." Lily said. "I think I do. Emma and the twins are my lives and I cannot imagine my life without them." Sabrina replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Lily nodded. "I can't wait to meet them." Sabrina smiled. "Me too." Lily and Sabina continued to talk for a little while longer and they planned a picnic date for them and the kids. "I'm so happy that you decided to meet with me today. Have you spoken to Sonny?" Lily asked. "Yes I have. He stopped by the house a couple of days ago. We had a talk just like the one we had today and I've decided to get to know him as well. He wants to introduce me to the rest of the family." Sabrina explained. "I would've never imagined that Sonny would have such a big family but from what I've heard, he loves his children fiercely." Lily said. "Yea he let it be known right away that he loves me. I have to admit, I was surprised. He doesn't even know me but then again, I guess it doesn't matter when it comes to your child." Sabrina said. Lily nodded in agreement. They talked for a little while longer before Sabrina left. She promised to keep in touch with Lily before she left. "I'm glad we talked." Sabrina said. "Me too sweetheart. I look forward to hearing from you." Lilly said as she hugged her. Sabrina returned the embrace and sank into Lily's warmth.

When Sabrina got home, she found Emma helping Patrick feed the twins. "Hey, how was your lunch date with Lily?" Patrick asked. Sabrina smiled at them. She took off her jacket and joined them in the living room. "It went really well." Sabrina replied. She leaned over and kissed Emma, Patrick, and the twins. "We talked and Lily and I have decided to build a relationship. It went really well." Sabrina replied. "Am I going to get to meet your other mommy Sabrina?" Emma asked her. "Of course you will sweetie. I told Lily all about you and your brother and sister and she can't wait to meet you three." Sabrina answered. "It's another thing we have in common; we both have two mommies." Emma stated. Sabrina and Patrick glanced at each other before Sabrina leaned over to kiss Emma on her forehead. "You're right Ems and I'm so happy that you think of me as your second mommy. I'm honored." Sabrina said.

* * *

As the months flew by, Sabrina was happier than she ever thought possible. She had met and got along with her additional family members. It shocked Sabrina to see how the Corinthos clan embraced her and her family. Over the past couple of months, Sabrina bonded with her brothers, sister, and sister-in-law. She also got to know and form a bond with Sonny and Lily. Sonny planned frequent dinners at his house so he could have his children under his roof all at once. It was a sight that he would never tire of. Patrick and Sabrina eventually agreed to allow their kids to be around Sonny and get to know him as well as Lily. Things between Patrick and Sabrina were also great. When they found the time between their family and work schedule, they spent time with each other, dating and getting to know one other again. They fell in love with each other more than they thought possible.

It was now the month of May. Not only was Sabrina's birthday coming up; the twins would be having their first birthday party soon. Sabrina and Patrick couldn't believe that it was almost a year since the twins were born. They tried not to think of the circumstances surrounding their birth even though it was hard not to especially for Sabrina. She and Patrick tried to come up with ideas on what to plan for the twin's party. Patrick suggested that they bring the kids to the city for a weekend of sightseeing and fun for just them as a family and when they came back to Port Charles, they would have a small get-together at their house for the twins and invite the family. Sabrina and Emma agreed and were so excited to be going to the city since they've never been. Patrick had the entire weekend planned and let it be known to Sabrina that he had an early birthday gift surprise for her as well. "Please tell me what it is." Sabrina whined during their drive to New York. "Trust me; this is not a surprise you want me to ruin. You're just going to have to be patient." Patrick stated. Sabrina sighed. "Fine, I'll let it go for now Patrick Drake." Sabrina said. After a couple of hours of driving, they finally reached New York City. Sonny had insisted that they stay at his penthouse and after a long talk of persuasion; they finally took him up on his offer. Sabrina and Patrick got the kids settled before they went out. Emma had a list of places that she wanted to visit while in New York courtesy of Dante. She was beyond excited to be there. Friday and Saturday afternoon was dedicated to the kids. They went to museums, parks, the Empire State Building, the Bronx Zoo, and other historical landmarks. In between they stopped to eat and buy gifts for their loved ones in Port Charles. On their way back home for the evening, a tired Emma begged Sabrina and Patrick to take them to Coney Island before they left. "If we have time, we will go sweetheart." Patrick said to her on the way back to the penthouse. Patrick and Sabrina cleaned up their kids before they laid them down in their rooms for bedtime when they got back to the house. "We have to go to Coney Island before we leave daddy." Emma said tiredly as Patrick tucked her in. He smiled at her. "We'll see Emma. Try and get some sleep now." Sabrina replied as she leaned down and kissed Emma on her forehead. Sabrina and Patrick turned off the light in her room and left. When they were out of the room, Sabrina noticed Patrick gathering his jacket to leave. "Are you going somewhere?" Sabrina asked him. "Uh yea, I have some things I need to take care of for tomorrow." Patrick replied vaguely. "What's going on tomorrow?" Sabrina asked. "You'll see. I'll be back soon." Patrick said hurriedly. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

The following day, Sabrina barely saw Patrick. She fell asleep by the time he came back home the previous night and she missed him. When she finally woke up to take care of the kids, she was surprised to see that Mona was there and had begun feeding them their breakfast. "Morning." She said with a smile. "Good morning Mona. When did you get here?" Sabrina asked. "This morning. Dr. Drake asked me to come over to watch the kids." Mona replied. "Did he say anything else?" Sabrina asked her. "Uh no sorry Sabrina." Mona responded. But Sabrina wasn't buying it. She looked over at Emma who had been watching the exchange. "What about you missy? Did your dad tell you anything about this surprise plan of his?" Sabrina asked Emma. "No, I don't know anything about any plans Sabrina." Emma replied with a mischievous look on her face. Sabrina shook her head in disbelief. "Stop badgering us Sabrina, you'll find out soon enough. Why don't you go shower and then come down for some breakfast." Mona suggested. "Are you ok with the twins?" She asked. "Yes, I'm ok. Go ahead." Mona stated. When Sabrina was out of the room, Mona winked at Emma and she smiled back.

When Sabrina finally came back down, she found Emma and the twins watching TV. Mona had the baby gates set up to prevent the twins from getting into any trouble since they were now walking. Sabrina walked over to the island table in the kitchen area and found an envelope with her name on it in Patrick's handwriting. She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face as she carefully pulled out the note he left for her. _'Sabrina, I know you're wondering what's going on and what I have planned but you have to be patient my love. Have some breakfast because you're going to need to keep your strength for what I have planned for today. I'll see you soon. With Love, Patrick.'_ She read. She looked up and saw Mona looking at her. "Your breakfast is on the stove. Eat up because you're going to need it." Mona stated cryptically. She figured that she should just go along with whatever Patrick had planned. After having her breakfast, Sabrina waited for the next clue from Patrick. She played with her kids up until noon when the doorbell rang. Mona answered the door. Sabrina heard her talking to someone. Suddenly, Mona came back with an envelope in her hands. "It's from Patrick." She simply said. Sabrina grabbed the envelope and quickly pulled out the note and read it. _'Go out and get pampered for our night out. I look forward to seeing you. Patrick.'_ "Come on Sabrina, let's get moving. The kids will be fine." Mona said as she gathered Sabrina's bag and jacket. She opened the door and ushered her out. "Joe here knows where to go. Have fun and we'll see you later." Mona stated. "O-ok, see you later Mona." Sabrina said. The driver, Joe, was waiting for her. He smiled at her and opened the car door. Sabrina smiled back and got in. She immediately opened her purse and searched for her phone. She dialed Patrick's number and waited for an answer. "Hey Sabrina, are you in the car?" His voice answered on the other line. "Yes I am. Patrick what is going on? This is crazy." Sabrina said. "Wow, I'm not the only one that needs to learn some patience Nurse Santiago." Patrick said causing Sabrina to blush. "Just enjoy yourself babe. I'll see you soon. I love you." He said. Sabrina smiled. "I love you too. Be safe." She replied back. "I will." And then he hung up. Sabrina was taken to a spa salon where she was greeted by the owner. Sabrina noticed that there was no one else in the salon, it was just her. "Hello Ms. Santiago. My name is Inga and we are expecting you." She said. "We?" Sabrina asked. She was led to a large private suite where there were several other people waiting for her. "This is our glam team. Your Dr. Drake wanted the best for his girl. Not that you need it, but we are going to glamourize you for tonight. By the time we're done with you, Dr. Drake won't be able to keep his hands off you." Inga stated with a smile. Sabrina blushed. "By the looks of it, that's already a problem for her." One of the guys from the team said. It caused everyone in the room to chuckle and Sabrina turned even redder. "Don't tease her Paul. We promised Dr. Drake that we would take care of his girl. Come Sabrina." Inga said as she led her to the locker room. "Change out of your clothes and put this robe on so we can get started." She said. Sabrina nodded and did as told. For the next couple of hours, Sabrina was pampered from head to toe. She had the ultimate beauty treatment. When she tried to get information out of the glam team, they would not reveal anything. Instead, they raved about how they wished they had a guy like Patrick who would put time and effort into planning something extravagant for his lady. "He's a keeper honey, you better hold onto him tight." One of the girls named Tasha said to her. "Don't worry; I'm sure Ms. Sabrina will be holding onto Dr. Drake by the end of the night." Paul said as he winked at Sabrina. The girls giggled while Sabrina blushed once again. Before Sabrina knew it, it was 7'o clock in the evening. After receiving massages and a facial, the team did her nails, feet, hair and make-up. As Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe that it was her reflection looking back at her. It reminded her of when Felix gave her that make-over for the nurse's ball. Sabrina saw Inga walk into the suite with a big box in her hands through the mirror. She turned around to face her. "You look amazing Sabrina. Patrick might have a heart attack when he sees you." Inga complimented. "Thank you Inga for everything." Sabrina replied. "I didn't do anything. This is all Patrick's vision. My team and I are just happy to be a part of this wonderful evening. This is the last package you'll be getting before you see Patrick. The girls are going to help get you dressed." Inga explained. Sabrina nodded as Inga placed the box on the table. She handed Sabrina an envelope and left the room. _'Although I have enjoyed planning out this day for you, I can't wait to see you and have you in my arms again. See you soon Sabrina. All my love, Patrick.'_ She read. She placed the note down and reached over to lift the lid of the box. Sabrina gasped when she saw the contents inside the box. It was a beautiful evening gown with matching heels. She immediately wondered if Felix was involved in all of this. Tasha and Aline, two of the girls from the glam team came in to help Sabrina into her gown. When they were done, they marveled at how beautiful she looked and how happy Patrick would be when he saw her. Sabrina was wearing a form fitting one shoulder strap champagne colored satin dress with black lace running diagonally across her mid-section. Her hair was placed in an elegant updo and she wore dangle earrings. Her make-up was light and only enhanced the beauty that was already there. Inga and Paul came in and swooned over her appearance. "You look stunning Sabrina." Inga stated. "Thank you all so much." Sabrina said breathlessly. "Come on, Patrick will be here any minute. Let's get your shoes on." Paul said. They helped her with her shoes and handed her a matching clutch. They walked Sabrina to the front of the Spa salon where there was man waiting in the lobby. She knew that silhouette anywhere. Patrick. She took a deep breath and called out to him. "Patrick." She said softly. Patrick, who stood in a black tie tuxedo, turned around to smile at her but his expression changed as he took in her appearance. He clutched his chest as if to stop his racing heart. His breath was nearly knocked from under him as she stood in front of him. Sabrina and everyone in the room could see the love Patrick had for her in his eyes. "How do I look?" She whispered as she twirled around for him. He reached over for one of her hands to draw her into his arms. "You look beautiful as always. I have been waiting for this moment all day. I missed you so much." He whispered so only she could hear. "I missed you too. Thank you so much for putting all of this together." She whispered back. "You're welcome. Are you ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded. Sabrina turned back around and hugged everyone. "Thank guys for making me feel like a princess. You guys are amazing." Sabrina expressed. "You're welcome honey. Enjoy your night." Inga responded. Sabrina smiled once more before she turned back to Patrick's waiting arms. He opened the door and outside there was a limo waiting for them. He opened the door for her to let her in first and then followed after her. As soon as they were both inside, the limo began to move. Sabrina was all smiles and Patrick couldn't stop looking at her. Her eyes met his. "You did all of this for me?" She asked in awe. "Of course I did. You deserve it and more. I hope that you're enjoying yourself." Patrick said. Sabrina leaned over and held his face between her hands and kissed him. The kiss was short and sweet yet intoxicating. "What do you think?" She whispered against his lips as they stared lovingly at each other. "I don't know, kiss me again and I'll tell you." He said with a smirk. Sabrina saw the lust in his eyes. She leaned over and kissed him again, slowly this time. She wanted to convey how much she loved and appreciated him into the kiss. She felt as Patrick's arms snaked around her waist as they continued kissing. He pulled back knowing that he wouldn't be able to if he didn't. "You look absolutely ravishing Sabrina Santiago but I can't wait to get this off you later." He whispered in a seductive tone of voice. A shiver ran through Sabrina and she felt her cheeks get hot as she took in what Patrick said her. All of a sudden, the limo came to a stop and they were in front of the Four Seasons Hotel. The limo driver stepped out and opened the door for them. Patrick helped Sabrina out of the limo as she looked in awe. "Are we having dinner here?" Sabrina asked him as he led her inside. "Uh Somewhat" He replied back to her. Sabrina held onto to Patrick as he led them to their destination. Sabrina took in how luxurious the hotel was. She noticed that Patrick began to slow down. "Close your eyes." Patrick said to her as they stood in front of a door. Instead of asking why, Sabrina did as told and closed her eyes. She felt Patrick grab her hand again as she followed blindly behind him. "No peeking." He said to her. "I won't I promise." She said. They walked for a little bit further when she felt them stop again and she felt Patrick release her. "Can I open my eyes now Patrick?" She asked. She gasped when she felt his mouth near her ear. "Yes, open your eyes." He whispered. And when she did she saw her friends and family yell "SURPRISE!" Sabrina's eyes filled with tears as she scanned the room. She saw her kids, parents, siblings, and friends. All of them dressed for a black tie event like her and Patrick. They were in the Pool Room of the Four Seasons hotel. There were four pink colored spring trees in each corner of the room and there was a square shaped pool in the center of the room. The dinner tables were adorned with flower petals and were evenly around the pool. The room was dimly lit which gave it an intimate and romantic feeling. Her family and friends gather around her to greet her and Patrick. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked in surprise. "We came to help Patrick put this early birthday celebration together." Lily answered. Mona brought Emma and the twins over who immediately reached for their parents. "I hope you don't mind." Sonny said with one of his dimpled smiles. "Of course I don't mind, this is the best birthday celebration ever!" Sabrina exclaimed. The night was filled with champagne, laughter, light music, and good food. Patrick watched from afar as Sabrina mingled with their family and friends and felt his heart swell with happiness. "I think this is the happiest I've ever seen her." Sonny's voice interrupted his thoughts. He nodded and smiled as they both watched her now. "I just want to say that I know that in the past you and I haven't always seen eye to eye and that's my fault and I apologize for any pain I may have caused you. And I want to tell you thank you for the support you give to Sabrina which allowed her to open her heart to me and for allowing me to be a part of your kids' lives. Family is everything to me and it means a lot that you and I are able to put away our differences for them." Sonny exclaimed. Patrick stuck out his hand which Sonny grasped and shook. "That's all in the past Sonny. Their happiness is all that matters me." Patrick stated. Sonny nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sabrina danced with her sleeping son in her arms. She smiled as she watched Felix approach her. "Thanks for picking out the dress. I love it Fe." Sabrina stated knowingly. "Well you know I couldn't have you looking any type of way for your birthday party." He replied. Sabrina scanned the room. "If you're looking for Patrick, he stepped outside for some air. I'll take Samuel to Mona. She's with Emma and Sophie and your mom." Felix said. Sabrina nodded and handed her son to her best friend. She went outside to the patio and saw Patrick overlooking the skyline. She smiled as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso from the back. She felt as he intertwined their hands and he pulled her in front of him. "Thank you so much planning this amazing surprise birthday party with our kids, family, and friends present. This has been the best birthday ever. I love you so much." Sabrina stated. Patrick touched her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. "Sometimes I look at you and our children and I realize how blessed I truly am…." Tears pooled in Patrick's eyes. "E-especially when I think about how I almost lost all of you." His voice quivering as he revealed his thoughts to her. Sabrina held his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "Shhhh, don't think about that Patrick please. We're all together. We're all happy and safe. Isn't that what you tell me all the time?" She said to him as she wiped away his tears. Patrick nodded. He sighed and he pulled away from her slightly. Sabrina had a look of confusion on her face. "I wasted so much time doing what I thought was the right thing for everyone else even though I knew that I would never be happy without you by my side. I foolishly let you go and then I lost you for six months." Patrick continued as he tried not to break down. Sabrina's eyes filled with tears as she listened to him. "And when you came back to me and our kids…God, I was filled with so much joy and happiness. And in that moment I made a promise to myself and to you that I wouldn't waste any more precious time that we have together." Patrick stated. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. Sabrina gasped and the tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she finally realized what Patrick's intentions were. "You are everything to me and more than what I deserve but as long as you and our kids are happy, my world is complete." Patrick got down to one knee, opened the ring box, and reached for Sabrina's left hand. "I love you so much and I don't want to waste any more time not having you as my wife so I ask you, Sabrina Maria Dominica Santiago, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Patrick asked as he looked up at her. Sabrina looked at Patrick and smiled brightly. She shook her head. "Yes, I'll marry you Patrick Drake!" Sabrina exclaimed happily. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say that you would marry me?" Patrick asked. "Yes! I'll marry you!" She replied again. Patrick smiled just as bright and stood up and gathered her into his arms. He pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on Sabrina's ring finger. She looked at her hand and then at Patrick. "I love you." He said again. "I love you too." She replied back. And then he leaned down and sealed their engagement with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him while Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart and stayed in each other's arms. "I got us a room here while Sonny and Lily agreed to go back with Mona and the kids to the penthouse. I want some alone time with my fiancé before the wedding plans commence." Patrick stated in a husky tone of voice. "You were so sure that I would say yes?" Sabrina asked. Patrick shrugged. "I mean what can I say, I am irresistible." He teased and flinched when Sabrina playfully hit him. He chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I prayed and hoped that you would say yes and you've just made me the happiest man ever." He said. "And you and our family make me happy every day and I can't wait to be your wife." She answered back. "Me too. We should go inside before Felix comes out to hunt us down." He replied. They walked back inside and saw the questioning glances from their family and friends. Patrick looked at Sabrina and she nodded at him. "I just asked Sabrina to marry me and she accepted. We're engaged." Patrick announced. The entire room erupted with cheers. Everyone came over to congratulate them and express their happy wishes to the couple. "I am so happy for you mija." Lily said as she embraced her daughter. "Thank you mom." Sabrina said as they pulled back. "He makes me so happy." Sabrina stated as she watched him talking to her brothers. Sonny came over and hugged his eldest daughter. "Congratulations, I am so happy for you Sabrina. Patrick is a great man and an even greater father. I'm sure he will be a great husband to you." He said to her. "Thanks dad that means a lot coming from you." She replied trying to hold back tears. Sonny tried not to let his emotions get the best of him when he heard her call him 'dad'. It was something he still couldn't get used too. "To Sabrina!" They heard Patrick suddenly say. Everyone had wine glasses in their hands. Her mother handed her one. "To Sabrina, the love of my life and mother to my kids. As we stand here amongst our family and friends, I just want to say that I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you and our family. I know it's early but I want to say Happy Birthday and I love you always. To Sabrina!" He said again as he raised his glass. "To Sabrina!" The room cheered. A cake was wheeled out and everyone sang Happy Birthday. "Make a wish." She heard Patrick whisper in her ear. She smiled at him and blew out the candles. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered back "I already have everything I want."

The party died down at around midnight. As he stated earlier, Patrick had arranged for Sonny and Lily to go back with the kids while they stayed at the hotel. Sabrina giggled as Patrick carried her to their hotel room. "Where's the room key?" She asked. "In my jacket pocket." He replied back. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the card to open the door. She gasped when she saw that the floor and bed was covered in different colored rose petals. There was also champagne on ice waiting by the bedside. "You amaze me Patrick Drake." She stated to him as she looked at him. "I can say the same thing about you." He replied. Sabrina couldn't wait any longer as her lips crashed onto Patrick's. He groaned in pleasure by how impatient she was being. He carefully placed her on the floor and closed the door. Sabrina pulled away from him, both panting in excitement for what was to come. She stared at him as she started pulling out the pins that held her hair in place and suddenly, it all cascaded down her back just the way he liked it. She placed her hands on the inside of his jacket and pulled it off. Her hands made its way to the buttons on Patrick's shirt as she began to remove his clothing. Patrick could no longer take not touching her. His hands sank into the softness of her hair and he placed kisses from her earlobe working his way down. He found the zipper to her dress and unzipped it. Sabrina moaned when Patrick's cool hands splayed on her bare back. Patrick sought Sabrina's lips as he pulled the strap to her dress down her arm. The dress pooled at her feet. Patrick hoisted her up causing her to yelp in surprise. Sabrina wrapped her legs around his waist securely. Patrick favored the position they were in very much. He kissed and sucked at Sabrina's neck and trailed kisses down to the skin above her bra line. Sabrina arched her back as she ran her hands through Patrick's hair, pulling him closer to her chest. He walked them over to the bed all the while kissing and touching her anywhere there was skin. Patrick gently lowered Sabrina onto the bed and she kept her eyes on him as she watched him remove the rest of his clothes. That night Sabrina and Patrick made love to each other multiple times.

The following morning, Sabrina listened as Patrick slept soundly. She moved her hands over his bare chest to gaze upon her engagement ring. She still couldn't believe that he asked her to marry him. "I look forward to waking up like this with you by my side everyday Nurse Santiago until we're old and gray." She heard him say. She looked up to find him staring at her. "I look forward to that as well Dr. Drake." She said. She reached over to kiss him. Patrick responded immediately by wrapping his arms around her. "I love you." He said in between kisses. "I love you too." She replied back.


End file.
